


Gefallene Engel

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Romance, stellt eine Weltreligion auf den Kopf?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.de"...Die Kammer der Finsternis soll Verborgenes ans Licht bringen..."Warnings: dark, mystic, phantasy...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.   
> (der Disclaimer gilt auch für die übrigen Kapitel)

Dunkle Nacht umhüllte Hogwarts.  
Tauchte es in seine samtweiche Umarmung und schenkte seinen Bewohnern die Gnade sich schönen Träumen hinzugeben.  
Bis auf... Harry.  
Jener streifte gedankenverloren durch die leeren Gänge. Selbst Filch und Mrs. Norris schienen von dieser Nacht gefangen geworden sein. Kreuzte er ihren Weg nicht ein einziges Mal.  
Unruhe hatte ihn aus seinem Bett getrieben.  
Das Sehnen nach etwas, dass er nicht genau benennen konnte, ihm aber sehr wichtig schien. Diese Sehnsucht wurde mit jedem Tag, den er in diesen Gemäuern verbrachte größer und größer. Das Gefühl hier daheim zu sein, verstärkte sich mehr und mehr. Doch konnte er diese Sehnsucht, jenes Gefühl an nichts fest machen. Er merkte nur, dass es ihn immer unruhiger, kribbeliger werden ließ. Seufzend lehnte er sich an die kühle Steinmauer. Das Gesicht dem Fenster zugewandt, mit Blick auf den Verbotenen Wald.  
Irgendwas war an dieser Nacht. Sie schien geschaffen für etwas magisches. Kaum zu Ende gedacht, gab die Wand hinter ihm nach und er stolperte rückwärts in eine dunkle Kammer. Die Wand schloss sich sofort hinter ihm und absolute Finsternis umhüllte ihn. Nicht einen kleinen Lichtstrahl erhaschten seine Augen. Seine Stolperpartie stoppte, als er mit dem Rücken gegen etwas weiches prallte. 

Nicht nur Harry verweigerte sich der kraftspendenden Umarmung Morpheus’. Auch Draco wurde von einer unbestimmten Unruhe aus seinem behaglichen Bett getrieben. Seinen Gedanken nachhängend, setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Nicht darauf achtend, wohin. Angst, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte, verspürte er keine. Fühlte er sich dem Schloss doch mehr verbunden als Malfoy Manor. Nur hier fühlte er sich wie zu Hause. Als wenn er nach langer Abwesenheit endlich wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt sei. Das Gefühl hatte ihn überkommen, als er mit elf das erste Mal diesem imposanten Gebäude gegenübergestanden hatte und es hatte sich in den letzten fünf Jahren von Jahr zu Jahr verstärkt.  
Das er weder dieses Gefühl, noch jenes Sehnen nach etwas Unbekannten an etwas Greifbaren festmachen konnte, ließ ihn immer wuschiger werden. Seufzend lehnte er sich an die kühle Mauer. Ließ seinen Blick über die wenigen Lichter Hogsmeades schweifen.  
Die Nacht schien wie geschaffen für etwas magisches.  
Kaum zu Ende gedacht, löste sich die Mauer hinter ihm scheinbar in Luft auf und er taumelte haltlos rückwärts. Bis er mit seinem Rücken gegen etwas weiches prallte und so sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand. Erst da wagte er es die Augen wieder zu öffnen und sah... nichts. Absolute Schwärze umfing ihn. Er hob seine Hand. Führte sie zu seinen Augen, spürte sie nah an seinem Gesicht, doch sehen konnte er sie nicht.  
„Was...?“, keuchte er erschrocken auf.  
„Wer...?“, erschall es verhalten hinter ihm.  
Auch wenn das Wort durch den Schock leicht verzerrt klang, erkannte er es: „Potter!“  
„Malfoy!“, kam es zurück.  
Die Antipathie in beiden Wörtern war nicht zu überhören.  
‚Na klasse, ein stockfinsterer Raum und dann ausgerechnet der!’, ging es beiden durch den Kopf. Da erst wurde ihnen klar, dass sie mit dem Rücken an den jeweils anderen lehnten. Gleichzeitig versuchten sie sich vom anderen zu lösen und erreichten nur, dass sie sich in tiefster Schwärze verloren. Ohne Halt stolperten beide vorwärt, nur um nach ein paar Schritten zu merken, dass der Boden immer steiler nach oben zu führen schien. Bis sie sich gezwungener Maßen an den Wänden zurücktasten mussten. Es gab kein Weiterkommen. Zu ihrer beider Entsetzen mussten sie feststellen, dass keiner ihrer Zauber funktionierte. Weder Lumos noch irgendein anderer Spruch schien Wirkung zu zeigen.  
Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Blind, tasteten sie sich durch die Kammer. Drei der Wege schien immer steiler nach oben zu führen, sodass ein weiterkommen unmöglich wurde und die vierte Richtung endete abrupt in einer senkrechten Wand. Also ging es auch da nicht weiter. Während ihrer Suche haben sie immer wieder die Hände über die glatten Steinwände und die Füße über den Fußboden gleiten lassen. Doch nirgends ein Hebel oder einen ähnlichen Öffnungsmechanismus gefunden. Ein gutes hatte das absuchen jedoch. Sie stellten fest, dass ihnen an ebenen Boden ungefähr zwei Quadratmeter zu Verfügung standen. Und ihnen erst mal nichts weiter übrig blieb, als sich nebeneinander an die einzige senkrechte Mauer gelehnt zu setzen, um dann erst mal abzuwarten. Ein schwerer Seufzer entrang sich synchron ihren Lippen und ließ sie beide auflächeln. Wie gut, dass es hier so dunkel war. Da sah der Andere es wenigstens nicht.  
„Und was nun?“, fragte Harry nach einer Weile der absoluten Stille.  
Draco hörte weder Angst noch Beklemmung heraus. Eher ein gewisses Maß an Neugierde und Amüsement. Eigentlich genau die Mischung, die auch ihn erfüllte.  
„Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich kaum mehr hier.“, gab Draco ironisch zurück. Da sie in diesem Raum ganz offensichtlich ihrer Zauberkraft beraubt waren, schien es ihnen utopisch, irgendwie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Beim Abklopfen der Wände hatten sie gehört, dass diese ohne jeden Zweifel meterdick sein müssten. Nicht einen Hohlraum hatten sie erwischt. Dadurch waren Hilfeschreie ebenfalls sinnlos.  
Wieder senkte sich Stille über die zwei Leidesgenossen.  
Dunkelheit und Stille verwoben sich zu einem Mantel, der sich behütend um sie legte. Nur das leise Ein- und Ausatmen war zu hören.  
Weder Draco noch Harry wussten woran es lag, doch sie verspürten nicht den geringsten Anflug von Panik oder Angst. Lag es an der Nähe des Anderen, dessen Wärme sie neben sich spürten? Oder einfach daran, dass sie sich hier heimisch, mit Hogwarts verbunden, fühlten?  
Noch etwas fiel auf: der Mantel, welcher beide umhüllte, schien ihre Gefühle zu dämpfen. Verspürten sie doch keinerlei Verlangen, sich mit dem anderen zu kappeln.  
In der Ruhe und Schwärze des Raumes konnte die Gedanken der Beiden ihren eigenen Pfaden folgen. Es hätte für starke Verwunderung auf beiden Seiten geführt, wenn sie geahnt hätten, wie ähnlich sich ihre Gedanken im Grunde doch waren. Ihre Erinnerungen zeigten ihnen nochmals alle Fehler und Missverständnisse der vergangen Jahre auf. Und sie kamen zum selben Schluss: Wenn Draco sich weniger wie ein Malfoy benommen hätte und Harry weniger aufbrausend wäre, wären die letzten fünf Jahre für beide wesentlich harmonischer verlaufen. Fanden sie den Gegenüber doch nicht gar sooo schlimm. Im Gegenteil: Harry zum Beispiel bewunderte Draco für seine Beherrschtheit, während Draco an Harry dessen starke Nerven schätzte. Er bezweifelte, dass er so glimpflich durch alle Abenteuer gekommen wäre. 

Unmerklich änderte sich etwas zwischen ihnen.  
Noch konnten sie es weder greifen noch benennen.  
Sie spürten nur, dass sich etwas geändert hatte- im Schutze der Dunkelheit.  
Schließlich sank Harrys Kopf auf Dracos Schulter und Dracos Wange gegen den Wuschelkopf. Sie waren eingeschlafen. Das stundenlange Warten hatte seinen Tribut gefordert. Und das erste Mal störte nichts ihren Schlaf. Sie entspannten sich vollkommen. Fühlten sich sicher und geborgen. Alle Sorgen und Lasten weit von sich geschoben. 

Während sie schliefen, regte sich etwas in der Finsternis.  
Etwas, das lange geschlafen hatte.  
Erinnerungen und Mächte, tief vergraben und fest in Ketten gelegt, seit Jahren in tiefster Düsternis gefangen und versiegelt, rüttelten an ihren Fesseln. Zerrten an ihnen, versuchten sie zu sprengen.  
Jedoch nur ein kleines Rinnsal schaffte es, sich hindurchzuschlängeln. Dann legte sich erneut Dunkelheit um die geketteten Erinnerungen. Schaffte es, dass sich die Mächte nochmals beruhigten.  
Jenes bisschen Wissen, welches sich den Weg nach draußen hart erkämpft hatte, reichte jedoch aus, dass sich Harry und Draco in ihrem tiefen Schlaf einander zuwandten, ihre Lippen an den jeweils anderen Hals legten und die inzwischen spitzen Eckzähne in die Schlagader senkten.  
Genüsslich saugten sie den Lebenssaft des anderen. Warm und metallisch rann er ihre Kehle hinab und... weckte sie.  
In dem Moment, in dem ihnen klar wurde, was sie da eigentlich machten, sich geschockt voneinander lösten, immer noch den Geschmack des Blutes auf ihrer Zunge spürten, öffnete sich unter ihnen der Boden und sie landeten in Dumbledores Büro. Punktgenau auf den beiden Stühlen, die immer vor dem Schreibtisch standen.  
Mit weitaufgerissene Augen hockten sie auf ihren Stühlen.  
Langsam wandten sie einander ihre Gesichter zu.  
Erkannten mit schaudern die spitzen Fangzähne und die veränderten Augenfarben: Dracos sturmgrau glich flüssigem Silber und hinter Harrys moosgrün schimmerte geschmolzenes Gold hindurch. Hastig führten sie eine Hand zu ihrem Hals. Spürten jedoch nur glatte Haut. Die Bisswunde war bereits verheilt. Ein entsetztes: „Was...?“ entwich ihnen, bevor Dumbledore ein ruhiges: „Na, das nenn ich ja mal eine freudige Überraschung.“ einwarf. Synchron lenkten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Direktor. Jener blickte in schreckgebleichte Gesichte, konnte jedoch sonst keine Auffälligkeiten erkennen. Die Veränderungen schienen sich noch nicht zeigen zu wollen. Haben sie sich doch zurückgezogen, als sich die beiden zu ihrem Direktor umdrehten.  
„Sie beide haben uns die letzte Woche ganz schönes Kopfzerbrechen bereitet.“, meinte er im leichten Plauderton.  
„Eine Woche...?“, krächzte Harry.  
„Ja, meine Herren, Sie waren eine Woche spurlos verschwunden.“  
Dumbledore hätte nie gedacht, dass die beiden noch blasser werden könnten, doch inzwischen glich ihre Gesichtsfarbe der Farbe eines Gespenstes. Dem Alten war klar, bevor er jetzt weiter in die Jungen drang, musste er sie beruhigen.  
Unauffällig sorgte er dafür, dass sich warme Decken um die schmalen Schultern der inzwischen zitternden Jungen legten. Warmer Kamillentee tauchte auf dem Schreibtisch auf und verbreitete sein beruhigendes Aroma im Büro.

Langsam schlürften die Jungen ihren Tee. Froh, dass er den metallischen Geschmack wegspülte.  
Dumbledore ließ ihnen eine viertel Stunde Zeit sich zu sammeln. Beobachtete, wie das unmerkliche Zittern nach und nach abebbte.  
„Draco, wir haben deine Eltern noch nicht benachrichtigt, da alle Zauber, die wir für eure Suche verwendeten, gezeigt habe, dass ihr euch im Schloss aufhaltet und es euch gut geht. Wir waren lediglich nicht in der Lage euch zu lokalisieren.“, teilte der Direktor ihnen mit.  
Der Slytherin quittierte das mit einem Nicken. Insgeheim war er froh, dass seine Eltern nicht bescheid wussten. Sie hätten nur wieder alles unnötig aufgebauscht. Und zwar aus dem ganz simplen Grund, dass sie Malfoys waren. Das musste er jetzt echt nicht haben.  
‚Aber was war das in der Kammer?’, dachten beide gleichzeitig.  
„Könnt ihr mir sagen, wo ihr wart und wie ihr da hingekommen seid?“  
Harry befeuchtete seine trotz des Tees trockenen Lippen. Meinte immer noch Dracos Blut zu schmecken.  
„Ich konnte mal wieder nicht schlafen und streifte durch die Gänge. Als ich mich an eine Wand lehnte, gab diese hinter mir nach und ich befand mich in meinem stockfinsteren Raum wieder. Dracos Rücken stoppte mich.“  
„Bei mir war es ähnlich. Auch ich konnte nicht schlafen. Schlenderte durchs Schloss und lehnte mich irgendwann gegen eine Wand. Als sie hinter mir nachgab, stolperte ich rückwärts in einen dunklen Raum und erst Harrys Rücken brachte mich zum stehen.“  
Keinem der Beiden war aufgefallen, dass sie den jeweils anderen mit Vornamen angesprochen haben. Dumbledore war es jedoch keinesfalls entgangen und trotz der ernsten Situation hatte er Mühe nicht zu lächeln. Wo auch immer seine beiden Schützlinge die letzte Woche verbracht haben, es hatte bewirkt, dass sich ihre gegenseitigen Aggressionen abbauten und sie sich sogar mit verhaltenem Respekt behandelten.  
„Der Raum war in völlige Dunkelheit getaucht. Man hat noch nicht mal die Hand vor Augen sehen können.“, fuhr Harry fort.  
„Ich habs ausprobiert.“, knurrte Draco.  
Ein flüchtiges Lächeln, ob der fast schon wieder Draco- typischen Verhaltensweise erhellte Harrys Gesicht. Dann erzählte er weiter:  
„Natürlich haben wir sofort versucht Licht zu machen, doch zu unser beider Leidwesen funktionierten unsere Zauberstäbe nicht. Auch andere Sprüche versagten. Also tasteten wir uns blind durch die Kammer. Hoffend, dass wir uns nicht das Genick bei der Suche nach einem Ausgang brechen. Schließlich setzten wir uns nebeneinander an die einzige senkrechte Wand. Wir haben während der Zeit kaum geredet. Vielleicht eine Handvoll Wörter gewechselt. Und es kam mir mit Sicherheit nicht wie eine Woche vor. Eher wie ein paar Stunden.“  
Ein fragender Blick zu Draco, welcher das Gesagte mit einem knappen Nicken bestätigte.  
Nachdenklich strich sich Dumbledore über seinen schneeweißen Bart, während zwei fragende Blicke auf ihm ruhten.  
„Mmh... in den Unterlagen der Schule wird ein Raum erwähnt, der auf eure Beschreibung passen könnte. Jedoch hielt ich ihn bisher für einen Mythos, weil bisher noch niemand von sich behaupten konnte, ihn betreten zu haben: Die Kammer der Finsternis. Sie soll Verborgenes ans Licht bringen...“  
Ein leises aufkeuchen seiner beiden Schüler ließ ihn innehalten.  
Er bemerkte den schnellen Blick, den beide wechselten, sowie das leichte Nicken. Harry holte tief Luft und sagte dann:  
„Nun Professor, scheint als hätte der Raum einiges ans Licht gezerrt... Irgendwann sind wir beide eingeschlafen. Als wir wieder zu uns kamen, hingen wir an der Kehle des anderen und schlürften sein Blut. Kaum merkten wir, was wir da taten, lösten wir uns voneinander und landeten in Ihrem Büro. Die Fangzähne haben sich inzwischen zurückgebildet.“, lächelte er leicht verunglückt. Er fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, das diese Kammer der Finsternis etwas losgetreten hatte, was größer war, als es jetzt auf den ersten Blick schien.  
Draco ging es da nicht anders. Unbehaglich kuschelte er sich tiefer in seine Decke, während er beobachtete, wie sich Dumbledores Augen bei Harrys Erzählung immer mehr weiteten. Sie sahen ihm an, dass ihm das Gesagte noch weniger behagte als ihnen. Er stand auf und lief eine Weile unruhig hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab. Versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen und einen Sinn in das von seinen Schülern Erlebte zu bekommen. Schließlich meinte er: „Wenn das stimmt, was ihr da sagt, dann habt ihr eine sogenannte Bluthochzeit abgehalten.“  
Ein Ruck ging durch Draco und Harry. Aus dem Unterricht wussten sie, dass diese Art der Zeremonie eigentlich nur...  
Dumbledore unterbrach ihre Gedanken:  
„Die Bluthochzeit wird eigentlich nur von Geborenen Vampiren vollzogen und bindet die Partner aneinander. Aber wie könnt ihr eine solche Zeremonie abhalten, wenn ihr aus Familien stammt, die nicht einen einzigen Vampir in ihrem Stammbaum haben?“  
Nachdenklich nahm der Direktor wieder Platz. Seine hellblauen Augen blickten über den Rand seiner Brille gedankenverloren auf die beiden jungen Männer. Er zweifelte den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Worte nicht an. Dafür kannte er die beiden zu gut. In solch einer Situation würde sich keiner von ihnen einen solch abstrusen Scherz erlauben.  
Nach einer Weile unbehaglichen Schweigens seufzte Dumbledore auf:  
„Wie es scheint, kommen wir heute Abend nicht weiter. Ich werde eure Hauslehrer benachrichtigen, die euch dann in eure Türme begleiten werden. Ich hingegen werde mich um euer Problem kümmern. Wundert euch also nicht, wenn ich euch die nächsten Tage erneut zu mir bitte.“  
Harry und Draco nickten dankbar. Bekamen sie doch noch ein wenig Schonfrist und konnte sich noch etwas zurücklehnen. Dumbledore würde schon einen Weg aus diesem Fiasko finden. Da vertrauten sie ihm blind. Selbst der Slytherin.  
„Moment mal... wenn das wirklich eine Bluthochzeit war...“, kam Draco noch mal auf das Thema zurück. „... dann bedeutet das doch, dass Harry und ich... ich meine... wir sind aneinander gebunden?“  
Jetzt breitete sich doch Panik in beiden aus.  
Und Dumbledore schmunzelte nun doch. Er hatte schon auf diese Reaktion gewartet.  
„Richtig Draco. Du und Harry, ihr seid jetzt gebunden.“  
Dumbledore konnte nichts dafür. Aber das Grinsen breitete sich ohne sein Zutun aus. Er war also vollkommen unschuldig, was das anging.  
Die beiden hatten während des Gespräches wieder einiges an Farbe dazu gewonnen. Jetzt schien sie ihnen wieder abhanden zu kommen.  
Snape und McGonagall, die genau in diesem Augenblick das Büro betraten, sahen einen von einem zum anderen Ohr grinsenden Dumbledore und zwei unter Schock stehende, in ihre Decken versinkende, Schüler. Da der Direktor sich jedoch augenscheinlich amüsierte, schien es nicht ganz so ernst zu sein. Beruhigt nahmen sich die Hauslehrer ihres jeweiligen, seit einer Woche verschollenen Schützlings an und führte ihn zurück in den jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf dem Weg dorthin versuchten sie etwas aus ihren Schülern herauszubekommen. Doch jene schwiegen verbissen. Sie hatten sich zwar nicht abgesprochen, doch die letzten Geschehnisse und vor allem die letzte Erkenntnis schien ihnen doch etwas zu absurd, als das sie schon darüber sprechen konnten.  
Mit finsterer Mine wimmelten beide ihre jeweiligen Hauskameraden ab, welche sich natürlich sofort voller Sorge auf sie stürzten und stapften in ihren Schlafsaal.


	2. Chapter 2

Im Halbschlaf tastete er neben sich.   
Er wollte sich an den warmen Körper seines Partners kuscheln. Mit ihm noch ein wenig die Ruhe vor dem alltäglichen Erwachen genießen.   
Doch das Bett neben ihm war leer. Kein Partner.  
War irgendwas passiert?  
Erschrocken von diesem Gedanken, saß Harry senkrecht im Bett und schaute sich desorientiert um. Er erkannte, dass er sich in Hogwarts befand. Im Gryffindor- Turm.   
Wie kam er denn hierher?  
„Harry? Alles klar bei dir? Du siehst so blass aus.“, riss ihn eine Stimme, die er eigentlich kennen sollte, aus seinen Gedanken. Als er aufblickte, beugte sich ein leuchtender Rotschopf über ihn, der ihn besorgt musterte.  
„Ron...“, stammelte er leise.  
„Ja, natürlich. Wer denn sonst?“, lachte ihn der Weasley- Spross an. „Und nun hoch mit dir. Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zum Frühstück.“ Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, zog ihm sein Klassenkamerad die Decke weg. Das riss ihn vollends aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand und Harry befand sich wieder in der Gegenwart. Gespielt grummelig stürzte er sich auf seinen Freund und verpasste ihm die Kitzelattacke seines Lebens.   
Dennoch stand er nachdenklich unter der Dusche.  
„... Die Kammer der Finsternis... Sie soll Verborgenes ans Licht führen...“, hat Dumbledore gemeint. Was war so dermaßen tief in ihm verborgen, dass es bisher noch nicht mal dem Direktor aufgefallen war und scheinbar auch gestern zu keiner Entdeckung geführt hat? Was war es, was ihn dermaßen Sehnen ließ? Wonach sehnte er sich?  
Wenn er die Gedankengänge von vorhin richtig in Erinnerung hatte, dann hatte er sich Sorgen um seinen Partner gemacht. Doch welcher Partner? Etwa Draco? Konnte es sein, dass er sich dem Slytherin schon dermaßen verbunden fühlte? Einzig durch den Blutkuss?   
Auch das war eines der Geheimnisse, die ihm keine Ruhe ließen:  
Warum ausgerechnet ein Blutkuss?  
Warum die Bindungszeremonie der Vampire?   
Was verband ihn und den Erben der Malfoys?  
Genauso fand ihn dann Ron, welcher schauen wollte, wo sein Freund solange blieb: Nachdenklich den Kopf gesenkt, einen Arm ausgestreckt an die Wand gestützt, das Wasser weiterhin auf ihn hinabprasselnd.   
‚Was ist nur mit Harry in dieser Woche passiert? Ich erkenne ihn kaum wieder! Was hat Malfoy mit ihm angestellt?’

 

Schweigend folgte Draco seinen Hauskameraden zum Großen Saal.   
Seine Gedanken kreisten unaufhörlich um das, was Dumbledore ihnen gestern erzählt hatte. Wenn es stimmte und sie tatsächlich in der Kammer der Finsternis gewesen waren, dann schien sich in ihnen beiden ein Geheimnis zu verbergen. Ganz tief. Versteckt in den dunkelsten Abgründen ihrer Seele. Wenn noch nicht einmal die Kammer alles endgültig lüften konnte? Sondern in ihm nur die Sehnsucht nach... ja, nach was eigentlich?- weckte? Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass er in der Nacht ziemlich unruhig geschlafen hatte. Der Grund? Er lag allein im Bett. Er spürte die Wärme seines Partners nicht neben sich. Der Gedanke, der ihm daraufhin durch den Kopf gegangen war, erschreckte ihn: ‚Selten schlafen wir ohne den anderen ein. Es muss etwas passiert sein...’ Danach saß er senkrecht im Bett. Mit klopfenden Herzen und dem unangenehmen Gefühl vollkommen allein zu sein.   
Was hat die Kammer versucht ihnen mitzuteilen?  
Hätte sie vielleicht alles ans Licht gezerrt, wenn sie länger geblieben wären? Oder reichte der Kammer schon der Blutkuss?  
Das brachte Draco zu einer weiteren Überlegung:  
Einen Blutkuss, also eine Bluthochzeit, konnten definitiv nur Geborene Vampire durchführen. Jedoch war weder in seiner noch in der Familie der Potters ein solches Wesen im Stammbaum zu finden. Waren er und Harry dann überhaupt Malfoy und Potter?   
Vollkommen geschockt von dieser „Erkenntnis“ blieb Draco mitten im Gang stehen. 

 

Still ging Harry neben ihm her.  
Beantwortete alle Fragen nach seinem Verbleib mit eisernem Schweigen. Egal wer ihn fragte, er schwieg.   
Inzwischen war sich Ron sicher, dass die Wahrheit der letzten Woche wohl immer ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis zwischen Malfoy und Harry bleiben würde. Er kannte den Schwarzhaarigen gut genug, um sagen zu können, dass er nichts erzählen würde. Und die Slytherin- Schlange würde ebenfalls schweigen. Doch das heizte die Gerüchteküche natürlich nur noch mehr an. Es kursierten schon die unmöglichsten Theorien. ‚Und keine davon würde der Wahrheit auch nur einen Millimeter weit nah kommen.’, seufzte Ron auf. Irgendwas war passiert. Irgendetwas würde passieren.   
Und es hatte mit Malfoy und Harry zu tun.   
Das spürte er ganz genau.  
‚Treawlany kann sich freuen: ich scheine doch noch Vorhersagen tätigen zu können.’, schloss er die Gedanken selbstironisch ab und wollte gerade durch die große Flügeltür in den Großen Saal schreiten, als ihm auffiel, dass ein ganz bestimmter blonder Slytherin mitten im Weg stand und sich nicht vom Fleck wegrührte. Er schien irgendwie leicht abwesend. Eigentlich genau wie Harry, der sich seit heute Morgen in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt zu befinden schien.   
Zum Erstaunen aller ging bei Malfoys Anblick ein Ruck durch Harry.  
Jeder, der in der unmittelbaren Umgebung stand und das Geschehen verfolgen konnte, hielt gespannt die Luft an. Was würde jetzt passieren?  
Harry ging jedoch ungeachtet der Spannungen, welche in der Luft lagen zu dem Silberblonden. Legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und riss ihn somit aus seinen Überlegungen.   
Erschrocken wandte sich der Slytherin um, beruhigte sich jedoch wieder schnell, als er den Gryffindor erkannte: „Harry.“, nickte er ihm zu.  
„Draco.“, erwiderte dieser die Geste und gemeinsam durchschritten sie die Tür zur Großen Halle, um sich endlich ihr Frühstück abzuholen. Kaum in der Halle, trennten sich die beiden Kontrahenten und steuerten friedlich und ohne irgendeine giftige Bemerkung mit dem Anderen gewechselt zu haben, ihre jeweiligen Haustische an.   
Die absolute Fassungslosigkeit, die sie mit ihrem kleinen Intermezzo ausgelöst hatten, nicht beachtend.

 

Doch das sollte nicht der einzige Schock an diesem Tag bleiben...

 

Geschafft lehnte Harry am Baum.   
Das Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen der Sonne zugewandt.  
Der Tag war zwar noch relativ jung, doch die Fragen der Anderen setzten ihm ganz schön zu. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das der Tag schon vorbei wäre und er sich wieder in sein Bett verkriechen könnte. Den Baldachin fest verschlossen. So dass nichts und niemand mehr an ihn herankäme.   
Er hatte sich relativ schnell aus der Halle verkrümelt.  
Langsam war er zu den Koppeln geschlendert, bei denen Hagrid immer seinen Unterricht abzuhalten pflegte. Ein wenig abseits hatte er sich dann gegen einen Baum gelehnt und wartete jetzt darauf, dass die Stunde begann. 

 

Vollkommen erschöpft ging Draco hinunter zu den Koppeln. Er hatte mit Absicht solange gewartet, bis auch der letzte seiner Klassenkameraden die Halle bereits verlassen hatte. So würde er zwar unter diesen Umständen etwas zu spät zum Unterricht erscheinen, jedoch entging er so ihren fragenden Blicken. Nicht das sie ihn mit Fragen durchlöchern würden. Nein, das trauten sie sich nicht. Egal, wie groß die Neugierde war. Jedoch reichten die Blicke. Die Blicke aller in der Halle Anwesenden, welche es sich nicht nehmen ließen, leise über das Geschehene zu tuscheln, in dem Glauben, er würde es nicht mitbekommen. Es war ihm schlichtweg ein Rätsel, wie Harry das all die Jahre ausgehalten hatte. Ihn schaffte ja bereits ein Morgen!  
Die Koppeln kamen schließlich immer näher und statt sich zu seiner Klasse zu stellen, steuerte er geradewegs einen Baum ein wenig abseits des Unterrichtsfeldes an. Mit geschlossenen Augen glitt er den Stamm hinunter und genoss die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne.   
Bis er merkte, wie jemand seine Schulter als Kopfkissen missbrauchte.   
Kurz blinzelte er hinunter und erkannte einen schwarzen, wuscheligen Haarschopf. Entspannt schloss er seine Augen wieder. Es war nur Harry, der sich da an ihn lehnte. Der ihm das Gefühl gab, endgültig daheim angekommen zu sein. Bei dem er das Gefühl hatte, sich fallen lassen zu können in der Gewissheit, dass der Andere ihn auffangen würde.   
Woher er diese Gewissheit nahm, konnte er nicht sagen. Aber ihm gefiel das Gefühl, welches ihm diese Gewissheit vermittelte. Nämlich absolute Sicherheit. Sicherheit und Geborgenheit.   
Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, legte er einen Arm um Harry und driftete ebenfalls in den Schlaf ab. 

Inzwischen war Hagrid angekommen und ging die Anwesenheitsliste durch. Da sich Harry nicht meldete, als er ihn aufrief, blickte er auf und ließ seinen Blick über das Gelände schweifen. Bis er an einem ganz bestimmten Baum hängen blieb. Die Augen weit aufriss und nicht so ganz glauben wollend, was seine Sehnerven versuchten an seine Gehirn weiterzuleiten. Das war doch ein absolut... unmögliches!... Bild!  
Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy... friedlich... vereint... man konnte beinah sagen: in inniger Umarmung... das konnte es doch nicht geben!  
Inzwischen hatten auch die Schüler realisiert, dass ihr Professor etwas entdeckt haben musste, was ihn seiner Sprachfertigkeit beraubt hatte. Einer nach dem Anderen folgte seinem Blick und eine Kinnlade nach der anderen klappte hinunter.   
So unmöglich es auch klingen mochte, doch die beiden Jungen, friedlich in ihrer Umarmung gefangen, schlafend, sachte in das Licht der Morgensonne getaucht, strahlten einen Frieden und Harmonie aus, die noch keinem untergekommen war.   
Nur langsam wurde Hagrid klar, dass er eigentlich mit seinem Unterricht beginnen müsste. Aber dafür müsste er die beiden wecken.   
Noch langsamer setzte er sich endlich in Bewegung.   
Vor den beiden Schlafenden ging er leise in die Hocke.   
Erst jetzt aus der Nähe erkannte er den friedvollen und entspannten Gesichtsausdruck der beiden. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, dann atmeten die Beiden sogar im Gleichtakt.   
Vorsichtig rüttelte Hagrid an Harrys Schulter. Versuchte ihn behutsam wach zu bekommen. Was sich jedoch als schwerer rausstellte als erwartet. Er legte mehr Kraft in seine Bemühungen und wurde prompt mit einem unwilligen Knurren seitens Harry belohnt. Als Antwort darauf verstärkte Malfoy seine Umarmung und der Gryffindor beruhigte sich wieder. Alles während sie schliefen.  
Irgendwo hatte Hagrid mal gelesen, dass der Mensch im Schlaf alle seine Grenzen fallen ließ und dem Unterbewusstsein freien Raum ließ.   
Wenn das stimmte, dann würde es ja bedeuten, dass die beiden sich eigentlich näher standen, als bisher angenommen. Ein leises Lächeln huschte über Hagrid gemütliches Gesicht. Er war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass sich hinter den „Streitereien“ eigentlich eine tiefe Leidenschaft verbarg. Schien wohl so, als wären die Zwei endlich dahinter gekommen. Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, während er Harry nun schon fast unsanft an der Schulter rüttelte. Die Quittung bekam er in Form eines äußerst ungehaltenen Fauchens, welches ihm Harry schlechtgelaunt entgegenschleuderte.   
Vollkommen geschockt wich Hagrid ein wenig zurück.  
Mit Erschrecken erkannte er die spitzen Eckzähne und schimmerndes Gold in den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen. Nur ein Blinzeln später und der alte Harry saß vor ihm und schaute ihn leicht verloren an. Der Wildhüter bemerkte sehr wohl, dass Malfoy dem Anderen beruhigend über den Rücken strich, was mit Sicherheit nicht ganz unschuldig an der „Rückverwandlung“ war. Hagrid konnte sich des Gefühl nicht erwehren, dass viele Handlungen der Beiden noch unbewusst geschahen. So wie mit Sicherheit die beruhigende Geste Malfoys bei Harry. Nur hatte er eben tatsächlich das gesehen, was er gesehen hatte? Spitze Eckzähne? Goldene Augen? Und hatten seine Ohren ihm tatsächlich jenes beinah unmenschlich nennende Fauchen zugetragen?  
Was war das mit Harry und Malfoy?  
Was war in der vergangenen Woche mit ihnen geschehen?  
„Ich wollte euch lediglich mitteilen, dass der Unterricht beginnt.“

 

Ein paar Tage geschah nichts weiter.   
Die Schüler und auch Lehrer gewöhnten sich daran, dass sich Harry und Draco mit Respekt begegneten und wahrscheinlich noch mehr hinter alledem stecken musste, als sie alle ahnte. Ebenso nahmen sie hin, dass sie wahrscheinlich nie alle Puzzleteile zusammenbekommen würden. Denn die beiden Dickköpfe schwiegen weiterhin.   
Am Freitag, die letzten beiden Stunden, ließ Snape jeden Schüler einen anderen Trank brauen. Bevor er sie abfüllen ließ, kontrollierte er, ob jeder alles richtig gemacht hatte. Zu seinem Erstaunen hatten sogar Neville und Harry ihre Tränke hinbekommen.   
„Bitte füllen Sie ihre Tränke in unbeschriftete Phiolen. Stellen Sie sie hier bei mir auf dem Schreibtisch ab und begeben sich zurück an Ihre Plätze.“  
Kaum hatte der letzte Schüler seiner Aufforderung folge geleistet, sprach er weiter: „Ich werde jetzt einen nach dem anderen nach vorne rufen. Sie werden sich ein Flakon aussuchen und trinken. Ihre Mitschüler werden anhand der auftretenden Wirkung herausfinden müssen, um welchen Trank es sich handelt. Ich kann Sie beruhigen: jeder Trank ist gelungen und alle sind ungiftig.“ Wenn er es sich erlaubt hätte, dann hätte Snape jetzt wie eine Katze beim Sahneschlecken gelächelt. Wenn denn Katzen lächeln könnten. Er hatte auch schon ein ganz bestimmtes Opfer vor Augen. Als kleine Rache dafür, dass er es auch noch geschafft hatte seinen Lieblingsschüler um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln.   
„Mr. Potter? Würden Sie bitte den Anfang machen?“  
Mit einem knappen Nicken erhob sich der Gryffindor von seinem Platz.  
Ohne genau hinzuschauen, griff er einfach in die Menge der Flakons und stürzte dessen Inhalt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hinunter.   
Eine Weile geschah gar nichts.  
Snape war schon kurz davor zu glauben, dass jemand einfach nur Wasser abgegeben hatte und wollte seinen Unmut schon laut äußern, als den Körper des Gryffindors ein unmerkliches Zittern erfasste, welches sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu verstärken schien. Die Atmung ging tief rasselnd und unregelmäßig. Unnatürliche Blässe hatte die natürliche Bräune vertrieben und ein Schweißfilm bedeckte die Haut des Jungen. Noch lautlos bewegte er seine Lippen. Doch mit jedem Wort wurde er lauter, bis man schließlich seine rau gewisperten Worte in dem leisen Raum verstehen konnte: „... Blut... überall Blut... ein tiefrotes Meer... Berge von Toten... Federn... wie roter Schnee... Kampf... Tod... Morgenstern...“  
Seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach.   
Er verstand nicht was er sah.  
Die Bilder erdrückten ihn.  
Schnürten ihm die Luft ab.   
Er hob seine Hände.  
Sah aber nur die blutroten Ströme, die sich aus ihnen ergossen.  
Er hatte den Tod gebracht. Es stimmte was alle sagten: Er konnte nur den Tod bringen. Er wusste nicht, was Leben heißt. Er würde alles und jeden in seiner Umgebung in den Tod reißen.   
Heiße Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab.   
Netzten den Stoff der kostbaren Robe.   
Starke Arme umfingen ihn und gaben ihm Halt. Das spürte er.   
Dennoch reichte es nicht aus, sich aus diesem Alptraum zu befreien. 

 

Draco beobachtete, wie Harry vollkommen ruhig eine der Phiolen hinunterkippte. Eine Zeitlang geschah gar nichts, doch dann schien die Wirkung einzusetzen. Allerdings gefiel ihm gar nicht was er sah. Snapes Gesicht nach zu urteilen, konnte er ebenfalls nichts mit dieser extremen Reaktion anfangen. Harrys Zustand verschlechterte sich zusehends. Die gewisperten Worte machten ihm klar, dass es sich um einen Erinnerungstrank handeln musste. Ausgerechnet! Wo sie doch beide nicht wussten, was sie verband. Was ihnen die Kammer der Finsternis mitteilen wollte.   
Besorgt stürzte er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, als dessen Beine sein Gewicht nicht mehr tragen wollten. Nahm ihn in eine schützende Umarmung. Strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Bemerkte er doch das unkontrollierte Zittern des Anderen.   
Erreichen tat er ihn nicht mehr.   
Die moosgrünen Tiefen blickten ihm leer entgegen.  
Gefangen in den Bildern, die ihm seine Erinnerungen zeigten.   
Mit aller Macht unterdrückte Draco die in ihm aufkeimende Verzweiflung.  
Er wollte den Schwarzhaarigen nicht verlieren! Nicht schon wieder!  
Ungehalten fauchte er seinen Hauslehrer an:  
„Schirmen Sie uns von den Anderen ab und sorgen Sie dafür, dass ich Ihren Pfusch wenigstens unbesehen vom Rest der Klasse bereinigen kann.“   
Viel zu verdattert um darüber nachzudenken, dass er gerade einen Befehl von einem seiner Schüler entgegen nahm, kam Snape der Aufforderung nach. Er errichtete eine Schild, der den anderen Schülern zeigte, wie sich Draco über Harry beugte und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Was sich tatsächlich hinter dem Schutz abspielen würde, würde nur er mit ansehen können.   
Draco kam nur eine Möglichkeit in den Sinn, wie er Harry wieder zurückholen konnte. Der Blutkuss hatte etwas in ihnen geweckt. Vielleicht würde weiterer Blutkontakt die Fesseln entgültig sprengen.   
Ohne es zu merken, glichen seine Eckzähne inzwischen wieder den Fangzähnen eines Vampirs. Vorsichtig ritzte er sich damit die Zunge auf, umfasste zärtlich Harrys Kopf mit beiden Händen, während er sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und seine Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss verschloss.   
Er drang vorsichtig in die warme Höhle des Anderen ein.  
Kaum schmeckte Harry das Blut, drückte er sich verzweifelt an ihn. Schlang seine Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss mit einer verzweifelten Leidenschaft, die Draco die Luft zum atmen nahm. Jedoch ließ er sich davon nicht beirren und ritzte mit seinen Zähnen auch die Zunge des Anderen auf. Erneut konnte sich ihr Blut vermischen.   
Erneut rüttelten längst verschüttete Erinnerungen und Mächte an ihren straffen Fesseln. Versuchten die Dunkelheit, welche sie vor dem Licht verbargen, abzustreifen und ans Licht zugelangen.   
‚Bitte komm zu mir zurück... Bitte lass mich hier nicht allein zurück...’

Zusätzlich zu den blutgetränkten Bildern, spürte Harry nun auch den metallischen Geschmack des roten Lebenssaftes auf seinen Lippen.   
Er kannte diesen Geschmack.   
Er verband mit ihm Ruhe und Geborgenheit. Heimat.   
Verzweifelt presste er sich enger an den warmen Körper, der ihn hielt und ihm freiwillig von der roten Flüssigkeit gab. Ganz in der Hoffnung, dass es dieser jemand schaffte ihn aus dem Gefängnis zu holen, in dem seine Erinnerungen verweilten. Das die Ketten um ihn herum rissen und ihn wieder freigaben. Mit allen Vor- und Nachteilen.   
Er wollte endlich sehen, wer ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte.  
Wer um ihn kämpfte. Wessen Gedanken es waren, die ihn anflehten, ihn nicht allein zu lassen...

Ihrer beider Wunsch war es schlussendlich, der die Siegel brechen ließ.  
Der dafür sorgte, dass gewaltige Kräfte, einstmals unterdrückt, wieder frei fließen konnten. Das Erinnerungen, verschlossen und in tiefste Finsternis gebannt, ans Tageslicht zurückkehrten. Ihren Besitzern aufzeigten, wer sie wahrhaftig waren und... was sie verloren hatten. Was sie zu diesem verzweifelten Schritt getrieben hatte...

Snape verschlug es die Sprache.  
Gewaltige Energieströme umspielten die beiden Schüler fast schon zärtlich. Zupften spielerisch hin und wieder an ihren Roben, als wollte sie diese zum Tanz auffordern. Immer größer und gewaltiger wurde die Kraft, die beide umhüllte. Sanftes Licht umhüllte die Zwei schließlich, welches aus ihnen selbst zu kommen schien.   
Und plötzlich zierten den Rücken eines jeden seines Schülers gewaltige Schwingen. Drei an der Zahl bei jedem. Strahlend weiß.  
Jedoch wurden Harrys Federn in goldenen Glanz getaucht, während Dracos silbern erstrahlten. Das war der Moment in dem sie sich lösten. Traurig blickten goldene Augen und silberne:  
„Die Siegel sind gelöst...“  
„Ich wünschte, sie hätten länger gehalten... für die Ewigkeit...“  
Nun nahm Harry Draco in die Arme. Seine Schwingen umschlossen sanft seinen Partner.   
„Nicht nur du...“, gab er leise zurück, während sich seine goldstrahlenden Augen schlossen, um nicht die Trauer, die sich in ihnen wiederspiegelte, an die Welt zu geben. „... nicht nur du...“   
Dann sanken beide in segensreiche Ohnmacht. Die Flügel verschwanden und die tobenden Kräfte beruhigten sich. Umhüllten stattdessen die geschwächten Körper und tauchten schließlich in sie ein. Kehrten zu ihren ursprünglichen Besitzern zurück.   
Erst jetzt war Snape in der Lage den Schirm zu lösen und zu beten, dass niemand sonst diese unfassbaren Energieströme verspürt hatte.   
Aber woher sollte er auch wissen, dass mit dem Erwachen der beiden in Hogwarts alte Schilde aktiviert worden waren, die dabei halfen ihre wahre Natur vor der Außenwelt zu verbergen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine Warnung vorneweg: dieser Teil ist zum Teil recht heftig. Hab sogar hin und wieder mit schreiben aussetzen müssen, um mich wieder zu sammeln(is mir noch nie passiert^^°) Deswegen:*kessM schon mal vorsorglich viele, viele Tempoboxen hinstell*  
> Wenn Ihr noch irgendwelche Fehler findet, könnt Ihr die gern behalten, denn diese Pitelchen hat mir echt den letzten Nerv geraubt...

Kaum hatten sie die Augen aufgeschlagen, wurde ihnen von der aufgeregten Madame Pomfrey mitgeteilt, dass Prof. Dumbledore sie in seinem Büro zu sehen wünschte.   
Ihre Situation bedurfte keiner weiteren Worte.   
Sie kannten beide den Grund, der sie hierher geführt hatte. Und sie würden sich jederzeit wieder so entscheiden. Es gab nichts was ihren Schmerz lindern könnte. Nur süßes, seliges Vergessen.   
Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Direktor.

Nun saßen sie also, wie ein paar Tage zuvor, vor dem alten Mann.   
Doch wie viel hatte sich inzwischen geändert?  
Alles!  
Nichts war mehr so, wie es war.  
Und doch war jetzt alles wieder so, wie es sein sollte... fast...

Besorgt glitten die hellblauen Augen über die beiden Jungen.   
Albus war froh, dass es den beiden wieder gut zu gehen schien.   
Er konnte nichts auffälliges an ihnen feststellen. Nur wer genau hinschaute, bemerkte die kleinen Veränderungen: die würdevollere Ausstrahlung, die Augen, die ein Alter zeigten, welches die Jungen unmöglich erreicht haben können, die verschlosseneren Mienen.   
Alles in allem wirkten sie nicht mehr wie 17 jährige Teenager.   
Dumbledore seufzte leise auf.   
Severus weigerte sich beharrlich über die Geschehnisse zu berichten.   
Sie hatten nur den Restinhalt der Phiole analysieren und feststellen können, dass es sich um einen einwandfreien Erinnerungstrank gehandelt hatte. Aber warum hat Harry dann darauf so extrem reagiert? Was hat ihn derartig kollabieren lassen?   
Zumindest mit der Reaktion des Jungen war der Tränkemeister rausgerückt. Und die entsprachen keineswegs dem üblichen Reaktionsbild bei Einnahme des Trankes.   
Hing das alles mit den Geschehnissen um die Kammer der Finsternis zusammen? War da die Erklärung zu suchen?  
Was hat die Kammer seinen beiden Schützlingen mitteilen wollen?   
Was war so dermaßen tief in ihnen verborgen, dass Harry bei einem derart simplen Trank der Erinnerung zusammenbrach? Was weigerte sich dem Dunkel des Vergessens zu entkommen? Und vor allem: warum?  
Ein diskretes Räuspern von Draco führte den Direktor Hogwarts zurück an die Gegenwart.   
„Entschuldigt bitte...“, lächelte Albus ein wenig verlegen. „Wie geht es euch?“  
„Den Umständen entsprechend.“, gab Harry leicht amüsiert zurück. Denn die Neugierde ob der gestrigen Ereignisse war dem Professor an der Nasenspitze anzusehen.   
„Gut, gut... Darf ich euch mit Graf Dracul bekannt machen?“  
Bei diesen Worten trat ein Mann mittleren Alters aus den Schatten heraus neben den Direktor. „Ich habe ihm eure Geschichte erzählt, in der Hoffnung, dass er uns einen Rat geben könnte. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass zwei „Nicht- Geborene- Vampire“ eine Blutzeremonie vollzogen haben, hat ihn die beschwerliche Reise hierher aufnehmen lassen.“   
Bei der Vorstellung des Grafen lächelten sich Harry und Draco leicht zu. Schwiegen jedoch und warteten ab, was Albus noch sagen würde.  
Bevor der Direktor jedoch weitersprechen konnte, spürten sie das Erscheinen einer mächtigen Präsenz im Raum.  
Aufkeuchend fixierten der Graf und Dumbledore einen Punkt hinter Harry und Draco. Kaum hatten sich die beiden umgedreht, sprangen sie auch schon auf und lagen dem Neuankömmling mit einem freudigen: „Lu!“ in den Armen. Der Fremde hingegen drückte beide Jungen fest an sich und hauchte ihnen einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.   
„Was...?“   
Mit strahlenden Augen schauten sie zu dem großem Mann auf.   
„Ich hab’ gespürt, wie die Schilde aktiviert wurden. Das ließ ja nur einen Schluss zu... was macht ihr nur für Sachen? Ohne ein weiteres Wort einfach zu verschwinden...“, seufzte Lu resigniert auf.  
Er kannte den Grund.  
Er wusste, dass den beiden im Endeffekt keine andere Möglichkeit geblieben war. Wenn sie nicht gegangen wären, wären sie über kurz oder lang zerbrochen.   
„Und? Hat die Zeit geholfen?“, erkundigte sich der große Mann leise.  
Die Antwort bestand darin, dass sich Harry und Draco enger an ihn kuschelten und nach unten schauten. „Hast du...“, Harry schluckte. „Hast du irgendetwas finden können?“ Die Frage war kaum zu verstehen gewesen.   
„Lasst uns setzen und darüber reden.“, entgegnete Lu sanft. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung stand anstelle von Dumbledores Schreibtisch und der Bürostühle eine gemütliche Sitzecke mit Wohnzimmertisch und Erfrischungen. Graf Dracul und der Direktor saßen mit verdutzten Gesichtern auf der frischgezauberten Couch. Lu führte die Jungen zum Sofa und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber.   
„Kann ich EUCH sehen? Oder muss ich mit den „Masken“ vorlieb nehmen?“, sah Lu sie gespannt an. Harry und Draco lächelten ihn kurz an und lösten dann die Siegel, die ihre jetzige Gestalt aufrecht hielten.  
Sowohl Harry als auch Draco hatten nun eine hochgeschossene Gestalt inne. Genau wie Lu. Jedoch wirkte keiner der Drei bullig. Trotz der Größe wirkten sie zart und biegsam... wie eine junge Birke. Ihr Erscheinungsbild- androgyn- nicht wirklich männlich, aber auch nicht wirklich weiblich... irgendwie zu viel von beiden und dennoch zu wenig, um sie eindeutig zu ordnen zu können- einfach wunderschön...  
Aber die Kraft und Energie, die durch alle drei floss, war nicht zu übersehen. Sie zeigte an, dass man mit allen dreien zu rechnen hatte und sie keinesfalls unterschätzen durfte.   
Harrys Haare waren etwas länger, aber insgesamt immer noch kurz und elegant zerstrubbelt. Seine Augen blitzten im strahlenden, warmen Gold.   
Dracos silberblond war einem reinen Silber gewichen und die Haare fielen nun locker durchgestuft auf die schmalen Schultern. Augen wie flüssiges Silber blickten nun der Welt entgegen. Sanft legte Harry einen Arm um Dracos Hüfte und zog ihn näher zu sich. Der Silberhaarige bettete seinen Kopf auf der Schulter Harrys. Dann blickten sie in Lus bronzene Seelenspiegel. 

Der Graf und Dumbledore trauten ihren Augen nicht. Jedoch aus vollkommen unterschiedlichen Gründen.   
Dumbledore, weil er zum einen nicht verstand, was hier gerade passierte und zum anderen behagte ihm die augenfällige Veränderung nicht. Irgendwo hatte er mal was zu diesen Augenfarben gelesen. Wenn er sich doch nur erinnern könnte, wo und vor allem was das gewesen war...  
Der Graf hingegen konnte es nicht ganz glauben. Endlich hatte er sie wiedergefunden! Hielt sich jedoch zurück. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass seine Herren in den letzten Jahrzehnten mit ganz argen Problemen zu kämpfen hatten. Anders konnte er sich die „Flucht“ und nun auch die jetzige Situation nicht erklären. 

Lu räusperte sich:  
„Nun, ich habe wirklich alles auf den Kopf gestellt. Sowohl auf der Erde wie auch in der Hölle. Der Himmel, nun ja...“, lächelte er sarkastisch mit ein wenig Wehmut. Draco und Harry erwiderten es ebenso melancholisch. Sie hatten alle ihre Geschichte. Sie waren Geschichte. Sie lebten in ihr und hatten sie geschaffen. Doch das gehörte jetzt nicht hierher...   
„Wer auch immer den Kleinen entführt hat, benutzt einen enormen Zauber, um ihn abzuschirmen. Ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen wie viele Blutopfer nötig waren um eure Bindung soweit zu unterbrechen...“, schloss er mit einem Schaudern.   
Harry verstärkte die Umarmung um Draco.  
Beide hatten verschlossene Mienen und pressten die Lippen nur noch fester zusammen.   
„Inzwischen bin ich soweit zu glauben, dass sie von Anfang an geplant hatten, dass euch auffällt, dass es sich bei dem toten Körper um ein Duplikat handelt.“, fuhr Lu fort. „Sie wollten euch brechen. Euch...“  
„Was ihnen zweifellos auch gelungen ist. Ich mein, schau uns doch an!“, brauste Draco verbittert in Harrys Armen auf. Jener verstärkte die Umarmung nochmals und hauchte dem silbernen Schopf einen Kuss auf die Mähne. „Sie hatten Wasser aus dem Fluss Lethe. Die Dämpfe haben unseren Verstand umnebelt und uns geschwächt. Wir konnten nichts machen. Nur hilflos zu sehen, wie vermummte Dämonen unseren Kleinen aus seinem Bettchen hoben und angeblich umbrachten... ihn vorher auf jede erdenklich Art folterten, bevor sie seinem kleinen Körper endlich die Erlösung schenkten. Sie wussten, dass wir zusahen. Deswegen veranstalteten sie dieses Schauspiel. Sie wollten uns damit bereits tausend Tode sterben lassen...“, brach Draco ab. Zitternd barg er sein Gesicht in der Robe Harrys. Verkrallte sich in ihr. Sicher, in den Armen seines Partners Geborgenheit zu finden.   
„Du weißt genauso gut wie wir, dass Lethe entgegen aller Legenden im Himmelreich fließt. Schützend schlängelt sich der „Fluss des Vergessens“ um den Garten Eden. Schmiegt sich an seine Grenzen und legt über jeden, der ihn unbefugt Betritt, das Vergessen. Nur Lethe ist in der Lage uns derart zu schwächen.“, führte Harry weiter aus. „Deswegen ist klar, dass der Alte bei der Sache seine Finger im Spiel haben muss! Wie sonst sollten Dämonen an das Wasser kommen? Denn das welche dabei waren, haben die niederen Helfershelfer bewiesen. Jene dienen nur stärkeren Dämonen, denen sie sich unterordnen. Scheinbar nimmt uns seine Heiligkeit den -Verrat-“, dieses Wort spie er derart verächtlich aus, dass Dumbledore und Dracul zusammenzuckten. „immer noch krumm.“  
„Tut mir leid.“, murmelte Lu betreten.   
„Du bist der Letzte, der sich deswegen einen Vorwurf machen müsste. Wir würden uns jederzeit wieder so entscheiden.“, unterbrach ihn Draco, der sich inzwischen wieder gefangen hatte, sanft.   
„Danke.“, lächelte Lu reichlich schief zurück. „Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass ihr wegen mir aus dem Paradies rausgeflogen, durch ein Meer aus Blut gewatet seit und die letzten paar Jahrtausende mit ansehen durftet, wie einer nach dem anderen eurer Art zugrunde ging.   
Da der Alte nicht an die Dämonen in der Hölle rankommt, hält er sich an euch, die sich für ein Leben auf der Erde entschieden haben...“  
„Luzifer!“, unterbrach ihn Harry resolut. „Das haben wir alles schon mehr als einmal durchgekaut. Es ist wie es ist und nun akzeptiere doch bitte einfach die Tatsache, dass wir unserem „Großen Bruder“ immer zur Seite stehen werden. Vor allem bei solch hinterlistigen Sachen, die der Alte bei dir abgezogen hat... Kaum zu glauben, dass er dich einmal geliebt haben soll...“ Harry redete sich immer mehr in Rage. Draco sah nur noch einen Ausweg, um diesen Redefluss zu stoppen: Kurzentschlossen zog er den Kopf seines Partners zu sich und legte seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen. Sofort verstummte dieser und genoss stattdessen die Liebkosung seines Gefährten.   
„Danke Ric! Sal steigert sich leider immer so rein...“

Nun konnte sich Dumbledore nicht mehr zurückhalten.   
Schon als sie den Fremden mit Luzifer anredeten, war er kurz davor gewesen die Unterhaltung zu unterbrechen. Doch Dracul hatte ihm warnend die Hand auf den Arm gelegt.   
Aber jetzt?   
Außerdem war die Rede doch etwas zu konfus und er wollte schon ganz gern wissen, wie die Geschichte dahinter war. Trotz seines Alters litt er leider unter extremer Neugierde.  
Leise räusperte er sich und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich: „Entschuldigt bitte, aber... Sal? Und Luzifer? Tausende von Jahren? Kleiner? Aus seinem Bettchen? Gefoltert? Wovon zum Teufel redet ihr?“  
Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich in Harrys/Sals Mundwinkel:  
„Ich hatte eigentlich schon viel früher mit einer Unterbrechung Ihrerseits gerechnet. Sie können Ihre Neugierde einfach nicht unterdrücken- mmh?“  
„Ähm...“ verlegene Röte zierte das alte, gemütliche Gesicht.   
Nachdenklich lag der Blick Dracos/Rics auf dem Direktor:  
„Sie haben uns die letzten Jahre, wenn auch unwissentlich, sehr geholfen. Außerdem haben Sie sich gut um die Schule und ihre Schüler gekümmert. Ich denke, es ist Ihr gutes Recht einer kleinen Geschichte zu lauschen, die ihre Neugierde befriedigen wird. Und der Graf erfährt nun endlich das, was er uns nie zu fragen wagte...“  
Luzifers Augenbraue wanderte nach oben; er ließ den Beiden jedoch ihren Willen. Wenn sie der Meinung waren, dass der Alte und der Graf würdig waren die Geschichte zu hören, dann würde er der Letzte sein, der es ihnen verbat. Leise fing er an:  
„Wenn wir Ihnen wirklich alles erzählen würden, würden wir in tausend Jahren noch hier sitzen. Deswegen werden wir uns nur auf das Relevante beschränken... Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass alles, was Sie hier hören werden die reine Wahrheit ist- so unglaublich sie auch klingen mag... Aber um wirklich alles zu verstehen, werden wir ein wenig ausholen müssen...  
Am Anfang schuf der Herr das Paradies. Einen Garten, der in seiner Vielfalt seinesgleichen sucht. Geschützt durch einen starken Strom, genannt Lethe, den Fluss des Vergessens. Zeitgleich, quasi als Nebeneffekt entstand die Erde.  
Dann nahm Er Erde und Wind und schuf Luzifel Morgenstern- seinen Gefährten. Bronzen seine Aura. Erde und Wind seine Elemente.  
Als zweites formte der Herr aus Feuer seinen ersten Seraph- Salazel Slyth, Wächter des Paradieses und erster Diener. Feuer sein Element, genannt Feurige Schlange, da dieses sein Lieblingstier darstellte.   
Danach nahm Er Wasser und Eis und schuf Godriel Gryff- den ersten Cherub, Wächter und Wärter seines Thrones und zweiter Diener. Eis und Wasser sein Element.   
Seraphine und Cherubime unterschieden sich in ihrer Ausstrahlung.  
Wo ein Seraph golden und warm schimmerte, strahlte der Cherub silbern und kühl.   
Jeder von ihnen dreien verfügte über immense Kräfte, sichtbar für jeden an den drei Schwingen, die ihre Rücken zierten.  
Später schuf Er die Erzengel. Übergab jedem der Vier ein Element in die Obhut. Doch uns, hervorgegangen aus den Elementen, konnte Er so nicht kontrollieren. Wir folgten unseren eigenen Gesetzmäßigkeiten. Entzogen uns seiner Kontrolle. Auch wenn wir weiterhin seinen Befehlen folge leisteten und unseren Aufgaben nachkamen, gab es etwas, was uns von den anderen Engeln, die später folgten, unterschied: die drei Schwingen und das wir die ersten waren. Die Bindung zwischen uns war und ist immer noch etwas besonderes...  
Trotz Luzifels unbändiger Liebe zu seinem Herrn und seinen beständigen Beteuerungen, dass er nur Ihm gehöre, fraß sich Eifersucht tief in den Herrn. Tiefe, alles verzehrende Eifersucht, die darin gipfelte, dass...“, hier brach Luzifer mit gebrochener Stimme ab. Schloss seine bronzenen, gequälten Augen und atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Als er sie wieder öffnete, leuchteten sie so freundlich wie eh und je.   
„... das gehört nicht hierher... entschuldigt bitte...“  
Die vier Anwesenden nickten nur. Zwei, weil sie wussten, was geschehen war. Zwei, weil sie den Schmerz hinter den Worten gespürt hatten.   
Sal übernahm die Geschichte:  
„Nachdem der Herr ein gutfunktionierendes Himmelreich aufgebaut hatte, machte Er sich an die Erschaffung des Menschen: Adam und Eva wurden „geboren“. Geformt aus dem Lehm der Erde und des Paradieses, getrocknet unter der Sonne des Himmels.   
Entgegen dem, was in der Bibel steht, bevölkerten sie bereits das Paradies mit ihren Nachkommen. Wir hatten unsere helle Freude daran. Immer wieder das Wunder der Geburt. Immer wieder konnten wir beobachteten, wie die Geschöpfe sich ihrer Umgebung bewusst wurden und langsam aufwuchsen. Süß waren sie in ihrer Unschuld und Naivität. Doch schnell war klar, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Der Herr enthielt ihnen das Bewusstsein ihres eigenen Seins. Sie konnten keine eigenen Erkenntnisse finden, Schlüsse daraus ziehen und sich weiterentwickeln. Sie stagnierten. Irgendwann riss Sal der Geduldsfaden. Er nahm die Gestalt einer Schlange an und führte die beiden ‚Erstgeschaffenen’ zum Baum der Erkenntnis, welcher tief versteckt und gut geborgen in der Mitte des Gartens wuchs. Kaum hatten Adam und Eva den ersten Bissen genommen, setzte eine Kettenreaktion ein: die Kräfte der Erkenntnis entfalteten sich ebenfalls in ihren Nachkommen.   
Der Herr strafte diesen Ungehorsam auf äußerst perfide Art und Weise: die Menschen atmeten den Dunst Lethes ein und vergaßen, dass sie je im Paradies gewesen waren. Behielten jedoch genug ihrer Erinnerung, um sich ständig nach einem Garten Eden zu sehnen.   
Adam und Eva schickte Er ebenfalls zurück zur Erde.  
Mit vollem Bewusstsein und dem Fluch sich von den eigenen Nachkommen ernähren zu müssen. Die ersten Vampire waren geboren.   
Salazel konnte Er nichts nachweisen, sodass jener ungeschoren davon kam. Dennoch hatte das sogenannte Dreigestirn immer ein Auge auf die Ersten Geborenen. Unterstützten sie, wo immer es ging. Durchstanden gemeinsam mit Adam und Eva die anfängliche schwierige Zeit. Immer hinter dem Rücken des Herrn.   
Wir waren es auch, die das Leid der Ersten Geborenen immer wieder ihre eigenen Kinder zu töten, mit den sogenannten Blutkelchen linderten. So konnten sie sich von Blut ernähren, ohne weiter unter ihren Nachkommen wildern zu müssen.   
Inzwischen hatten jene vergessen, wem sie ihre Existenz verdankten und machten Jagd auf ihre „Eltern“... auf einer jener Jagden entstand übrigens die Legende vom Heiligen Gral. Die Blutkelche spendeten den Geborenen Vampiren mit ihrem Blut „Leben“. Die Menschen übertrugen das auf die Allgemeinheit. Nachdem die Vampire das begriffen hatten, lösten sie die Kelche mit den sogenannten Blutkristallen ab. Die Kelche nahmen wir wieder an uns und vernichteten sie.   
Und Dracul, bevor du fragst, die ersten Vampire sind tatsächlich Adam und Eva gewesen. Hier auf der Erde nannten sie sich jedoch Ekimus und Lilith.“, lächelte Sal den Grafen an. Er kannte den anderen gut genug, um zu wissen, was in ihm vorging. Dracul erwiderte die Geste und lauschte dann weiterhin der dunklen Stimme des ehemaligen Seraph:  
„Irgendwann kam es zu dem Grossen Krieg zwischen Gott und Luzifel.   
Wir blieben bei Luzifel. Denn das was der Herr sich da geleistet hat, war ungeheuerlich...“, er räusperte sich und sammelte sich kurz. „... Viele Unzufriedene schlossen sich uns an. Sie verstanden die Handlungen und Gedankengänge des Herren nicht mehr. Wollten sich nicht mehr mit Ausflüchten seinerseits zufrieden geben... Viele von uns fanden auf dem Schlachtfeld ihren Tod. Viele starben durch meine Hand... meinem Schwert... Der Himmel färbte sich rot, ob des vielen Blutes. Die Toten stapelten sich... Federn, ehemals gold- und silbernschimmernd, nun wie blutroter Schnee, fielen auf uns hernieder.  
Meine einzigen Gedanken galten inzwischen nur noch Luzifel und meinem Geliebten. Wenn ich sie verlieren würde...“ Hier schüttelte er sich kurz. Als wenn er mit so einer simplen Bewegung alle negativen Erinnerungen abschütteln könnte. „Wie dem auch sei, der Herr entschied die Schlacht für sich, indem Er hinterlistiger Weise die Eigenschaften des Lethe für sich nutzte. Bei jedem Wesen reichten schon die Dämpfe, um es vergessen zu lassen. Wenn man jemanden das Wasser zu trinken gab, dann löschte man alles aus, was denjenigen ausmachte. Er war dann quasi wie ein neues, ungeschriebenes Blatt Papier. Uns Engel jedoch betäubten die Dämpfe nur. Sie lähmten uns. Wann immer wir Eden betreten oder verlassen wollten, mussten wir einen komplizierten Zauber sprechen, der uns schützte. Wenn wir jedoch vollkommen unverhofft damit konfrontiert werden, sind wir vollkommen hilflos und schwach. Das nutzte der Herr.   
Im Endeffekt ließ Er uns die Wahl, ob wir in der Hölle als Dämonen weiterleben wollten oder auf der Erde als Vampire.   
Luzifel entschied sich für die Hölle. Der Ort, der dem Himmel am weitesten entfernt war. Wir verstanden ihn und akzeptierten das. Doch Ric und ich entschieden uns für ein Leben auf der Erde. Zum einen, weil uns dieses Fleckchen der Schöpfung schon immer fasziniert hatte und zum anderen, weil wir uns immer noch für Lilith und Ekimus verantwortlich fühlten.   
So spaltete sich das rebellische Heer auf: einige folgten Luzifer in die Hölle, einige blieben hier bei uns und bildeten den Clan der Gold- und Silbervampire. Seraphime wurden zu Goldvampiren, Cherubime zu Silbervampiren. Die Strafe des Herren sollte vorsehen, dass wir nun ebenfalls damit gestraft werden würden uns von dem Blut der Menschen zu ernähren. Doch auch hier schlugen wir ihm ein Schnippchen. Den Gold- und Silbervampiren langte das Blut ihres Partners. Sie waren weder auf Blutkelche noch auf Blutkristalle angewiesen. Sobald sie einen Partner gefunden hatten, konnten sie sicher sein, nicht zu verdursten. Der Blutdurst würde solange unterdrückt werden, bis man seinen Partner oder Partnerin gefunden hatte. Zu gern hätte ich das Gesicht des Herren gesehen, als ihm klar wurde, dass wir ihn mal wieder überlistet hatten...“, lachte Sal grimmig in sich hinein. „Mit dem Fall verloren wir das Privileg das -el in unserem Namen zu behalten. Aus Luzifel wurde Luzifer, aus Salazel- Salazar und aus Godriel- Godric... Wie auch immer, irgendwie pendelte es sich ein, dass die Gold- und Silbervampire als eine Art Königsrasse von den anderen Vampiren angesehen wurde und eine Art Herrscherfunktion inne hatten. Die Zeit verging. Und immer mehr unserer gefallen Kameraden siechten an einer uns unbekannten Seuche dahin. Nichts dürfte eigentlich in der Lage sein uns zu töten. Zumindest nichts irdisches. Es dauerte lange, bis wir dahinter kamen, dass es Gott war, der dahinter steckte. Zu lange... Denn bis dahin war unser letzter Kamerad in unseren Armen verstorben... So waren nur noch Ric und ich übrig... Selbst Ekimus und Lilith hatte es dahingerafft. Der Herr ist wahrhaftig rachsüchtig. Nicht einen wollte er von uns mehr lebend wissen. Unsere einzige Sorge galt in dem Moment Luzifer. Wir dankten sonst wem dafür, dass er sich für die Hölle entschieden hatte. Durch dessen Pforten würde es noch nicht mal der Herr schaffen. Dafür kam Cerberus seiner Aufgabe zu gewissenhaft nach. Der Styx und der Fährmann waren ein weiteres unüberwindbares Hindernis auf dem Weg zu Luzifers neuen Heimatstatt. Von den unzähligen Dämonen und Geistern mal ganz abgesehen. Der Herr hatte also keine Möglichkeit in der Hölle ebenso zu wüten, wie auf Erden...“   
Hier unterbrach sich Sal und schien sich in Gedanken zu verlieren.  
Flüchtig strich ihm Ric über die Hand welche immer noch an seiner Hüfte ruhte. Der Schleier über den goldenen Seen seines Partners hoben sich und ließen sie wieder glänzen. Ebenso huschte ein kleines Lächeln über seine angespannten Züge. Ric konnte gar nicht anders, als ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel zu drücken, eh er sich wieder den anderen Anwesenden zuwandte. Mit seiner ruhigen Stimme führte er die Geschichte fort:  
„Irgendwie ergab es sich, dass Graf Dracul zu unserem Vertreter gegenüber den anderen Vampiren und alten Geschöpfen wurde. Auch wenn sich viele nicht mehr sicher sind, ob die Geschichten über unsere Herkunft Legenden oder doch Wahrheit sind, respektieren sie uns und bitten uns in verzwickten Situationen immer wieder um Rat. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass alle anderen Gold- und Silbervampire einer nach dem anderen unter scheinbar mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben kamen, verstehen sie, dass wir uns aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen haben und nur noch über Dracul zu erreichen waren.   
Dann, vor fast eintausend Jahren wollten wir uns eine Zuflucht schaffen. Etwas, was auch die Zeit überdauern würde und uns immer wieder aufnehmen würde, wenn wir Zeit und Ruhe brauchten. So entstand die Idee zu Hogwarts. Als Tarnung schlossen wir und mit Helga und Rowena zusammen. Doch die meiste Arbeit und auch Herzblut wurde von uns beiden in dieses Gemäuer gesteckt. Jeder Stein hier könnte Geschichten erzählen...“, lachte er leise in sich hinein. „Um auch mal in unsere wahren Gestalten schlüpfen zu können, legten wir mit Hilfe von Luzifer besondere Schilde um Hogwarts. Diese Schilde würden in der Lage sein unsere Kräfte und Auren vor der Außenwelt abzuschirmen und so hätten wir wirklich einen Ort der Ruhe. Sobald wir uns hierher zurückziehen würden, würden die Schilde aktiviert und Luzifer würde wissen, dass wir hier wären. Aber auch er kehrte immer wieder gern hierher zurück. Wie es schien, machte es ihm Spaß sich um die Kleinen zu kümmern und ihnen was beizubringen. Immer wieder, mit Abständen, kehrten wir nach Hogwarts zurück. Kamen unseren Lehrtätigkeiten mit Freude nach. Und irgendwann erwachte in Sal und mir der Wunsch auch so ein kleines Etwas unser eigen nennen zu können. Aufgrund unserer himmlischen Herkunft war das alles kein Problem. Wir konnten selbst entscheiden, ob männlicher oder weiblicher Körper...“ Hier musste Ric schlucken. Sein Blick schien in weite Ferne gerichtet zu sein und seine Stimme schien ebenfalls von ganz weit her zu kommen. Sal verstärkte die Umarmung noch einmal.  
„So weit ging auch alles gut. Wir bekamen einen kleinen süßen Sohn. Der sowohl seinen Eltern, als auch seinem Patenonkel Luzifer den Kopf verdrehte. Wir lebten zurückgezogen von allem. Wir waren uns so sicher, dass uns niemand finden könnte. Dennoch ist es ihnen irgendwie gelungen!“ Erneut schlich sich Bitternis ins Rics Stimme. Jedoch war sie nun gepaart mit Wut und unendlicher Trauer.   
„Kurz nach dem fünften Geburtstag unseres Kleinen geschah es:   
Sal und ich saßen abends noch bei einem gemütlichen Glas Wein zusammen, als uns mit einem mal schwummerig wurde. Die Welt verlor ihre festen Konturen und ließ uns vollkommen schwach und hilflos zurück.   
Wir kannten eigentlich nur eines, was diese Wirkung bei uns hervorrufen konnte: das Wasser Lethes. Schon stürmten niedere Dämonen unser Haus. Flitzten die Treppe hinauf und holten sich unseren Kleinen. Sie kamen wieder mit ihm herunter. Das erste Blut floss bereits... Wir lagen hilflos auf dem Boden... unsere Kräfte geschwunden... mussten mit ansehen...“, hier brach Rics Stimme entgültig. Die Bilder waren einfach zu viel. Das konnte er nicht beschreiben. Nicht das!  
Sal zog ihn in eine tiefe Umarmung. Wer hier jedoch wen stützte, wusste keiner der beiden zu sagen. Sanfte, goldschimmernde Schwingen legten sich behutsam um ihn und schirmten ihn von der Außenwelt ab. Vermittelten ihn das Gefühl absoluten Schutzes.   
Erneut krallte er sich in der Robe seines Geliebten und Gefährten. Mit tränenverschleierten Blick schaute er zu Sal auf. Bemerkte erst jetzt die silbernen Spuren auf der goldenen Haut. Auch in Sals Augen schimmerten Tränen.   
„Warum...? Warum er?“, kam es gequält aus den tiefsten Inneren Godrics.   
„Ich weiß es nicht...“, kam die ebenso gequälte Antwort Salazars. 

Dumbeldore und Dracul wagten nicht diese Szene zu unterbrechen.   
Gewaltige Schwingen hatten sich schützend um die beiden gefallenen Engel gelegt. Gaben ihnen den nötigen Raum wieder zu sich zu finden.   
Der alte Mann und der Graf hatten verstanden, was Ric nicht aussprechen konnte. Und sie waren erschüttert von der Brutalität, mit der hier vorgegangen worden war. Ihnen war klar, dass die Geschichte, die sie eben gehört hatten nur die Spitze eines sehr großen Eisberges war. Aber schon diese Spitze reichte aus, sie in ihren Grundfesten zu erschüttern.   
Konnte es wirklich sein, dass der Herr derartig rachsüchtig war, dass er sich sogar an unschuldigen Kindern vergriff?

Luzifer stand nach einer Weile auf und schritt gemessenen Schrittes zu seinen beiden „Kleinen Brüdern“. Sanft strich er über die weichen Federn. Immer wieder und wieder. Bis er es schließlich schaffte, sich die gewaltigen Schwingen zurückzogen und die beiden Vampire wieder Bezug zu ihrer Umwelt hatten. Er schloss die beiden ohne weitere Worte in eine zärtliche Umarmung, eh er sich zwischen ihnen niederließ und sie in seine Arme nahm. Froh, in ihm einen Halt zu finden, kuschelten sich die beiden an ihn. Dann nahm Ric den Faden der Geschichte wieder auf. Das Silber seiner Augen nicht hell und freundlich, sondern dunkle und schwer:  
„... nachdem wir uns wieder rühren konnten, stürzten wir zu unserem Sohn... Blut... in einem riesengroßen See aus Blut lag sein geschändeter Leib... kaum schlossen wir ihn in die Arme, wurde uns klar, dass es sich um einen Dummy handelte. Wir spürten keinerlei Verbindung zu ihm...   
Die Dämonen hatten uns an der Nase herumgeführt... Unser Sohn war schon längst fort und sie hatten uns mit... mit... gequält... tausend Tode sterben lassen... Als wir uns konzentrierten stellte sich die Verbindung zu unserem Kleinen wieder her. Wir konnten spüren, dass er noch lebte und anscheinend ging es ihm soweit ganz gut... und auf einmal... wie bei einer Theatervorstellung... senkte sich ein Vorhang zwischen uns... die Verbindung war unterbrochen worden... wir konnten nichts mehr von ihm wahrnehmen...Die Bindung zwischen einem Kind und seinen Eltern ist etwas besonderes. Vor allem bei Vampiren. Diese Bindung bleibt solange bestehen, bis sich das Kind an einen Partner bindet, der dann die Rolle eines Beschützers einnimmt... die Eltern ablöste...  
In dieses blutige Chaos stolperte Luzifer. Keine Ahnung, wie wir wohl ohne ihn die erste Zeit überstanden hätten... Wir suchten wie die Irren. Wandten jeden Bann, Fluch, Zauber oder sonstiges an. Doch die Bindung blieb tot. Das Einzige, was wir mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, war, dass unser Kleiner noch lebte. Wir wussten weder wo, noch wie, noch konnten wir ihn aufwachsen sehen...  
Ungefähr drei Jahre nach seinem Verschwinden konnten wir nicht mehr. Wir waren fix und alle. Ausgebrannt. Wenn wir so weiter gemacht hätten, wären wir unweigerlich in unser Grab gestiegen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die wir noch sahen, dem Herrn doch noch ein Schnippchen zu schlagen, vielleicht doch noch irgendwann einmal eine Spur von unserem Kleinen zu finden, war die Zeit zu überlisten... es heißt: Zeit heilt alle Wunden...   
Wir versiegelten unsere Erinnerungen, Fähigkeiten und unser komplettes Wesen tief in uns, wandten einen Spruch an, der uns nach Zufallsprinzip durch die Zeit als Säuglinge wiedergebären würde... So landete Sal in der Familie Potter und meinereiner bei den Malfoys...“, beendete ein vollkommen ausgelaugter Ric die Erzählung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *noch mal Taschentücher austeil*
> 
> Kurze Erklärungen:
> 
> Seraphim ist aus dem hebräischen- „Seraph“= brennen  
> -die Brennenden, die Feuerglühenden. die personengewordene Glut jenes Feuerhimmels, der Gott wie eine Aura umgibt.  
> -man kann „Saraph“ auch mit feuriger Schlange übersetzen  
> -sind geflügelte Feuerwesen, Feueraura Gottes
> 
> Cherubim= lebendiger Thronwagen Gottes  
> -Jahwe(Gott) trohnt auf oder über den Cherubim; auf ihnen fährt oder „reitet“ er vom Himmel herab, um David in der Schlacht beizustehen; vom Cherub sich erhebend hält er Gericht  
> -Hauptaufgabe der Cherub: alles Unreine und frevelhafte vom Sitz der Gottheit fernzuhalten  
> -bewachen Paradies/ bilden feurigen Sperrkreis, damit Adam und Eva in ihrer Gefallenheit nicht mehr zurückfinden können  
> \-->drei Schwingenpaare
> 
> Satan im Buch Hiob als Gottes Kamerad, äußerst Zweifel und stellt Gottesurteil auf die Probe. Erst unter Einfluss Babylons rückt Satan in Opposition zu Gott und erhält eine ihm fast ebenbürtige Macht.  
> In der persischen Vorstellung schuf Gott Engel, damit sie ihn lobten und verehrten, dann den Menschen. Gab den Engeln die Anweisung den Menschen zu dienen. Satan liebte Gott am meisten. Er lehnte es ab sich vor Menschen zu verneigen, da er dies nur vor Gott seinem Schöpfer tun wollte. Darauf hin „schmiss“ der Herr Satan aus dem Himmel, hinab in die Hölle. Denn den Geliebten nicht mehr sehen können, ist die Hölle...
> 
> Engel= griech. „änglos“= Bote  
> Brockhaus Kurzdef.: „Von Gott geschaffener Geist als Bote Gottes und zur Hilfe für den Menschen...“  
> Beschaffenheit: weder männlich noch weiblich. Und wenn doch Geschlecht, dann keine Verwendung dafür...
> 
>  
> 
> Gut, wie Ihr an den Erklärungen unzweifelhaft erkennen könnt, war ich doch recht freizügig in der Interpretation. Außerdem habe ich die Erfahrung gemacht, dass in jedem Buch, welches irgendwie über Religion schreibt doch irgendwie von den Anderen abweicht^^°   
> Laut meinen Infos haben nur Cherubim drei Schwingenpaare. Ich war so frei diese auch Luzifel und dem Seraph Salazel zu zugestehen^^°  
> Ich weiß, dass das –el im Engelsnamen etwas zu bedeuten hat, aber fragt mich jetzt bitte nicht was, ich steh da im Moment voll auf dem Schlauch^^ Deswegen hab ich die Namen Godric und Salazar auch derartig „verschandelt“*räusper*   
> Ebenso bei dem weder männlich noch weiblich und von wegen keine Verwendung dafür, habe ich wohl ein wenig zu freizügig meine Phantasie schweifen lassen^^°  
> Da es immer heißt, Gott „liebte“ Luzifel - auch genannt Morgenstern, da er so hell und schön strahlte wie eben dieser - von allen Engeln am meisten, hab ich sie kurzerhand zu Geliebten gemacht. Zu dem großem Krieg, welcher ja im Endeffekt zu Luzifels Sturz führte, hab ich ebenfalls eine eigene Theorie, die im späteren Verlauf der Story noch mal auftaucht.  
> Quelle: „Engel- Erfahrungen und Reflexionen“ von Sophy Burnham/Walter Verlag   
> Ekimus und Lilith, sowie einen Teil ihrer Geschichte habe ich mir aus dem Comic „Crimson“... äh... „ausgeborgt“. Geschrieben/gezeichnet von Brian Augustyn/Humberto Ramos/Sandra Hope. Erschienen im Dino- Verlag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bei animexx.de bei FanArt unter dem Nick Firey und Bildnamen: „Sal und Rick(oder auch Harry und Draco; ja, genau in dieser Reihenfolge!)“ existiert ein Bild zu dieser Fic!!  
> Hat mich vollkommen umgehauen, als Ayane mir Bbescheid gesagt hat.  
> DANKE Firey.  
> Dir sei dieser Teil gewidmet^__^
> 
> Diese Szene mit Snape spukte mir schon im Kopp rum, da war das erste Pitelchen noch nicht mal zu Papier gebracht.   
> Es hat mir wahnsinnig viel Spaß gemacht das hier zu schreiben und ist eher leichte Kost- also willkommene Abwechslung zu dem Letzten. Und den Nächsten^^°

Bedrückt, eher fast schon erdrückt, von der Erzählung schauten der Graf und Dumbledore auf das ehemalige Dreigestirn. Der Goldene, der Bronzene und der Silberne. Die Einzigen ihrer Art. Mit einer gewaltigen Last auf ihren Schultern. 

„Wie...“, der Direktor Hogwarts räusperte sich kurz, um seine Stimme wieder zum funktionieren zu bewegen. „Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Ich meine...“ Hilflos brach er auch hier ab. Wie sollte er mit zwei Wesen über die nähere Zukunft reden, von denen er ganz genau wusste, dass sie ihn mit einem Wimpernschlag vernichten könnten?  
„Ich denke, es wird das beste sein, wenn Ric und ich erst mal als Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy weiterhin in Hogwarts bleiben. So haben wir zum einen die Möglichkeit noch ein wenig zu Kräften zu kommen und unsere Gedanken in aller Ruhe zu sortieren und zum anderen ist es äußerst interessant Hogwarts mal aus dieser Perspektive zu erleben.“, schmunzelte Sal. „Allerdings warne ich Sie gleich vor, Professor, sobald es von Nöten ist, wird Harry Potter, Ihr Goldjunge, von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Ich werde das ohne weitere Erklärungen machen. Also überlegen Sie sich schon mal passenden Ausreden für die Öffentlichkeit.“  
Dumbledore senkte beschämt den Kopf.   
Ihm war klar worauf der ehemalige Seraph anspielte: darauf, dass er sich dazu herabgelassen hatte ein Kind zu einer Galionsfigur in einem blutigen Krieg emporzuheben und ihm somit die Hoffnung der gesamten Zauberschaft aufzulasten. Von dem Desaster mit den Dursleys ganz zu schweigen.   
„Machen Sie sich nicht zu wuschig.“, unterbrach Salazar seine Gewissensbisse. „Ich kann sehr gut nachvollziehen, was Sie zu diesem doch sehr... skrupellosen... Schritt bewogen hat. Sicherlich die Tatsache, dass Sie endlich jemanden hatten, der eine Attacke des Dunklen Lord überstanden hat. Somit konnten Sie den erschöpften Magiern erneut Kraft und Mut einflößen...“  
Beschämt nickte Dumbledore. 

Luzifer hauchte den inzwischen wieder versiegelten Salazar und Godric- also Harry und Draco- einen Kuss auf die Stirn, wisperte ein kurzes: „Wenn ihr mich braucht, ihr wisst, wie ihr mich erreichen könnt.“ und verschwand. Von einem Wimpernschlag zum Nächsten.   
Das Büro Dumbledores hatte mit dem Verschwinden des Herrn der Unterwelt wieder seine Ursprungsmöbelierung zurückbekommen.   
„Graf,“, wandte sich Draco/Godric an Dracul. „Wir wären Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr uns weiterhin nach außen vertretet.“  
Der Vampir deutete mit einem gemurmelten: „Selbstverständlich“ eine respektvolle Verbeugung an und zog sich ebenfalls zurück.  
Zurück blieben ein vollkommen erschöpfter Albus Dumbledore und zwei Schüler, die ein wenig zu melancholisch das Geschehen um sich herum verfolgten. 

 

„Zaubertränke!“, stöhnte Ron fast schon verzweifelt auf. „Wenn es je eine Hölle auf Erden gibt, dann in diesen Kerkern im Unterricht mit Snape als persönlichen Folterknecht!“  
„Hölle?“, wiederholte Harry leicht skeptisch. „Meinst du nicht, dass das ein wenig zu weit hergeholt ist?? Ich meine, woher willst du wissen, WIE die Hölle ist?“ Dabei zwinkerte er Draco vergnügt zu, da sie in dem Moment den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke betraten und er eigentlich ziemlich sicher sein konnte, dass dieser ihr Gespräch mit hörte.   
Jener grinste lediglich zurück.   
„Ich verstehe gar nicht, wie du so ruhig diesen Kerker betreten kannst. Schließlich bist du hier in deiner letzten Stunde ziemlich übel zusammengeklappt! Ich bin ja immer noch der Meinung, dass Snape irgendwas unter den Trank gemischt hat, damit du dermaßen umkippst.“, brummelte Ron leise.   
Er wagte im Revier des stets schwarzgewandeten Tränkemeisters seine Kritik nicht lauter vorzubringen.   
„Nein.“, verteidigte Harry den Lehrer. „Der Trank war einwandfrei gebraut. Ich war es, der nicht ganz normal darauf reagiert hat.“  
„Ach? Hat Malfoy etwa auch was von einem dieser angeblich so korrekt gebrauten Tränke genommen? Schließlich hat er vollkommen Malfoy- Untypisch reagiert und ist dir zur Hilfe geeilt.“, gab Ron leise zurück.   
Harry zog es vor nicht darauf zu antworten, sondern lächelte den Weasley- Spross unergründlich an, eh er seine Aufmerksamkeit nach vorn verlagerte- Professor Snape hatte den Raum betreten. 

Leise seufzend betrachtete Ron seinen Freund von der Seite.   
Seit er mit Malfoy eine Woche lang verschwunden gewesen war, stellte er Veränderungen an Harry fest. Große wie Kleine.   
Wiederwillig musste er zugeben, dass auch Malfoy eine Kehrtwende gemacht zu haben schien. Schließlich hackte dieser nicht mehr auf anderen rum oder putzte sie runter.   
Er schien genauso wie Harry mehr in sich zu ruhen und alles irgendwie bedächtiger anzugehen.   
Und seit der Sache mit dem Erinnerungstrank, wo Harry zusammengebrochen und der Slytherin der Einzige gewesen war, der schnell genug reagiert hatte, um den erschlaffenden Körper Harrys aufzufangen, schien sich etwas Grundlegendes geändert zu haben.   
Ron konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war.   
Aber irgendwie beschlich ihn das Gefühl, das in dieser Unterrichtsstunde mehr passiert war, als Harry, Malfoy oder auch Snape nach außen hin zugaben.   
‚Ich sags ja, Treawlany kann stolz auf mich sein. Ich scheine wohl einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Ahnungen entwickelt zu haben’, dachte er bitter.  
‚Doch der hilft mir hier auch nicht weiter. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sich Harry immer mehr von mir entfernt... sich immer mehr Malfoy zuwendet... und ich noch nicht mal was dagegen machen kann, weil ich irgendwie das Gefühl habe, dass das so seine Richtigkeit hat...VERDAMMT!’, wütend stieß er seine geballte Faust gegen die Kante des festen Eichentisches.  
Eine braungebrannte Hand legte sich um seine und drückte sanft zu.   
Erstaunt blickte Ron auf und blickte in lächelnde Smaragde:   
„Was auch immer der Grund ist, verletze niemals dich selbst. Es zahlt sich nicht aus.“, wisperte Harry. 

Professor Snape hielt sich gar nicht lange mit Erklärungen auf, sondern schnappte gleich: „Partnerarbeit. Immer ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor.“  
Säuerlich stellte Snape fest, dass sich ausgerechnet Harry und Draco zusammenstellten. Friedlich.   
‚Verdammt! Das kann doch nicht sein, dass Slytherin und Gryffindor so entspannt nebeneinander stehen. Und was war das letzte Stunde? Seit wann springt ein Slytherin, wenn ein Gryffindor in Not ist? Und das mit den Flügeln? Illusion? Bestimmt wieder ein Trick von Potter. Damit ich seine Verfehlung nicht mitbekomme.’  
Das er aber auch die ungeheuren Kräfte der beiden geflügelten Wesen gespürt hatte, drängte er erfolgreich in den Hintergrund.   
Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass zwei einfache Schüler über derartige Kräfte verfügten. Er tat es als Einbildung ab. Einen Streich, den ihm seine Sinne gespielt haben.   
Schlechtgelaunt schlich er durch die Gänge.  
Giftete jeden Gryffindor an. Sei es mit Berechtigung oder ohne.  
Doch bei Neville platzte ihm wie immer der Kragen.   
Für seine Verhältnisse vollkommen außer sich, putzte er den zitternden Jungen immer mehr runter. Zog ihm ohne Ende Punkte ab.   
Bis ihn eine schneidende Stimme unterbrach.

Sich versteckt zulächelnd, da sie die Aufforderung Snapes vielleicht ein wenig zu wörtlich genommen hatten, machte sich die beiden an die Arbeit.   
Jedoch wuchs die Anspannung in Harry je mehr der Professor durch die Gänge schlich und die Arbeit der Schüler niedermachte.   
Ohne erkennbaren Grund.   
Draco, der fühlte, wie sehr sich sein Partner zusammennehmen musste, legte beruhigend seine Hand über die Harrys, welche flach gepresst auf der Tischplatte lagen.   
Doch bei Neville verließ auch Draco die Beherrschung.   
Harry der spürte, dass bei Draco ebenfalls der Punkt des einfachen Hinnehmens überschritten war, schritt mit schneidender Stimme ein:  
„Professor Snape! Ihre Loyalität Ihrem Haus gegenüber ist beachtlich. Das rechne ich Ihnen hoch an. Doch Sie sind Hauslehrer! Eine gewisse Neutralität wird von Ihnen den anderen Häusern gegenüber erwartet.   
Sie können doch nicht einfach den anderen Häusern, je nachdem wie Sie gerade gelaunt sind, Punkte abziehen! Sie verfälschen das Punktesystem vollkommen, da es ursprünglich als Ansporn für die Schüler gedacht war, sich etwas mehr als üblich anzustrengen.   
Außerdem ziehen Sie den Schülern Punkte für Fehler ab, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, demjenigen zu erklären, wie er das nächste Mal den Fehler vermeiden kann. Das ist für mich nicht die Arbeit eines Lehrers sondern eines Tyrann, der es genießt sich den Wehrlosen gegenüber „zu behaupten“. Für jeden Punkt, den Sie in Zukunft einem der anderen Häuser ungerechtfertig abziehen, werden Sie die doppelte Anzahl von dem Ihrem verlieren!“, schloss Harry eiskalt.  
Da war sie wieder, diese Kraft, die den Jungen spielerisch umfloss.   
Snape war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Potter- Junge eine Menge seiner Energien unterdrückte. Dass das was er gerade zu spüren bekam nur als Warnung gedacht war, das Gesagte ernst zu nehmen.   
Da es jedoch Potter war, der ihn da zurechtwies, sah Snape rot.  
„Was, zum Henker, fällt Ihnen ein? Sie scheinen mal wieder zu vergessen, wo Ihr Platz ist, Mr. Potter!“, zischte Snape wütend. Langsam überbrückte der Lehrer die Entfernung zwischen ihnen. Baute sich ganz nah vor dem Jungen auf und nagelte ihn mit seinen kalten schwarzen Augen fest.   
Zu seiner Verwunderung hielt der Potter- Junge seinem stechenden Blick stand. Jedoch war in den grünen Smaragden nicht nur Kälte zu finden, sondern auch Verachtung- ihm gegenüber. „Sie sind als Schüler überhaupt nicht berechtigt mir Vorschriften zu machen. Wenn überhaupt nur der Direktor. Erwarten Sie also nicht, dass ich Ihre Warnung ernst nehme: 100 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, wegen verbalen Angriffs auf einen Lehrkörper.“  
Harry schien das nicht zu stören.   
Jedenfalls konnte der Professor keine Regung in dem unbewegten Gesicht erkennen. Normalerweise wäre ihm der Junge längst an die Kehle gesprungen und hätte somit einen noch höheren Punkteverlust verschuldet.  
Eine weiße feingliedrige Hand legte sich von hinten auf die Schulter des Gryffindor. Drückte sie beruhigend und schaffte es, dass sich der Junge zu dem Besitzer der Hand umwandte und seine Arbeit an dem Trank wieder aufnahm.   
Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, dann hatte selbst Draco, sein Lieblingsschüler schlechthin, ihn verächtlich angeblitzt, bevor er sich erneut um den Kessel kümmerte.   
Dem Rest der Klasse war das Sprechen vergangen.  
Sie waren ja die explosive Stimmung zwischen dem Tränkemeister und dem Gryffindor gewöhnt, doch das übertraf alles.   
Still machten sich die Schüler ans arbeiten. 

Doch die große Überraschung folgte, als sie am Mittag zur Großen Halle schritten. Da sie durch die Eingangshalle mussten, hatten sie einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf die Punktetafeln.   
Und erkannte, dass Gryffindor zwar 100 Punkte verloren hat, Slytherin aber 200 abgezogen worden sind.   
Genau wie Harry gesagt hatte: für jeden ungerechtfertigten Punkt die doppelte Anzahl von Slytherin.  
Mit hochrotem Kopf rauschte Snape zum Lehrertisch.   
Baute sich vor Dumbledore auf:  
„Das... das ist eine ungeheure... ich meine... wie können Sie einem Schüler soviel Entscheidungsgewalt einräumen?“  
Verwundert schaute der Direktor auf:   
„Was meinst du Severus?“  
Knapp schilderte der Tränkemeister die Situation der letzten Stunden und das daraus resultierende Resultat.   
Da Dumbeldore Harry bereits unauffällig zum Lehrertisch gewunken hatte, sah er ihn fragend an.   
Mit verschlossener Miene nickte der Schüler:  
„Leider scheint es nicht anders möglich zu sein, dem Jungen Respekt und Benehmen beizubringen. Sobald sich PROFESSOR Snape daran erinnert, WAS einen Lehrer und zudem einen HAUSlehrer ausmacht, wird der Bann aufgehoben. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen? Ich habe Hunger.“  
Mit einem kleinen Kopfnicken verabschiedete sich Harry von Dumbledore und kehrte zu seinem Haustisch zurück.   
Fassungslos blickte ihm der gesamte Lehrkörper hinterher.   
„Er hat mich ‚Junge’ genannt! Dieses Früchtchen hat mich ‚Junge’ genannt!“, wisperte Severus vollkommen überrumpelt von der Respektlosigkeit des Schülers.   
„Heben Sie sofort diese Regelung auf! Sie sind der Direktor dieser Schule. Niemand anders hat das Recht sich in die Punkteregelung einzumischen.“, forderte er Dumbledore auf.  
Mitleidig blickte der Direktor zu seinem Meister der Tränke:  
„So leid es mir tut, aber in diesem ganz speziellen Fall sind mir die Hände gebunden. Ich kann nichts machen.“  
„Aber...“, fuhr Snape auf, wurde jedoch freundlich und bestimmt von Dumbledore unterbrochen:   
„Erinnere dich bitte an deine letzte Stunde zurück. Jene, die aufgrund eines simplen Erinnerungstrankes in einem Desaster endete. Ich weiß nicht genau, was du gesehen und gespürt hast, auch wenn ich es mir fast schon denken kann. Tu es nicht als einfach Einbildung ab. Beherzige die Warnung und vielleicht wirst du irgendwann mal hinter die Zusammenhänge kommen.“  
Damit war die Sache für den Direktor erledigt.   
Und für Severus Snape wohl oder übel auch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, der Teil passt nicht so recht zum Rest der Story, aber ich habe mir das mit Snape, wie er von Harry/Salazar zurechtgewiesen wird einfach nicht verkneifen können. Seht es einfach als Spleen einer Autorin an, die mal wieder nicht an sich halten konnte^^°  
> Als Trost verrat ich Euch zumindest mal, das im nächsten Teil wieder Taschentuchgefahr bestehen wird^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Erneut gingen die Wochen ins Land.   
Die ersten Monate des Schuljahres waren geschafft und wurden durch die Winterferien abgelöst.   
Harry wurde von den Mitgliedern des Phoenixorden in den Grimmauld- Platz eingeladen, während Draco nach Malfoy- Manor fuhr. 

 

Heiligabend.  
Draco lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Bett.   
Das aufgeschlagene Buch auf seinem Brustkorb hob und senkte sich mit jedem seiner ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge.   
Weihnachten...  
Christi Geburt...  
Er verband mit diesen Tag die fünf glücklichsten Jahre seines Lebens- mit seiner kleiner Familie- aber auch die größte Freveltat, die er sich vorstellen konnte...  
Im Großen und Ganzem konnte man also sagen, dieser Tag machte ihn eher träge und melancholisch.   
Am liebsten wäre er jetzt bei Sal.  
Angekuschelt vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer, ein Glas Wein in der Hand.   
Aber er saß bei seiner „Familie“ fest, genauso wie Harry/Sal bei seinen Freunden. Nichts mit heimlich davonstehlen.  
Seufzend erhob sich der Silberblonde, als es am frühen Abend gegen seine Tür klopfte. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass sein Vater davor stand.   
Mit einem freudigen Lächeln.   
„Junge, folge mir. Dir wird eine große Ehre zuteil werden.“  
Nun doch leicht irritiert kam er der Aufforderung nach.   
‚Bescherung ist immer erst am Morgen des 25. Am 24. geht jeder von uns eigentlich seiner Wege. Was versetzt ihn in eine derartige Euphorie? So habe ich ihn ja noch nie gesehen.’, grübelte Draco den Weg über.   
Erst als sein Vater eine Tür öffnete und ihn sanft aber bestimmt hindurchschob und hinter ihm wieder fest verriegelte, schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken auf.   
Sofort fielen ihm die zugezogenen, schweren Brokatvorhänge, sowie das gedämmte Licht auf. Kaum dass die Tür geschlossen worden war, musste er sich gegen den Türrahmen abstützen, da ihm verdammt schwummerig wurde. Alles schien zu verschwimmen.   
„Ah, der junge Malfoy.“, hörte er die salbungsvolle Stimme der Rechten Hand des Dunklen Lords. „Der Lord braucht einen Partner und die Wahl fiel auf dich. Du bist jung und stark, also freue dich.“  
Draco versuchte seinen Blick zu fokussieren und bemerkte einen starken Illusionszauber um den anderen. Vorsichtig, von der Rechten Hand unbemerkt, sprach er einen Identitätszauber, der ihm das wahre Ich offenbaren sollte.   
Erschrocken hielt er im Schritt inne.   
Das war eindeutig Astaroth einer der obersten Satane der Hölle und eigentlich direkt Luzifer unterstellt.   
Aber Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, das Luzifer von den Machenschaften seines Gefolgsmannes nicht im entferntesten etwas ahnte. Sonst hätte er ihm längst schon bescheid gesagt.   
‚Was in drei Teufelsnamen geht hier eigentlich ab? Warum ist mir so schwummerig? Was macht dieser Bastard hier? Und WAS um alles in der Welt meint er mit Partner des Dunklen Lords?’, wütete Draco innerlich.   
Äußerlich versuchte er seine kühle Fassade aufrecht zu halten.   
Egal wie sehr es in ihm brodelte.   
Einen guten Nebeneffekt hatte seine Wut: der Nebel um seine Gedanken lichtete sich ein wenig und er war in der Lage sich genauer umzuschauen.   
„Was meint Ihr damit: ich solle der Partner des Meisters werden?“, erkundigte er sich unterwürfig, während sein Blick bei einer Person tief im Schatten verborgen- sitzend- hängen blieb.   
Irgendetwas...  
Innerlich schalt er sich selbst einen hoffnungslosen Narren.   
Daran war bestimmt nur diese dichte Atmosphäre im Raum schuld.   
„Genau das was ich gesagt habe. Der Meister ist ein Vampir und benötigt Blut. Und du wurdest für diese Spende ausgewählt. Genauer: du sollst dich an ihn binden, damit er Zugriff auf dich hat, wann immer es ihn nach Blut gelüstet.“   
Dracos Pulsfrequenz erhöhte sich.   
Konnte es sein?  
Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, um ihn wieder frei zu bekommen.  
Aber der Nebel um sein klares Denken zog sich immer enger.   
Die Rechte Hand Voldemorts führte ihn zu einem Stuhl, der der Person im Schatten gegenüber stand.  
Je näher er dem Stuhl kam, um so schwummeriger wurde ihm.   
Als er endlich saß, entdeckte er neben dem Stuhl seines Gegenübers eine unscheinbare Messingschale. Er verengte seine Augen und erkannte, dass sich das Kerzenlicht auf einer ruhigen Oberfläche wiederspiegelte.   
‚Wasser!’, ging es Draco durch den Kopf. Kombiniert mit seinem momentanen Zustand, ließ das eigentlich nur einen Schluss zu:  
‚Wasser des Lethe!’  
Aufkeuchend mobilisierte Draco alle Kräfte. Fixierte die Gestalt im anderen Stuhl.   
Erkannte den Dunklen Lord, aber auch...  
‚SAL!’

 

„Harry, jetzt komm’ endlich! Wir wollen anfangen!“, riefen ihn Ron und Hermine vom Fuße der Treppe.  
Etwas missmutig legte Harry das Buch beiseite und verließ die Bibliothek, in die er sich zurückgezogen hatte. Er hätte sich die Trennung von Ric nicht ganz so schwer vorgestellt. Aber es war Weihnachten... Da kamen unweigerlich Sehnsüchte nach dem Liebsten... nach der Familie auf...  
„Himmel! Du bist fast schon schlimmer als Hermine. Es sind Ferien und du hockst in der Bibo!“, grinste Ron ihn an.   
„An einem guten Roman gibts nichts auszusetzen.“, grinste Harry zurück.  
Gemeinsam betraten sie die festlich geschmückte Küche.   
Eine lange Tafel stand in der Mitte des magisch vergrößerten Raumes.   
Der gesamte Weasley Clan, Harry, Hermine, Lupin, wie auch Dumbledore, McGonagall und sogar Snape fanden ihren Platz.  
Die Lehrer waren hier, da dieses Jahr nicht ein Schüler und auch kein anderer Lehrer zurückgeblieben ist. Und zu dritt im großen, leeren Hogwarts?- Ein wenig ungemütlich.   
Den Werwolf hatte man ebenfalls eingeladen. Aus den ganzen einfachen Grund, weil er zur Gemeinschaft gehörte und man wusste, dass er keine Familie hatte. Mit Sirius war ihm das Letzte genommen worden, was einer Familie auch nur im entferntesten ähnlich gewesen war.   
Also hatte es sich Molly Weasley zur Aufgabe gemacht den Werwolf ein wenig zu bemuttern. Man könnte beinah sagen, sie hatte ihn adoptiert.   
„Mmh...“, inhalierte Harry genießerisch den Duft des köstlichen Bratens ein. „Mrs. Weasley, wenn es so schmeckt, wie es schnuppert, dann haben Sie sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen.“, strahlte Harry die mollige Frau an.   
Etwas errötend winkte Molly ab:  
„Harry, du hast dich zu einem richtigen Charmeur entwickelt. Sollte Ron sich vielleicht mal eine Scheibe von abschneiden.“  
Das entsetzte: „Mum!“ von Ron, ging jedoch in dem amüsierten Gekicher seiner großen Brüder unter. 

Der Abend verlief sehr harmonisch.  
Jeder langte kräftig zu und es wurde viel gescherzt und gelacht.   
Harry war gerade dabei eine Anekdote aus dem Gryffindor- Turm zum Besten zu geben, in der Krummbein, Neville und Trevor die Hauptrollen spielten, als er mitten im Satz abbrach.   
„Harry?“, tippte ihn Ron von der Seite an. „Alles in Ordnung?“  
Der Schwarzhaarige sah aus, als ob er irgendwo ganz weit weg war, nur nicht hier.  
Ruckartig stand Harry auf. Sein Stuhl kippte durch die Wucht nach hinten, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Hastig drehte er sich von der Tafel weg und fixierte einen Punkt mitten im Raum.   
Die Anderen konnten nach einiger Zeit ein Flirren in der Luft ausmachen und einige Sekunden später taumelte ein sehr erschöpft aussehender Draco Malfoy aus dem Nichts in den Raum. Er kam nur einige Schritte weit, eh er bewusstlos zusammenbrach.   
Harry reagierte schnell genug und fing den Körper seines Partners geschickt auf und legte ihn dann vorsichtig auf dem Küchenboden ab.   
Da das Kaminfeuer schon eine Weile vor sich hinprasselte, konnte er sicher sein, dass die alten Steinfliesen nicht kalt, sondern eher warm waren.   
Behutsam strich er dem Silberblonden ein paar verschwitzte Strähnen aus der Stirn. Versuchte ihn irgendwie zu erreichen.   
Zwecklos.   
Irgendwas hatte ihn dermaßen geschwächt, dass er seinen Partner nicht mehr auf die herkömmlichen Wege erreichen konnte.   
Hatte er dessen Unbehagen, Unruhe und zum Schluss sogar Panik bis hierher spüren können. Hatte ihm einen Teil seiner Kraft gesandt, die Draco dann wahrscheinlich dazu befähigt hatte, zu ihm zu gelangen.   
Zu seinem Erschrecken stellte er fest, dass der Atem des Malfoy- Sprosses immer flacher wurde.   
Nun war er derjenige, in dem sich versuchte die Panik breit zu machen.   
Er umschloss das feingemeißelte Gesicht des Bewusstlosen. Lehnte seine Stirn auf die des Liegenden und wisperte leise, fast unhörbar:   
„Verdammt, Ric! Mach jetzt keinen Scheiß! Hörst du? Sterben kannst du ein anderes Mal. Nur nicht hier und jetzt!“  
Er richtete sich auf, zückte einen schmalen mit uralten Runen verzierten bronzenen Dolch, ritzte sich die Handfläche auf und ließ einige der Bluttropfen auf den Boden fallen.   
„Lu? Was auch immer du gerade machst, komm bitte her.“, bat er seinen Größeren Bruder, sicher, dass jener ihn hören würde.  
Das Messer war mit dem Herrn der Unterwelt verbunden und das Blut, welches zur Erde gefallen war, signalisierte Luzifer, wo auf welchen Flecken dieses Erdballes er sich befand.   
Kaum ausgesprochen spürten die Anwesenden eine enorm starke Aura im Raum. Kurz danach erschien ein Fremder.   
Der Zweite, der es heute Abend durch die angeblich so sichere Abschirmung des Black- Anwesens geschafft hatte.   
Harry schaute auf und lächelte dem Fremden dankbar zu:  
„Danke, dass du gekommen bist. Legst du bitte einen Bannkreis unter die hier bereits existierenden? Ich muss die Siegel entfernen. In diesem Zustand schafft er es sonst nicht mehr...“, seine Stimme brach, während er erneut in das bleiche Gesicht seines Partners blickte.   
Die Anwesenden bemerkten, wie sich etwas warmes, anschmiegsames durch den Raum bewegte und darüber hinaus. Sie alle fühlten sich nun sicher und geborgen.   
Dumbledore war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das der Bannkreis war, von dem Harry/Sal geredet hatte.   
Jener konzentrierte sich kurz und schon zeigte sich seine wahre Gestlat.   
Seine Energien umflossen ihn ungehindert und umschmeichelten sanft seine Schwingen. Brachten die feinen Federn dazu, sich in einem Wind zu wiegen, der eigentlich nicht existent war.   
Aufkeuchend blickte der Rest der Versammlung auf den nun Verwandelten.   
Wer auch immer das war, das war nicht Harry!  
Der Fremde hingegen hockte sich hinter Draco und wartete ab. 

Sal nahm erneut den bronzenen Dolch und schnitt sich quer über das Handgelenk. Das erschrockene Aufkeuchen ignorierte er. Er blendete alles aus. Für ihn zählte jetzt nur noch Godric.   
Vorsichtig ließ er ein paar Bluttropfen direkt über dem Herzen des Bewusstlosen tropfen. Legte anschließend die Hand darauf, mit der er Luzifer gerufen hatte.  
„Bei unserem uralten Bund! Erinnere dich wer du bist! Gestatte mir, deine Siegel zu brechen und zurückzuholen. Erinnere dich an den Geschmack meines Blutes und kehre zu mir zurück... ich bitte dich... nicht auch noch du...“, wieder brach seine Stimme.   
Eigentlich ging die Beschwörungsformel anders, aber sein Herz konnte nicht anders. Es zog sich alles in ihm zusammen, wenn er daran dachte, dass das hier eventuell die letzten Minuten waren, die er mit seinem Gefährten noch hatte.   
Aufschluchzend zog er den schlaffen Körper an sich. Drehte ihn in seinem Schoss so, dass Draco nun mit dem Rücken an seinen Bauch lehnte.   
Hielt ihm das aufgeschnittene Handgelenk direkt vor den Mund. Netzte mit seinem Lebenssaft die bereits kalten Lippen des Silberblonden.   
Von ihm unbemerkt hatten sich längst Tränen aus seinen Augen gelöst.   
Rannen seine Wangen hinab und netzten den teuren Stoff der Robe Dracos.  
„Verdammt noch mal! Ric! Willst du wirklich, dass es so endet?? Willst du wirklich schon klein beigeben? Ric!“  
Er spürte wie ein Ruck durch den zierlicheren Körper ging.   
Ob es jetzt an dem Geschmack und Geruch des Blutes lag oder an seinen Worten, wusste er nicht zu sagen.   
Alles was er jetzt spürte, war, wie sich scharfe Fangzähne in sein Fleisch gruben und endlich das annahmen, was er zu geben bereit war.   
Mit jedem Schlucken, den Draco in sich aufnahm, konnte ein bisschen mehr Macht von Sal in ihn fließen und somit die Siegel, die seine Identität und Macht perfekt verschleierten nach und nach lösen.   
Der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich wieder gleichmäßiger.   
Und nach ein paar Minuten löste sich Ric von ihm.   
Mit einem erleichterten Aufatmen ließ Sal seinen Arm sinken und legte ihn stattdessen besitzergreifend um die Hüften seines Silbernen.   
Zog ihn näher zu sich und vergrub schlussendlich sein Gesicht in dessen weicher Mähne. Sog tief den so geliebten Duft ein.   
Ehe auch nur einer dazu kam irgendwas zu sagen, drehte sich Ric in den Armen seines Partners um und warf sich in seine Umarmung.   
Zitternd presste er sich an Sal.  
Verkrallte sich regelrecht in dessen Hemd.   
Was auch immer es gewesen war, was seinen Partner dermaßen zusammenbrechen ließ, es würde weitreichende Folgen haben.   
Ob nun für den, der Schuld daran trug, denn seine Rache würde fürchterlich sein oder für sie, das wusste er nicht zu sagen.   
Jetzt ging es ihm darum, das zitternde Etwas in seinen Armen zu beruhigen.   
Luzifer, der sich ebenfalls um den Jüngsten in ihrer Runde sorgte, setzte sich so, dass er den beiden gegenüber saß und seine Arme von hinten um den erschöpften Cherub legen konnte. Zeitgleich schlossen sich Sals   
Schwingen um sie und darüber legten sich Lus.   
Damit hatten sie Godric doppelt von der Umwelt abgeschirmt und konnten ihm beide etwas von ihrer Kraft und Ruhe vermitteln.   
Immer wieder strich Sal Ric sanft über den Rücken, murmelte ihm leise irgendwelche Nichtigkeiten zu, die nur dazu dienen sollten, ihn zu beruhigen.   
Sowohl Lu als auch Sal merkten, wie langsam die Anspannung aus dem Cherub wich.   
„Und? Geht’s langsam?“, erkundigte sich Lu flüsternd.  
Ric nickte an der Schulter Sals.   
„Können... können wir bitte noch einen Moment so bleiben?“  
Die beiden antworteten darauf nicht.   
Sal verstärkte lediglich seine Umarmung.  
Und abgeschottet, geschützt durch ihre Flügel, genossen sie in ihrem Kokon noch eine Weile die Ruhe und Entspannung. 

Derweil draußen in der Küche:  
Ron war, nachdem er den anfänglichen Schock verdaut hatte, aufgesprungen und wollte auf den Schutzwall aus Federn einstürmen.   
Doch ein sanfter aber bestimmter Zauber von Dumbledore führte ihn zurück zum Tisch.  
„Das müssen die drei unter sich aus machen. Da können wir nicht helfen.“  
Über seine Brillengläser musterte er jeden der Anwesenden.   
In seinem Blick lag eine gewisse Härte, der sich keiner entziehen konnte.   
Lupin, nicht umsonst mit den sensiblen Sinnen eines Werwolfes ausgestattet, hatte jedoch die Traurigkeit hinter diesen Worten herausgehört.   
„Weißt du etwa was darüber?“, stellte er die Frage neugierig in den Raum.  
„Ja.“, gab der Direktor Hogwarts zu. „Und es gehört zu den Dingen, bei denen man sich fragt, ob es wirklich so gut gewesen ist, darüber bescheid zu wissen.“  
Die hellblauen Augen schauten tieftraurig und brachten selbst Hermine zum schweigen, die sich gerade erkundigen wollte, ob das wirklich ein Blutbann gewesen war, den Harry(?) angewandt hatte.  
Ein paar Minuten verbrachten sie im unbehaglichen Schweigen.   
Keiner wagte die Stille zu durchbrechen.  
Bis sie schließlich durch das Rascheln von Federn durchbrochen wurde.   
Erneut wandten sich alle den dreien auf den Küchenboden zu.   
Harry(?) und der Fremde hatte ihre Schwingen zurückgezogen und in dem Moment, als die Anwesenden hinschauten, lösten sie sich scheinbar langsam in Luft auf.   
Die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen streiften behutsam die Stirn des nun tatsächlich Silberhaarigen, eh er leise seine Frage stellte:   
„Was ist passiert?“  
Draco(?) kuschelte sich enger an seinen Partner und fokussierte den Boden. Seine silbernen Augen schienen das Spiel der Fugen und Risse in den alten Steinfliesen um einiges interessanter zu finden, als die Antwort auf die Frage. Schlussendlich seufzte er einmal tief auf und antwortete ebenso leise:  
„Malfoy hat mich heute zu einem Zimmer gebracht... kaum hatte er es hinter mir geschlossen, fing alles um mich herum an zu schwanken... im ersten Moment konnte ich mit dieser Reaktion nichts anfangen... dann musste ich feststellen, dass die Rechte Hand Voldemorts niemand anderes als Astaroth ist...“ Er merkte weder das zusammenzucken seines Partners, noch Lus, noch der Menschen, denen der Name durchaus geläufig war.  
„Er teilte mir mit, dass Voldemort zu den Vampiren gehört und ich dazu auserkoren worden sei, sein Partner zu werden... schließlich sei ich ungewöhnlich stark für mein Alter...“, hier schnaubte er leicht verächtlich. Er war älter und stärker als dieser verdammte Bastard von einem Satan.  
„Schließlich bemerkte ich eine Messingschale und das Wasser darin... Wasser des Lethe... das hat mich derartig geschwächt... und ich erkannte noch etwas... Voldemort...“, seine Stimme versagte. Er konnte es einfach nicht über die Lippen bringen. Das war einfach zu abscheulich. Zu... ihm fiel einfach kein besseres Wort ein.   
Sal kam nicht dazu nachzufragen.  
Denn erneut schaffte es jemand durch den Schutzbann der Blacks UND Lus zu kommen. Aber den Bann Lus konnte nur jemand durchbrechen, der entweder zur Familie gehörte oder ihnen freundlich gesonnen war.   
Und prompt stolperte ein junger Mann in die Küche und wäre glattweg in die drei hinein gestolpert, wenn Lu ihn nicht im letzten Moment aufgefangen hätte.  
Es rührte sich keiner.  
Keiner der Anwesenden bewegte sich.  
Die menschlichen Vertreter, weil sie jetzt vollkommen verwirrt waren, Ric und Sal, weil sie sich nicht sicher waren, was sie davon halten sollten und Lu... der sah aus, als würde er unter Schock stehen.  
Der Fremde schaute auf.   
Seine Finger waren tief in Lus Oberarme gegraben, während er die drei eindringlich musterte und schließlich flehte:   
„Bitte! Helft ihm! Wenn nicht ihr, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr... bitte helft ihm!“  
Lu schien seinen Schock überwunden zu haben. Jedenfalls zog er den jungen Mann in eine feste Umarmung und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken: „Wem sollen wir helfen?“, erkundigte er sich sanft.  
„Tom... Er ist nicht er selbst. Als ich ihn vor fünfzehn Jahren kennen lernte, schien er mir wie ein unbeschriebenes Blatt Papier. Voller Unschuld und kindlicher Neugier auf die Welt.“, lächelte er melancholisch.  
Niemand im Raum wagte den jungen Mann zu unterbrechen.   
Sie alle hatten das Gefühl gleich eine äußerst interessante Geschichte zu hören zu bekommen.   
„Ich bin auf die Erde, weil mir die Elemente zwischen den Zeilen zu verstehen gaben, dass wohl nur die Gefallenen in der Lage wären mir meine Frage zu beantworten. Die Frage, warum sich mein Vater außerstande sieht, mir in die Augen zu schauen. Warum er, wann immer er mich erblickt, seinen Blick gen Boden richtet. Es ihm unangenehm ist, mich in seiner Nähe zu haben...“  
Unwillkürlich verstärkte Lu seine Umarmung.   
In ihm brodelte es. Aber er konnte jetzt nichts machen. Er konnte nur still der Erzählung lauschen.  
Besorgt fassten Sal und Ric ihren Großen Bruder ins Auge.   
Um, falls nötig, zur Stelle zu sein.   
Der Fremde holte tief Luft und meinte wehmütig:   
„Aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig...  
Als Landungspunkt hatte ich mir eine einsame Waldlichtung ausgesucht.  
Eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass ich dort auf niemanden treffen würde. Irrtum. Ich stolperte geradewegs in einen etwas desorientierten jungen Mann. Keine Ahnung, wie es kam, aber ich blieb bei ihm. Ich habe es wohl nicht über mich gebracht, ihn in diesem Zustand allein zu lassen.   
Wir haben zwar zaghafte Versuche unternommen, etwas über seine Vergangenheit herauszufinden, doch sein Geist- seine Erinnerung- war durch einen sehr starken Bann geschützt- wahrscheinlich ein sehr starker Blutbann. Ich habe mich nicht näher daran getraut, da mir schon allein von dem Gedanken speiübel wurde. Außerdem, wenn ich daran gerüttelt hätte, hätte ich vermutlich mehr Schaden angerichtet, als genützt. Also ließ ich es bleiben.   
Irgendwann bekamen wir zumindest heraus, dass er ein Vampir ist.“, das Gesicht des Jünglings bekam einen weichen Zug, als er sich an diese Zeit zurückerinnerte. „Wir banden uns. Er vertraute mir blind und ich ihm. Wir fühlten uns wohl in der Nähe des anderen und konnten uns ein Leben ohne den anderen nicht mehr vorstellen. Schon seltsam, wie sehr man sich in so kurzer Zeit aneinander gewöhnen kann... Und das er keine Erinnerungen an das Vorher hatte, störte mich nicht. Gemeinsam schufen wir neue... Wir hatten vier glückliche Jahre. Um bei ihm zu sein, hatte ich sogar mein eigentliches Anliegen, nämlich mich auf die Suche nach den Gefallenen zu machen, hinten angestellt. Es schien mir nicht mehr wichtig...  
Als ich eines Tages dann in unser Haus zurückkehrte, fand ich es leer und verwüstet vor. Es muss ein Kampf der Gewalten gewesen sein. Denn selbst zu dem Zeitpunkt konnte ich noch die Kräfte spüren, die hier am Wirken gewesen waren. Und ich fühlte mich schrecklich schwummerig.   
Als wenn man mir einen übergezogen hätte, um mir noch zusätzlich Drogen zu verabreichen. Ich bin mitten im Wohnzimmer zusammengebrochen...“, die eh schon leiser gewordenen Stimme verlor sich. Der junge Mann schmiegte sich unbewusst noch näher an Luzifer.   
Genoss die trostspendende Wärme des weitaus Älteren.   
Die letzten Jahre waren kalt genug gewesen.   
Voller Sehnsucht und Entberungen.   
Es hatte ihn ausgezerrt.   
„Natürlich machte ich mich sofort auf die Suche... und fand ihn schließlich auch. Astaroth hatte ihn unter seiner Fuchtel. Hielt ihn mit Wasser des Lethe unter Kontrolle. Ich bemerkte die verstärkten Banne um ihn herum.   
Blutdurchtränkte Banne, die ihn zu einer Marionette degradierten.   
Es tat weh ihn so zu sehen.   
Aber ich konnte nichts machen.  
Er erkannte mich nicht mehr.   
Mir blieb nur, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben und mich ab und zu zu ihm zu schleichen, um ihm etwas von meinem Blut zu geben. Denn das war das Einzige, welches er akzeptierte. Das Blut seines Partners. Mitunter erkannte er mich sogar. Flehte mich dann an, ihn aufzugeben, da das alles sowieso keinen Zweck hätte. Er nicht auch noch Schuld an meinem Tod sein wollte. Es dauerte jedoch immer nur wenige Minuten, dann hielt ihn Lethe erneut unter Kontrolle.   
Die Jahre vergingen.   
Ich blieb weiter unerkannt an seiner Seite.   
Immer in der Hoffnung, dass mir ein Weg aufgezeigt werden würde, ihn aus dieser Hölle zu befreien. Ich spielte sogar kurz mit dem Gedanken in den Himmel zurückzukehren, um dort vorsichtig auf den Busch zu klopfen. Denn wie konnte es angehen, dass ein Dämon das Wasser Lethes benutzen konnte? Wie war er daran gekommen?   
Aber ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen, ihn allein zu lassen.   
Schon allein der Gedanke schnürte mir die Luft ab...  
Ich konnte so wenig in dieser Situation für ihn tun. Da wollte ich wenigstens, wenn auch versteckt, in seiner Nähe sein... egal, wie grausam die Taten auch wurden, zu denen er von Astaroth gezwungen wurde... ich wusste, dass es nicht er war... ich konnte manchmal, ganz tief in seinen Augen versteckt, ein verzweifeltes Aufglimmen erkennen. Doch dann verstärkte Astaroth lediglich seinen Klammergriff um die Seele Toms und auch das verschwand... nur die Marionette blieb zurück... Als ich dann heute mitbekam, was sich dieser... dieser... Bastard... erneut hatte einfallen lassen, blieb mir das Herz stehen. Ich war schon kurz davor einzugreifen, da erhob sich Malfoy Junior aus seinem Stuhl und stolperte mit schreckgeweiteten Augen rückwärts. Tom nicht aus den Augen lassend. Dann verschwand er. Einfach so. Ich tat unbewusst das naheliegendste und folgte ihm. Landete vor diesem Haus. Spürte nach einer Weile eine friedliche Wärme, die mich einhüllte und mich endlich dazu brachte einzutreten...“, endete der Fremde leise.   
„Das war mein Bannkreis, der verhindert, dass unsere Kräfte nach draußen gelangen und auf uns aufmerksam machen.“, erklärte Lu betroffen. Das war zwar nicht das, was er sagen wollte, aber das erste, was ihn einfiel.   
„Jemand der zu solcher Wärme fähig ist, kann nicht schlecht sein...“, gab der Fremde gedankenverloren zurück.   
Nur Sal und Ric sahen, wie Lu kurz unter diesen Worten zusammenzuckte. Natürlich merkte es auch der junge Mann. Lag er doch immer noch in dieser fast schon liebevollen Umarmung.   
Ein wenig hilflos lächelte Luzifer ob seiner „Entgleisung“:   
„Ich denke, das liegt im Auge des Betrachters... Und wenn mir Astaroth zwischen die Finger kommt, dann schwöre ich...“, das letzte ging in einem bedrohlichen Grollen unter.   
Den drei Gefallenen war längst klar, um wen es sich bei Tom, oder wie er auch genannt wurde: Voldemort, handeln musste: um niemand anderes als den geraubten Sohn Salazars und Godrics. 

„Ich muss wieder zurück.“, seufzte Ric auf. „Zumindest bin ich in seiner Nähe und wir können uns in Ruhe überlegen, wie wir ihn da ohne größere Blessuren rausbekommen.“  
„Darf ich Euch begleiten?“, erkundigte sich der Fremde schüchtern.  
Ric verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen:   
„Es wiederstrebt mir, dich erneut in die Höhle des Löwen mitzunehmen, aber uns wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Ich werde dich als sehr guten Freund Dracos vorstellen, der sich ein Scherz mit seinem Freund erlaubt und ihn spaßenshalber aus dem Anwesen geholt hat. Das erklärt dann auch mein plötzliches Verschwinden und warum du die Passwörter hast, um durch die Schutzbarrieren Malfoy- Manors zu kommen. Und noch etwas...“  
Fragend blickte der Jüngere auf den Älteren.  
„Du kannst uns ruhig duzen.“  
Zur Bekräftigung nickten Lu und Sal.   
„Danke.“   
„Aber wir brauchen noch einen Namen für dich.“, überlegte Sal stirnrunzelnd. „Wir können dich schlecht mit deinem richtigen Namen ansprechen. Das würde nur zu unnötigen Verwirrungen führen.“  
„Hier unten nutze ich den Namen Jay.“, warf der junge Mann ein.   
„Gut.“, nickte Sal. „Du wirst also mit „Draco“ zurückkehren und gemeinsam werft ihr ein Auge auf Tom. Ich werde mich derweil mit Dracul in Verbindung setzen, damit er die Anweisungen rausgibt, dass sich bitte jedes magische Wesen aus diesem Konflikt heraushalten möge. Wir beschneiden ihn so an Verbündeten.“  
„Ich hingegen werde mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit einigen meiner Dämonen führen müssen und werde dafür Sorge tragen, dass sich auch von dieser Seite aus niemand mehr einmischt. Wer es doch tut, bei dem können wir davon ausgehen, dass er in die Sache involviert ist.  
Indem wir ihn langsam seiner Verbündeten berauben, kesseln wir ihn langsam aber sicher ein und filtern seine Helfershelfer heraus. Dann können wir die Falle zuschnappen lassen.“  
„Genau so hatte ich mir das gedacht.“, bestätigte Sal.  
Lu lachte kurz auf: „Ich wage zu behaupten, nach all der Zeit endlich hinter deine Denkweise gestiegen zu sein.“  
Sal grinste zurück: „Lang genug hat es ja auch gedauert...“  
Ric stand Augenrollend auf und legte die Siegel über sich, sodass er wie zuvor als Draco Malfoy in der Küche stand. Er stellte sich neben Jay.  
Doch bevor er mit dem Jungen zurückapparierte, hielt Sal ihn mit einem leisen: „Godric!“ zurück. Der Seraph war inzwischen auch wieder auf den Beinen, schnappte sich seine Partner am Arm und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu ziehen. Danach lehnte er mit der Stirn an die seines Gegenübers, umfasste mit beiden Händen zärtlich das Gesicht und wisperte: „Pass bitte auf dich auf. Hörst du? Und mach nichts unüberlegtes.“  
Draco zog ihn einfach in eine Umarmung.   
„Bevor wir gehen, darf ich noch fragen, warum helft ihr mir- Tom? Ich meine, was habt ihr davon?“, warf Jay verwirrt ein.   
Die ganze Aktion hatte ihn überrumpelt. Er hätte damit gerechnet, dass er die drei länger beknien, auf Knien anflehen, seine Seele an den Teufel verkaufen müsste.   
Stattdessen hatten sie ihn ohne Vorbehalte in ihren Kreis aufgenommen und vertrauten ihm. Wenn er nach dem ging, was er über den Großen Krieg herausgefunden hatte, müssten sie eigentlich blutrünstig, skrupellos und voller Arglist stecken. Nicht fähig irgendjemanden zu vertrauen oder an etwas oder jemanden zu glauben.   
Stattdessen fand er ein Band tiefster Verbundenheit, wie er selten eins gesehen hatte.   
Alles was vor dem Großen Krieg gewesen war, verbarg sich unter einem schweren Mantel des Schweigens. Niemand sprach darüber.   
Nur hier und da hatte er ein paar Brocken aufschnappen können und diese waren nicht sehr aufschlussreich gewesen.  
Draco löste sich von seinem Gefährten und lächelte den jungen Mann unsagbar traurig an: „Das, junger Jay, klären wir, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist- o.k.? Dann werden wir auch auf die Fragen eingehen, wegen denen du dich überhaut erst auf die Suche nach uns begeben hast...“   
Sprachlos nickte Jay, ließ es zu, dass Draco eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte und mit ihm zurück nach Malfoy- Manor apparierte. 

Kaum waren die beiden verschwunden, wandte sich Sal Lu zu.   
Der stand inzwischen schwer an den Kaminsims gelehnt und starrte ins Feuer.   
Vorsichtig nährte sich Salazar seinem Großen Bruder:   
„Soweit alles klar?“  
Luzifer nickte schwerfällig, nahm seinen Blick jedoch nicht von den flackernden Flammen.   
„Ich verstehe Ihn nicht. Warum tut Er ihm das an? Warum?“  
„Ich würde ja jetzt sagen, das weiß nur Gott allein... aber ich denke, wir kennen die Antworten...“, lächelte Sal gequält. Es tat ihm weh, Lu dermaßen verstört zu sehen. Er konnte nichts weiter tun, als seine Arme um den Gefallenen zu legen und ihm ein wenig Halt zu geben.   
Lu ließ diese Berührung kurz zu, dann löste er sich, drehte sich zu Sal um und mit einem: „Danke Salazar.“ kehrte er in die Hölle zurück. Er hatte noch genug zu tun, wenn sie den Komplott aufdecken wollten.   
Sal lehnte sich jetzt stattdessen wie Luzifer zuvor gegen den Kaminsims. Seine Faust sauste ungebremst gegen den Marmor und hinterließen haarfeine Risse.  
„Verdammt!“, zischte er. „Wann hörst Du endlich auf, ihm so wehzutun?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, die Bombe is geplatzt*gg* Is mir die Überraschung gelungen??  
> Und? Hat einer ne Ahnung, wer denn dieser geheimnisvolle Jay in Wirklichkeit ist?^__^  
> Und keine Sorge, die Reaktionen der Vertreter der menschlichen Rasse, folgt im nächsten Teil^.~


	6. Chapter 6

Fasziniert beobachtete Salazar das feinmaschige Netz aus Rissen, welches jetzt den Marmor durchzog.  
‚Wie war das mit dem sich selbst verletzen und nichts bringen?’, dachte er ironisch.  
Dann drehte er sich seufzend um.   
Schließlich hatte er hinter sich noch eine Tafel voll geschockter Menschen und vor sich mit Sicherheit ein ziemlich langes und kräftezehrendes Gespräch. Auch wenn ihm das Letzte vollkommen gereicht hatte. Noch so ein Gespräch musste er nicht unbedingt haben. Aber da würde er wohl nicht drum herum kommen.   
Gemächlich schlenderte er zurück zum Tisch, hob seinen Stuhl auf und setzte sich.   
Fragend schaute er in die Runde, als er meinte:  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich brauche jetzt erst mal einen Schluck good old Scottisch Whiskey.“  
Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand stand eine Flasche mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit vor ihm, aus der er sich ein Glas voll einschenkte, nur um jenes in einem Zug hinunter zu kippen.  
Danach nahm er sich noch ein Glas, nippte aber nur noch gelegentlich daran. Der Knall, mit dem er die Flasche auf den Tisch zurückstellte, schien auch das Leben in die Anwesenden zurückzubringen.   
„Sa- Salazar? Etwa DER Salazar Slytherin?“, stotterte Ron geschockt.  
„In Lebensgröße.“, prostete Sal ihm zu, bevor er einen Schluck nahm.   
„Und es war kein Scherz, als du...Sie... Ihr... Draco Godric genannt habt?“, hakte Hermione stotternd nach.  
„Bleib ruhig beim „Du“. Und Nein, kein Scherz“, bestätigte der Goldvampir.  
„Wow...“  
„...also...“  
„...das...“  
„...muss...“   
„...sich...“   
„...jetzt...“   
„... erst...“  
„...mal...“  
„...setzen...“, ging es den Tisch reihum.  
Und McGonagall griff, ganz die Schottin die sie war, nach dem Whiskey.

Um die Situation zu lockern, erkundigte sich der Direktor bei Sal:  
„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr im Haus des jeweils anderen gelandet seit?“  
„Ganz einfach,“, grinste Sal. „Der Hut hat einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor. Ich nehme an, er hat sich halb schlapp gelacht, als er uns zuteilen musste.“  
„Ja, aber wieso seit ihr als Harry und Draco nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt? Wäre es nicht wesentlich einfacher gewesen, als Lehrer zurückzukommen?“  
„Einfacher schon...“, stimmte der Vampir Bill dunkel zu. „Aber wesentlich uneffektiver... unser primäres Ziel war es nicht die Lehrmethoden und Lehrer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Unser Ziel war ein ganz anderes und es hat bis vor ein paar Wochen hervorragend funktioniert.   
Wir sind als Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy „zurückgekehrt“, um zu vergessen. Das Wieso und Warum spielt an dieser Stelle keine Rolle. Es würde den Rahmen des heutigen Abends um ein vielfaches sprengen, wenn ich das jetzt auch noch ausführen würde.“, beugte der Gefallene einem Frageschwall Hermines melancholisch lächelnd vor. „Aber vor ein paar Wochen sind Draco und ich in der Kammer der Finsternis gelandet. Für euch sah es aus, als ob wir sieben Tage verschwunden gewesen sind. Für uns waren es aber nur wenige Stunden.   
Die Kammer soll Verborgenes ans Licht bringen und das hat sie getan. Nicht alles auf einmal.   
Nein, sie hat lediglich an den Fesseln, die wir uns selber auferlegt hatten, gerüttelt und ein kleines Rinnsal freigesetzt, welches aber ausgereicht hat, eine ganze Lawine zu entfesseln.   
Jene Lawine geriet außer Kontrolle, als ich in der Zaubertrankstunde den Erinnerungstrank getrunken habe... Dank Professor Snapes schnellen Reaktion habt ihr nicht gesehen, was geschehen ist... Unser Wunsch zu verstehen, hat bewirkt, dass die Ketten um unsere Erinnerungen rissen, unsere Kräfte freigesetzt wurden und die Zeit und... der Schmerz... uns einholten... Heute Abend sind wir auf das gestoßen, woran wir vor einiger Zeit gescheitert sind und das hat uns schlussendlich dazu bewogen doch in den Kampf einzuschreiten... wenn alles so funktioniert, wie wir uns das denken, dann werdet ihr nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit ganz entspannt um den Weihnachtsbaum sitzen, ohne die ständige Angst vor einen möglichen Angriff im Nacken sitzen zu haben. Deswegen auch meine Bitte an Sie, Direktor: halten Sie den Orden zurück. Ich kann im Moment überhaupt nicht abschätzen, was passieren wird. Und wenn er zwischen die Fronten gerät, garantiere ich nicht für die Sicherheit der Leute.“  
Dumbledore nickte:  
„Ich werde, sobald die Nachrichten von unseren Noch- Verbündeten eingehen, die Order rausgeben, dass sich alle in die Defensive zurückziehen sollen. Nur bei einem Angriff sollen sie sich verteidigen. Jedoch ansonsten alle Aktionen abbrechen und sich ruhig verhalten.“  
„Danke.“

Hermine, die den Schock inzwischen recht gut verdaut hatte, schaltete in den Forschermodus. Fasziniert wollte sie jetzt alles ganz genau wissen:  
„Und was seit ihr für Wesen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern schon mal über Wesen gelesen zu haben, die Blut trinken und Flügel besitzen?! Ganz abgesehen davon, hast du Schwarze Magie benutzt, um mittels eines Blutrituals einen Dämon zu rufen, der nebenbei gesagt fast dieselben Merkmale aufweist wie du und uns überhaupt nicht behelligt hat??“  
Salazar lachte amüsiert auf:  
„Ganz egal, ob die Welt um dich herum auseinander fällt, auf eines kann man sich mit Sicherheit verlassen: Deine Neugierde und die feste Überzeugung alle Antworten in Büchern zu finden.“  
Über Hermines Wangen legte sich ein Hauch von Rot.  
„Ich kann dir versichern, dass nicht alles, was man zwischen Himmel und Hölle finden kann, in Büchern verzeichnet ist. Aber ich werde dir trotzdem nicht verraten, was wir sind. Vielleicht kommst du trotz allem von allein darauf.“, zwinkerte der Gefallene ihr zu. „Und was die Magie angeht, die ich... wir benutzen... wir machen keinen Unterschied zwischen Weiß und Schwarz. Solange die Magie das tut, was wir wollen, ist es uns egal, ob es die sogenannte Weiße oder Schwarze ist. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist diese Einteilung sowieso schwachsinnig. Man kann eben einige Zauber besser mit der „Schwarzen“ Magie ausführen und andere wiederum nur mit der „Weißen“. Außerdem ist nicht die Magie als solche verdammungswürdig, sondern der, der sie benutzt. Es ist wie mit einem Skalpell: Ein Arzt kann damit Leben retten, ein Mörder jedoch damit jemanden umbringen. Nicht das Werkzeug ist es, was es zu bekämpfen gilt. Das Skalpell kann ja schließlich nichts dafür, dass es für einen Mord eingesetzt wird- oder?.“, endete Salzar achselzuckend.   
Darauf wusste keiner was zu sagen.   
Selbst Dumbledore kam ins grübeln. 

Inzwischen hatte Snape seinen Schock so in so weit verwunden, dass er sich aufraffen konnte, eine Frage zu stellen:  
„Wenn... wenn Ihr nicht nach Hogwarts gekommen seit, um Euch die Lehrmethoden anzuschauen, warum habe ich dann diesen Fluch abbekommen?“  
Er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen, Salzar Slytherin- wenn er es denn tatsächlich sein sollte- zu duzen. Dafür empfand er viel zu viel Respekt vor dem Gründer seines Hauses.   
Die goldenen Augen lagen nachdenklich auf dem Meister der Tränke:  
„Wie schon erklärt, dienen die Hauspunkte dazu, die Schüler zu mehr Leistung herauszufordern. Sie sollen durch diese spielerische Herausforderung dazu gebracht werden, das zu bringen, was sie auch tatsächlich bringen können. Das die Hauslehrer ihre Häuser bevorzugen, davon ist auszugehen. Doch dadurch, dass das jeder Hauslehrer macht und dann auch nur in Grenzen und sich den anderen Häusern gegenüber dennoch fair verhält, ist das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt. Sie jedoch, haben mit Ihrem Verhalten in den letzten Jahren dem einen oder anderen Schüler mit Sicherheit die Lust an Zaubertränke gründlich vergällt. Durch Ihre schamlose Bevorzugung Slytherins und dem unfairen Verhalten der anderen Häuser gegenüber ist das Gleichgewicht innerhalb der Schule gestört worden. Als Harry Potter hat mich Ihr Verhalten richtiggehend auf die Palme gebracht. Aber was hätte ein Gryffindor- Schüler schon großartig ausrichten können? Nichts. Er hätte lediglich einen weiteren hohen Punkteabzug riskiert.   
Nachdem ich wieder auf all mein Wissen und meine Erinnerungen Zugriff hatte, ist mir dann schließlich der Kragen geplatzt.   
Sie haben in den letzten Wochen große Fortschritte gemacht.   
Dennoch werde ich den Bann noch nicht lösen. Wir wollen doch nicht riskieren, dass Sie in alte Gewohnheiten zurückfallen- oder, mein Junge?“, zwinkerte Salazar dem erneut sprachlosen Vorstand seines Hauses zu.  
„Wie haben Sie...“, ein Blick Salazars genügte und Molly verbesserte sich verlegen. „Wie habt ihr Rowena und Helga kennen gelernt?“  
Vergnügt lachte der Goldvampir auf:   
„Da hat Vater Zufall mit geholfen.   
Ric und ich hatten Unterschlupf in einem Wirtshaus gesucht. Der Wirt hat uns die falsche Wegebeschreibung zu unserem Zimmer gegeben und schon standen wir bei den beiden Frauen im Raum. Herrje, Rowena hatte vielleicht nen Schlag drauf. Die Erinnerung allein genügt schon, dass sich mein Kiefer erneut schmerzhaft meldet.   
Der Wirt kam natürlich sofort angeeilt und klärte das Missverständnis auf.   
Danach saßen wir noch die ganze Nacht zusammen. Haben erzählt und die Idee zu Hogwarts war geboren.“  
„Und alles innerhalb einer Nacht?“, fragte Ginny ungläubig nach.  
Salazar nickte:  
„Manchmal reichen kurze Momente, um den weiteren Weg zu bestimmen.“  
Das er und Ric sowieso geplant hatten sich einen Unterschlupf zu schaffen, der die Zeit überdauert, musste er ihnen ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden. Da hatte sich die Idee mit der Schule geradezu angeboten. Denn eine Schule, die einen guten Namen hat, übersteht schon einige Jahrhunderte. So war zumindest ihrer Kalkulation gewesen.   
Dann stand er auf:  
„Entschuldigt mich bitte, aber wenn ich heute noch ein Bett sehen möchte, muss ich mich langsam auf den Weg machen. Ich wäre euch sehr verbunden, wenn das, was heute hier passiert ist, unter uns bleibt.“  
Einstimmiges Nicken. 

 

Draco und Jay apparierten direkt in die Eingangshalle von Malfoy- Manor.   
Kaum waren die charakteristischen Geräusche des Apparierens verklungen, stürmte Lucius Malfoy aus dem Salon, direkt auf die beiden jungen Männer zu.   
Ehe Draco die Möglichkeit hatte sich zu erklären, schleifte Lucius seinen Sohn unbarmherzig in Richtung Kerker. Immer wieder über die Schande, die sein Fleisch und Blut der Familie zugefügt hat, schimpfend. Und das er seinem Sohn den Ungehorsam gehörig austreiben würde.   
Draco kam gerade noch dazu Jay: „Erkläre meiner Mutter nur das, was wir abgesprochen haben.“ zu zuzischen.  
Fassungslos blickte Jay auf die zufallende schwere Eichentür.   
Erst eine feingliedrige blütenweiße Hand auf seinem Arm, welche verzweifelt versuchte das Zittern zu unterdrücken, holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück.   
„So außer sich habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt...“, wisperte die blonde Frau mit den saphirblauen Augen neben ihm.

 

Während Harry darauf wartete, dass der Kaffee auskühlte, ging er noch mal das Gesagte von Jay durch.   
‚Wenn die beiden sich vor fünfzehn Jahren kennen gelernt haben und Tom sich an nichts erinnern konnte, dann muss das nach dem schief gegangenen Todesfluch gewesen sein.   
Ein simpler Todesfluch reicht nicht aus, um mich, selbst in dem Kinderkörper damals, zu töten. Kein Wunder, dass er an mir abgeprallt ist.   
Als er dann auf Tom zurückgefallen ist, konnte er ihn ebenfalls nicht töten, sondern hat die Banne unter denen der Junge stand, soweit gebrochen, dass er faktisch wie ein Neugeborenes wirkte. Ohne jegliche Erinnerung an das Vorher.’ An dieser Stelle seufzte Harry schwer auf. Was sollten sie machen, wenn sie Astaroth tatsächlich das Handwerk legen konnten und sie ihren Jungen zurückbekamen?   
Die vielen Toten, die Folter und jegliche Gräueltat, die er unter Astaroths Fuchtel getan hatte, würden mit aller Wucht auf ihn zurückfallen.   
Da wird es ihm mit Sicherheit nicht helfen, dass er das Ganze gegen seinen Willen getan hat. Dazu wird noch das schlechte Gewissen gegenüber seinem Partner- Jay- kommen, weil er ihn jahrelang zu einem Leben im Schatten verdammt hatte.   
Erneut seufzte Harry schwer auf.  
‚Wenn es soweit ist, wird uns schon was einfallen.’  
Hoffte er. Mit ganzem Herzen.  
Denn was würde es bringen, wenn sie ihren Jungen zurückholten, wenn er unter der Last des Geschehenen schließlich doch zusammenbrach?

„Ach, hier steckst du.“, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken geholt.  
Erschrocken drehte er sich um und sah einer vergnügten Tonks ins Gesicht.   
„Tonks? Jag’ mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein! Außerdem, was machst du hier?“  
Gekonnt ignorierte sie seinen Einwurf und plapperte munter weiter, während sie ihn am Ärmel packte und hinter sich herzog.   
„Ich stand schon kurz davor, dich aus deinem Bett zu holen. Mit eiskaltem Wasser. Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass du selig schläfst, während der Rest des Hauses auf die Bescherung wartet.“, empörte sie sich.  
Bescherung? Hatte er was verpasst?  
Inzwischen waren sie im geräumigen Wohnzimmer des großen Black- Anwesens angekommen. Tonks drehte sich zu ihm um und erkannte wohl die Fragezeichen in seinem Gesicht. Lachend drückte sie ihn in einen der Sessel: „Trink erst mal deinen Kaffee aus und werd’ wach.   
Was hast du denn die ganze Nacht gemacht, dass du jetzt so neben dir stehst?“, erkundigte sie sich mit einem anzüglichen Zwinkern.   
„Ich bin dabei die Schätze der Black- Bibliothek zu entdecken.“, gab er trocken zurück.   
„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du damit nicht die Bücher über Banne, Zauber, Flüche und sonstiges über Magie meinst?“  
„Ganz recht.“  
Jetzt war Tonks Feuer und Flamme.  
„Bist du schon über die Bücher gestolpert, die ganz außen rechts im obersten Regal stehen? Die unter dem Tarnzauber?“  
„Jaaa...“, gab Harry gedehnt zurück und schlürfte einen großen Schluck seines Kaffees.  
„Und?“  
„Heiß!“

Leise in sich hinein lächelnd, beobachtete Harry das gegenseitige Überreichen der Geschenke unter der großen, festlich geschmückten Tanne. Er genoss das Rascheln des Geschenkpapiers, sowie die offensichtliche Freude, wenn das Geschenk genau richtig war.   
Er hatte tatsächlich verschlafen, dass heute Weihnachten war.   
Vielmehr der 25. Dezember, an dem Vormittags die Bescherung statt fand.   
Streng genommen hatte er in der Nacht nicht mehr als eine Stunde Schlaf bekommen, da er noch sehr lange mit Dracul geredet hatte.   
Jener hatte sich dann sofort nach seinem Rückzug an das Schreiben der Oberen der Magische Wesen gemacht.   
Keines dieser Völker war ihnen zum Gehorsam verpflichtet.   
Aber, er konnte selbst nicht genau nachvollziehen wie es dazu gekommen war, wenn irgend etwas wichtiges anstand, vertrauten sie auf das Urteil der Gold- und Silbervampire.   
Vielleicht, weil sie tief in sich- ein vergessener Urinstinkt?- wussten, dass diese Wesen älter waren und mehr gesehen hatten, als sie sich vorstellen konnten?  
So würden die Magischen Wesen auch in diesem Fall ihrer Bitte nachkommen.  
Da war er sich sicher.  
Aber, er konnte sich nicht helfen.  
Irgendwie hatte er ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.  
Als ob nicht alles so laufen würde, wie sie es sich gedacht hatten.  
Ob bei Ric alles in Ordnung war?  
Weiter konnte er nicht nachgrübeln, denn wieder war es Tonks, die ihn ansprach:  
„So, mein lieber Harry. Folgendes Geschenk ist von uns allen. Wir haben gesammelt und ich bin dann losgezogen, um was für dich zusammenzusuchen.“  
Erwartungsvoll setze er sich auf und stellte seinen inzwischen geleerten Kaffee- Pott auf dem Tisch ab. Wenn Tonks das Geschenk ausgesucht hatte, durfte er sich auf was gefasst machen. Denn er traute der Aurorin in der Beziehung alles zu.   
Zunächst überreichte sie ihm eine Box.  
Neugierig hob er den Deckel an und schoss sofort in den Sitz zurück.  
Eine Schlange baute sich schlecht gelaunt vor ihm auf.   
Genauer gesagt: Eine schwarze Mamba.  
~~Das Weib hat Nerven! Mich die ganze Nacht in dieser kleinen Schachtel zu halten. Ich sollte...~~  
~Nichts solltest du.~, unterbrach Harry gutgelaunt die Schimpftirade der Schlange. ~Ich bin sicher, das hat sich nicht absichtlich getan. Und solltest du jemals jemanden OHNE meinen Befehl beißen, wirst du es bereuen.~, drohte er.   
Abgelenkt, weil zum einen der Jungspund Parsel sprach, zum anderen der Junge Nerven hatte, ihr zu drohen, fasste sie ihren neuen „Besitzer“ ins Auge.   
Da Schlangen über die Gabe verfügten, durch das offensichtliche zu sehen und zum wahren Kern einer Sache durchzudringen, war es ihr ein leichtes zu erkennen, wer da tatsächlich vor ihr saß.  
Erschrocken senkte sie demütig ihren Kopf.  
~~Verzeiht Herr.~~  
~Schon gut.~ Harry legte einen Finger unter den Kopf der Schlange und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt dazu, ihn anzuschauen. ~Hast du einen Namen?~  
~~Seline~~  
~Seline, ich stelle dich vor die Wahl: möchtest du zurück in die Freiheit? Oder möchtest du mich ein stückweit begleiten?~  
Erstaunt zischelte die Mamba auf:  
~~Ihr lasst mir die Wahl?~~  
Harry nickte.   
Als Antwort schlängelte Seline aus ihrer Schachtel und legte sich um seinen Hals. Ihr über den Kopf streichelnd, wandte er sich endlich Tonks zu, die den Austausch zwischen Harry und seinem Geschenk fasziniert verfolgt hatte.  
„Du weißt aber schon, dass diese Schönheit hier eine der giftigsten Schlangen der Welt ist- oder?“, erkundigte er sich amüsiert bei Tonks.   
„Tatsächlich?“  
Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben:  
„Du kaufst eine Schlange, ohne genau zu wissen, was es für eine ist?“  
Verlegen nickte die Aurorin:  
„... ich fand sie so schön...“  
Amüsiert lachte Harry auf:  
„Tonks, du bist echt ein Original.“  
„In dem Fall dürfte dir der zweite Teil des Geschenkes wohl auch gefallen.“, atmete Tonks tief ein und überreichte ihm einen prall gefüllten Leinenbeutel.   
Nicht minder neugieriger als vorher bei der Schachtel, spinste der Schwarzhaarige in den Beutel.   
Angespannt verfolgte die Aurorin die Reaktionen des Teenagers.  
Erleichtert atmete sie aus, als er sich dazu entschloss zu lachen.   
„Was ist denn da drin?“, fragte Ron neugierig, als Harry keine Anstalten machte, den Inhalt zu zeigen, sondern eher im Gegenteil, den Beutel wieder fest verschnürte.   
Harry grinste den Weasley- Spross an:  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das wirklich sooo genau wissen willst.“  
„Och, komm schon Harry!“, bettelten jetzt auch die Zwillinge.   
„Nein!“, wehrte Harry lachend ab. „Ihr würdet sonst die arme Tonks teeren und federn...“  
Er hatte aber nicht mit der perfekten Eingespieltheit der Weasley- Geschwister gerechnet. Denn während die Brüder Harry vorne ablenkten, hatte sich Ginny von hinten an den Sessel rangepirscht und öffnete jetzt den Beutel.   
„Woah... das ist ein ziemlich... pikanter... Inhalt...“, brachte sie puderrot hervor. Mit den Fingerspitzen hielt sie zur Verdeutlichung ihrer Aussage einen schwarzen Seidenschal hoch, in den sich ein paar Handschellen verheddert hatten.  
Sanft lächelnd nahm Harry dem Mädchen sowohl die Handschellen, wie auch den Leinenbeutel ab.  
„Ich denke mal, Tonks wollte mir mit diesem Geschenk den dezenten Hinweis geben, dass das Leben nicht nur aus Pflichten und Kampf besteht- oder?“, zwinkerte er der Aurorin zu.   
Seit gestern Abend, als sie auf die Spur ihres Jungen gestoßen und somit nicht mehr zur Untätigkeit verdammt waren, fühlte er sich wesentlich leichter. Er war wieder in der Lage befreit zu lachen und kleine Scherze zu machen. Deswegen nahm er Tonks ihren Versuch, Harry Potter auf das Leben aufmerksam zu machen auch nicht weiter übel, sondern spielte zur Überraschung aller anderen „Mitwisser“ brav mit.   
Die Angesprochene indes nickte verlegen.  
Die schockierten Blicke der Anwesenden lagen schwer auf ihr und brachten sie dazu, sich unwohl zu fühlen.   
Sie kam jedoch nicht dazu, sich weiterhin zu verteidigen, da aus der Eingangshalle das Geräusch zuschlagender Türen ertönte.   
Fast sofort stieg Harry der Geruch von Blut in die Nase- Rics Blut!  
Schnell hastete er Richtung Eingangshalle.  
Was er erblickte, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.   
Hatte ihn das mulmige Gefühl im Magen doch nicht getäuscht.  
Narcissa Malfoy hatte einen Arm um ihren Jungen geschlungen und hielt mit der anderen die Hand fest, die über ihrer Schulter lag.   
Der Silberblonde stützte sich schwer auf die zierliche Frau.   
Beide waren über und über mit Blut besudelt.   
Wobei klar zu erkennen war, dass das Blut auf Narcissas Kleidern oberflächlich in den Stoff eingedrungen war- nicht von ihr zu kommen schien.   
Draco hingegen... der schien nicht einen Flecken Haut mehr zu haben, der nicht von Schmutz und Blut überzogen zu sein schien.   
„Ric!“  
Mit ein paar großen Schritten hatte Harry schnell die letzten Meter überbrückt.  
Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme um den geschundenen Körper.  
Vertrauensvoll ließ sich der Slytherin hineinsinken.   
Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Knie, da Draco nicht wirklich mehr in der Lage war, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.   
„Schon gut...“, wisperte er an den Schwarzhaarigen gelehnt. „Jay ist ein begnadeter Heiler... Alles was ich noch benötige, ist lediglich ein Bad...“   
Sanft strich Harry eine verschmutzte Strähne aus der Stirn Dracos.   
„Sicher?“  
Das geschaffte Lächeln seines Silbernen sagte ihm genug.   
Ebenso das Schließen der Augen und das entspannte Anlehnen an ihn.   
Somit verlegte er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Narcissa.   
Jetzt, wo sie ihren Sohn in Sicherheit wusste, fiel die Anspannung von ihr ab und sie fing am ganzen Leib an zu zittern.   
Schwer sackte sie den beiden gegenüber auf den Boden.   
Tonks hatte inzwischen neben ihrer Cousine Platz genommen.   
Legte den Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich ran.   
„I- ihr werdet ihn doch nicht wieder zurückschicken. Oder? Das wäre sein Tod! Er ist doch noch ein Kind!“, floss es aus ihr heraus.   
„Niemand wird hier irgendwen zurückschicken.“, beruhigte Harry die Frau, die am Ende ihrer Kräfte schien.   
Dabei hatte sie auf Harry immer einen recht beherrschten und vor allem unbesiegbaren Eindruck hinterlassen. Es schien wohl nur Fassade gewesen zu sein.  
„Was ist passiert?“, erkundigte sich Harry behutsam.   
„Ich weiß nicht genau... Die Rechte Hand des Lord kam auf einmal in den Salon gestürmt... sehr aufgebracht. Verlangte Lucius allein zu sprechen. Nach dem Gespräch umgab Lucius eine eisige Ruhe... wie ein Orkan, der noch auf sein potentielles Opfer wartet. Später hörten wir jemanden in die Eingangshalle apparieren. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die dazu in der Lage waren. Deswegen verstand ich nicht, dass er wie von der Tarantel gestochen auffuhr und mit einem Gesicht in die Halle stürmte, das mich das Fürchten lehrte.   
In der Halle indes stand Draco mit einem mir unbekannten jungen Mann. Da er mit ihm direkt nach Malfoy- Manor appariert ist, schien er ihm zu vertrauen. Das war mir persönlich Referenz genug.   
Doch Lucius schimpfte nur vor sich her: Schande für die Familie... sich solch eine Chance entgehen zu lassen... und so weiter...   
Ich verstand ihn nicht.   
Ich verstand aber, als er sich Draco schnappte und ihn sehr... unsanft Richtung Kerker schleifte.   
Allein hatte ich aber keine Chancen gegen Lucius. Das wusste ich.   
Also betete ich, dass mir der junge Mann half, Draco vor der Wut seines Vaters zu retten.   
Jener erklärte mir, dass er und mein Sohn sich schon länger kannten, ihn zu Weihnachten überraschen wollte und sich wohl einen äußerst dummen Scherz erlaubt hatte, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.   
Die Auswirkungen hätten wir eben beide mit eigenen Augen beobachten können...   
Ich wusste, dass Lucius sich manchmal Erleichterung schaffte, indem er Gefangene...“ sich schluckte. „... folterte... aber das er jemals so weit gehen würde und sich an seinem eigenen Sohn vergriff?“  
Tonks verstärkte die Umarmung um die bebenden Schultern.  
Das schien ihrer Cousine den nötigen Halt zu geben, weiterzusprechen.   
Sie holte tief Luft:  
„Uns blieb nichts weiter übrig, als zu warten, bis Lucius zurückkehrte...   
dann hatten wir wenigstens die Sicherheit, dass Draco allein war und wir die Chance zur Flucht hatten... Die Zeit bis dahin, ließ mich schier wahnsinnig werden... am liebsten wäre ich sofort losgestürmt... schließlich wollte ich nicht, dass Draco irgendwas passierte... aber Jay hielt mich zurück... er meinte, dass es Draco nichts bringen würde, wenn wir Lucius bei einer missglückten Rettungsaktion ebenfalls ins Netz gingen...  
wenn eine Mutter weiß, dass ihr Kind in Gefahr ist... gerade gefoltert wird... dann... wird sie verrückt vor Sorge... kann nicht mehr klar denken... Ich glaube, Jay hat mich vor einigen recht dummen Aktionen abgehalten...“, lächelte sie verunglückt.   
„Nach Ewigkeiten wie mir schien, schlich Lucius die Treppe zum Schlafzimmer hoch. Immer noch schlecht gelaunt... Wir warteten noch ein paar Minuten, dann machten wir uns auf den Weg.  
Der Kerker glich einem Irrgarten.   
Ich bin mir immer noch nicht ganz sicher, wie wir es bei diesen ganzen Gängen und Zellen und... und... anderen Dingen... so schnell schafften die richtige Zelle ausfindig zu machen...   
Jay öffnete die Tür und mir blieb das Herz stehen... Lucius hatte Draco mit Ketten mitten im Raum angekettet- wie Schlachtvieh... über und über mit Striemen, blauen Flecken, offenen Wunden bedeckt.   
Das Blut sammelte sich unter ihm... Jay war sofort bei ihm... ich war zu keiner Regung fähig...  
Erstarrt beobachtete ich, wie der junge Mann meinen Sohn von seinen Fesseln befreite... seine Hände über der geschundenen Körper gleiten ließ und sich vor meinen Augen die Wunden schlossen...   
Ich schaffte es mich aus der Starre zu befreien und kniete mich neben die beiden... Irgendwann schlug Draco dann endlich seine Auge auf... Noch nie war ich glücklicher, das könnt ihr mir glauben...  
Als Jay mich dann fragte, ob ich einen Ort hätte, an dem wir vor Lucius sicher wären, fiel mir nur das Black- Haus ein... schließlich bin ich trotz allem immer noch eine Black und ich kenne die Macht dieses Hauses...  
Bitte, wenn ihr schon nicht mich aufnehmen könnt, dann... dann wenigstens Draco... wenn Lucius ihn das nächste Mal in die Hände bekommt... ich habe Angst...“, brach sie stammelnd ab.  
Bei dem Bericht seiner Mutter, hatte sich Draco unwillkürlich enger in die Umarmung seines Partners geschmiegt. Die letzten Stunden gehörten nicht unbedingt zu den schönsten Erinnerungen. Und über eines war er sich sicher: Wenn ihm das nächste Mal Lucius Malfoy über den Weg lief, konnte dieser sich auf was gefasst machen!  
„Wie ich vorhin schon sagte: niemand wird Sie vor die Tür setzen. Wenn Sie jetzt nämlich zu Lucius zurückkehren, leben Sie nicht mehr lange. Das ist Ihnen doch klar?“  
Narcissa nickte langsam.  
„Was ist mit Jay?“, fragte er weiter.  
„Nun... der junge Mann meinte auf mein Angebot hin, mich zu begleiten, er hätte durchaus eine Bleibe. Ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen, sondern mich viel mehr voll und ganz auf meinen Sohn konzentrieren...“  
Harry schloss kurz seine Augen.   
‚Jay hat sich also erneut in die Schatten zurückgezogen... überwacht von dort aus seinen Partner...’  
Mit einem Ruck erhob er sich.  
Den Silberblonden sicher in seinen Armen haltend, schritt er die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer rauf. Dort angekommen, versiegelte er es vor Eindringlingen und Lauschangriffen. Was auch immer in diesen Räumen passieren würde, würde auch in diesen vier Wänden bleiben.   
Um Narcissa machte er sich keinen Kopf.  
Er war sich sicher das sich der Rest gut um sie kümmern würde.

Behutsam setzte er Draco am Wannenrand ab.  
Ließ Wasser ein, während er vorsichtig Schicht um Schicht der übriggeblieben Kleidung entfernte.   
Wie schon am Abend zuvor, löste er die Siegel um seinen Partner, wie auch um sich.   
In dieser Gestalt konnte sich der Cherub einfach schneller von den Strapazen erholen.   
Als Ric endlich im Wasser saß, nahm Sal den Schwamm und fuhr unendlich langsam über die schneeweiße Haut seines Gefährten.   
Wusch ihm so den Schmutz der Folter vom Leib.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss der Silberne sichtlich die Behandlung.   
Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er geschnurrt.  
Nur das gelegentliche Plätschern das Wassers unterbrach die behagliche Stille.   
Auch als Sal Ric in ein großes weiches Handtuch wickelte und ihn erst wieder auf dem Bett niederlegte, unterbrachen sie ihr Schweigen nicht.   
Aber als Sal sich wieder erheben wollte, hielt Ric ihn an der Hand zurück.  
„Bitte, bleib...“, bat er leise.  
Sofort ließ sich Sal neben seinem Gefährten auf der Matratze nieder.  
Hob eine Hand und zeichnete sorgfältig und sanft die Linien des so vertrauten Gesichtes nach. Wie eine Katze schmiegte sich Ric in diese Berührung.   
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe?“, murmelte Salazar versonnen, als er sich zu seinem Engel hinunterbeugte, um dessen Lippen zu erobern...

 

„Mrs. Weasley? Kann ich Ihnen zur Hand gehen?“  
Fragend schaute Draco die rothaarige Frau an.  
Erschrocken wandte sie sich von der Arbeitsplatte ab, um den Malfoy- Spross ins Auge zu fassen.   
„Du bist schon wieder auf den Beinen?“, fragte sie erstaunt dagegen.  
„Es sah schlimmer aus, als es tatsächlich war. Außerdem hat sich Harry aufopferungsvoll um mich gekümmert.“, zwinkerte er Molly schmunzelnd zu.   
Die Weasley- Frau musste kurz überlegen, eh sie errötend den Kopf senkte. Sooo genau hatte sie das gar nicht wissen wollen.   
„W- wenn du möchtest, kannst du den Tisch decken.   
Übrigens, Tonks hat sich mit deiner Mutter zurückgezogen. Sie war vollkommen am Boden. Ich habe ihr warme Milch mit Cognac zum Beruhigen der Nerven gegeben. Sie schlief auch sofort danach ein. Tonks ist bei ihr geblieben.“  
„Danke...“  
In ruhiger Geschäftigkeit kümmerten sie sich gemeinsam ums Abendessen. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde tapste ein verschlafener Harry in die Küche, nur um sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder zu lassen.   
Gähnend reckte er sich und beobachtete Draco und Mrs. Weasley bei den letzten Handgriffen.   
Draco kam zu ihm, beugte sich hinunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
„Wenn du noch müde bist, warum bist du nicht oben geblieben?“, erkundigte er sich sanft.   
Als Antwort schlang Harry einen Arm um die Hüften des Stehenden, dirigierte ihn auf den Stuhl neben sich und legte schließlich seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ab.  
Lachend drückte Draco einen Kuss auf den schwarzen Schopf.  
Nach und nach trudelten die restlichen Bewohner des Hauses in der Küche ein und nahmen ihre Plätze ein.   
So auch Tonks.   
„Na, das nenn’ ich ja mal ein friedliches Bild.“   
Mit verengten Augen musterte sie die beiden Jugendlichen.  
„Scheint, als hätte ich meine Wette gewonnen.“  
„Nicht ganz.“, wandte Draco ein. „Die Wette ist erst eingelöst, wenn es zu einem Kuss in der Großen Halle kommt.“  
„Verdammt, Draco. Du hast recht. Na ja, ich kann ja jetzt hoffen.“  
Dieser seltsame Dialog hatte gereicht, um Harry aus seiner schläfrigen Schwere zu reißen.   
„Wette? Wovon sprecht ihr?“, erkundigte er sich mit immer noch belegter Stimme und richtete sich räuspernd auf.   
Grinsend gab der Silberblonde die Antwort:  
„Nachdem im unserem zweiten Jahr klar wurde, dass sich unser, nennen wir es jetzt einfach mal- zwischenmenschliches Verhalten nicht ändern würde, teilte sich Hogwarts in zwei Lager: die eine Hälfte meinte, spätestens im siebten Jahr würden wir uns gegenseitig unter die Erde bringen. Die andere war der Meinung: was sich neckt, das liebt sich und wir würden irgendwann im Laufe der Schuljahre gemeinsam im Bett landen. Das Ende der Wette wäre entweder im ersten Fall unser Tod gewesen, im zweiten Fall ein Kuss in der Großen Halle...“  
Fassungslos und vor allem hellwach blickte Harry auf seinen Gefährten.  
„Seit dem zweiten Jahr?“  
„Jepp.“  
„Warum weiß ich davon nichts?“  
„Weil du...“ er gab dem immer noch recht sprachlosen Schwarzhaarigen einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „... in deinem Gryffidor- Turm in anderen Sphären schwebst.“  
Eine Weile war Harry schlichtweg sprachlos.  
Schließlich schluckte er und erkundigte sich gelassen:  
„Und auf was hast du gesetzt?“  
Das Grinsen Dracos verbreiterte sich:  
„Verrat’ ich nicht.“  
„Auch wenn eure Wette schon eine lange Laufzeit hat, gibt es eine, die noch länger läuft. Und zwar seit der Gründung Hogwarts.“, warf Tonks dazwischen.   
„Bitte?“  
Harry und Draco konnten nicht glauben, was die Aurorin ihnen da servierte. Davon hatten sie die ganzen Jahre überhaupt nichts mitbekommen!  
„Genau genommen haben sogar Rowena und Helga diese Wette initiiert.“ Tonks schien ganz in ihrem Element zu sein.   
Enthusiastisch erzählte sie weiter:  
„Es heißt, die beiden hätten eine lautstarke Auseinandersetzung darüber gehabt, ob zwischen Salazar und Godric nun mehr als Freundschaft lief oder nicht. Da sie nicht gerade leise waren, hatten ein paar Schüler diese „Unterhaltung“ mitbekommen und kamen ebenfalls ins diskutieren.   
Da man damals zu keiner Einigung kam, wird die Wette seitdem von einer Schülergeneration zur nächsten weitergegeben. Bis irgendjemand endlich mal einen unumstößlichen Beweis liefert.   
Im Ravenclaw- Turm existiert ein Raum, in dem alle Informationen über die beiden Gründer gesammelt und archiviert werden.   
Ich habe diesen Raum einmal gesehen und ich muss sagen, für diese Menge an Zeit, die vergangen ist, haben sich ziemlich wenige Informationen angefunden. Man weiß weder, woher die beiden kommen, noch wann sie geboren wurden und solche Sachen. Man weiß nur über die Zeit auf Hogwarts bescheid. Und selbst das nur recht spärlich. Als ob sie mit Absicht alle ihre Spuren verwischt hätten... es existieren ja nicht mal Bilder...“, endete Tonks nachdenklich.   
Vollkommen neben der Spur ob dieser Eröffnung am späten Abend, schauten sich der Gryffindor und der Slytherin mit großen Augen an. Als sich die silbernen und moosgrünen Tiefen endlich trafen, erschien in beiden Augen ein amüsiertes Funkeln, welches sich schließlich bis zu einem ausgewachsenen Lachanfall entwickelte.   
Verwirrt über diese Reaktion blickten alle auf die Beiden.   
„Was...?“, brachte Charlie die Meinung aller auf den Punkt.  
„Ent- entschuldigt bitte...“, japste Harry. „... es ist nur... die Wette mag ja so alt wie Hogwarts sein und von Generation zu Generation weitergereicht worden sein... aber die Auflösung zu dieser Wette ebenfalls... sie liegt ebenfalls innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts und wurde durch die Zeiten hindurch weitergereicht...“  
„Wie meint ihr das denn?“, erkundigte sich Tonks reichlich verwirrt.  
„Verraten wir nicht.“, grinste Draco seine Großcousine an.  
„A- aber warum nicht?“, die Aurorin verstand nicht so recht. „Dann könntet ihr dazu beitragen, dass Gringotts endlich sein Verlies wiederbekommt.“  
„Gringotts?“, hakte Harry nach.  
„Naja, wo meint ihr, bitteschön, sind die Wetteinsätze der vergangenen Generationen untergebracht??“, fragte Tonks dagegen.  
„Auch ein Argument.“, stimmte der Silberblonde schmunzelnd zu. „Aber wir lösen trotzdem nicht auf. Dafür ist das Ganze einfach viel zu spaßig.“  
Eine Augenbraue hochziehend, gab seine Cousine zurück:  
„Durch und durch Slytherin.“  
Diese Äußerung brachte Harry dazu, sein Gesicht an der Schulter Dracos zu vergraben, um sein Prusten zu verstecken.   
Draco hingegen, strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und blitzte derweil Tonks vergnügt an:  
„Danke. Ich gebe mir die größte Mühe.“ Sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich. „Ich denke, es kommt nicht von ungefähr, dass ich Professor Snapes Lieblingsschüler bin.“  
Um Harry war es geschehen.   
Er hatte sich gerade eben von seinem letzten Lachanfall erholt, da schüttelte ihn schon der nächste.   
Aber es tat gut.   
Nach all der Zeit endlich wieder befreit Lachen zu können.   
Doch nicht nur Harry lachte.   
Auch die anderen Anwesenden konnten ob der versteckten Ironie in diesem Wortwechsel ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken. 

Und Snape?  
Der saß ein wenig unglücklich an seinem Platz.   
Schien nicht recht zu wissen, wie er sich jetzt, mit dem Wissen, welches er besaß, verhalten sollte.   
„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, gerade einen sehr interessanten Witz verpasst zu haben.“, erkundigte sich Tonks  
„Hast du auch.“, gab der Silberblonde ungeniert zu.  
Die empörte Tonks kam nicht dazu sich zu empören, da eine äußerst erleichterte Narcissa ihren Draco in eine feste Umarmung zog:   
„Dir geht es Gott sei Dank wieder besser.“  
Während er sich behutsam aus dem mütterlichen Klammergriff löste, meinte er beruhigend:  
„Jay ist ein begnadeter Heiler. Er hat das meiste meiner Wunden bereits komplett verheilen lassen. Alles was ich noch benötigt habe, war ein warmes Bad und ein Bett...“  
„Ich habe schon damit gerechnet, wochenlang an deinem Bett um dein Leben bangen zu müssen...“, Narcissa kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe.   
Das Bild, wie sie ihren Sohn gefunden hatte, hatte sich viel zu tief in ihre Erinnerung gebrannt. Das Entsetzen war noch viel zu frisch.   
Der Silberblonde stand auf, drückte seine Mutter auf seinen Stuhl, um sie dann von hinten in den Arm zu nehmen. Sein Kinn stützte er auf ihrer Schulter auf. Kurz kuschelte er sein Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge.   
„Mum, beruhige dich. Jay und auch Harry haben gute Arbeit geleistet. Ich bin wieder auf den Beinen und du brauchst dir um mich nicht mehr deinen hübschen Kopf zerbrechen.“  
Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über Nacissas schmale Züge.  
Sie hob eine Hand und legte sie ihrem Sohn an die Wange.   
So, als müsse sie sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich und tatsächlich hinter ihr stand.   
„Mrs. ...?“, lenkte Harry die Aufmerksamkeit der Flachsblonden leise auf sich.   
„... Black...“, ergänzte sie leise. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, möchte ich den Namen Black wieder annehmen...“  
„Warum sollte ich was dagegen haben?“, fragte Harry verblüfft zurück.  
Betreten senkte sie den Kopf, ehe sie leise erklärte:  
„Sirius war der letzte richtige Black. Mit seinem Tod hat er alles in deine Hände gelegt. Dich somit zu seinem Erben erklärt. Ich habe diesen Namen mit der Heirat eines Malfoys abgelegt und bin mir nicht sicher, ob es in seinem oder deinem Interesse liegt, wenn ich den Namen, der erst wieder mit Sirius ein wenig Ehre zurückgewann, erneut tragen darf... aber ich möchte mit Malfoy nichts mehr zu tun haben...“  
Harry überraschte sie, indem er kurz in seiner Tasche kramte, ihre schmale Hand nahm und sie um zwei längliche Gegenstände schloss.   
„Ich hingegen bin mir sicher, dass Sirius Sie mit offenen Armen empfangen und Ihnen Obdach gewährt hätte. Deswegen freut es mich, die Schlüssel zu dem Haus und den Verließen an eine Black zurück geben zu dürfen.“ Er drückte kurz ihre Hand.   
Die saphirblauen Augen vor Erstaunen weit geöffnet, blickte die Frau auf ihre zur Faust geballte Hand. Spürte das kühle Metall.   
Langsam öffnete sie ihre Hand und tatsächlich: da lagen die beiden genannten Schlüssel.   
„D- das kann ich unmöglich annehmen... schließlich hat Sirius dir das vermacht... ich meine, ich habe keinerlei Rechte...“  
Das warme Lächeln des Schwarzhaarigen ließ sie verstummen.   
„Wie Sie selbst sagten, trugen Sie einst den Namen Black. Sind demnach trotz allem immer noch eine.   
Wenn es Ihr Gewissen beruhigt, Sie entziehen mir keineswegs die Lebensgrundlage. Meine Eltern haben mir mehr hinterlassen, als ich jemals ausgeben könnte.  
Und wenn Sie die Schlüssel nicht um ihrer Selbstwillen annehmen möchten, dann denken Sie an Draco.   
Wie ich die Sache sehe, seit ihr ohne irgendwas von Malfoy- Manor geflohen. Und ich bezweifle, dass einer von euch je wieder einen Schritt da reinsetzen möchte. Mir persönlich macht es nichts aus, wenn Draco sich an meinem Koffer bedient. Jedoch dürfte sich das in Hogwarts als ein wenig umständlich erweisen, da er sein Quartier in den Kerkern hat und ich im Turm.   
Hinzu kommt, dass er trotz allem Schulsachen benötigt.“  
Damit hatte er sie.  
Das wusste er.   
Er hatte an ihre mütterlichen Instinkte appelliert. Und diese würden sie dazu bringen, das Black- Vermögen zu akzeptieren. 

Zögerlich schlossen sich Cissas Finger um die Schlüssel.   
Genauso zögerlich nickte sie.   
Was sie jedoch nicht mitbekam, war das verschwörerische Zwinkern, welches ihr Sohnemann hinter ihrem Rücken mit Harry tauschte.  
„Nachdem du also in den Schoß der Familie zurückgekehrt bist, Cousinchen, spricht nichts mehr dagegen, wenn wir endlich mit dem Abendessen beginnen?“, schaute Tonks hoffnungsvoll in die Runde.  
Lachend wandten sich alle ihren Tellern zu.   
Entspannte Gespräche spannen sich über den Tisch.   
Bis Arthur eine sehr interessante Frage stellte:  
„Harry? Wo ist denn deine Schlange abgeblieben?“  
Vergnügt lachte der Angesprochene auf:  
„Keine Sorge, sie schleicht hier nicht rum, um einen von euch anzufallen und als Abendessen zu genießen.“   
Das erschrockene Einatmen der am Tisch Sitzenden erhöhte sein Amüsement noch.   
„Sie erledigt einen Auftrag für mich. Und sie wird erst zubeißen, wenn sie angegriffen wird.“, fügte er zur Beruhigung aller an.   
Was er den anderen nicht erzählte war, dass er Seline gebeten hatte, Jay ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten und, falls er Hilfe benötigte, als Bote zu fungieren. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Jay mit seinem Hintergrund ebenfalls Parsel sprach, so dass eine Verständigung kein weiteres Problem darstellen sollte.  
Damit hatten sie sicher gestellt, dass Jay spürte, das er nicht allein war.   
Das trotz allem irgendwo noch jemand existierte, der nicht zögern würde, ihm zu helfen, wenn es brannte...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel ist nicht ganz so düster wie die anderen, aber bedenkt bitte: sie wissen endlich wo ihr Sohn steckt und können etwas TUN! Sind nicht mehr zur Unwissenheit und Nichtstun verdammt.   
> Dadurch erlauben sie es sich ein wenig mehr zu leben... das Leben einfach mal wieder so zu nehmen, wie es kommt...
> 
> Und nicht von der Wette irritiert sein, die Antwort garantiert mir einen guten Abschluss für die Fic^.~  
> Im nächsten Teil wird auch das Geheimnis um Jay gelüftet...  
> Freut Euch^_____^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da scheinbar noch einige Schwierigkeiten bestehen, hier noch mal ne kurze Übersicht:
> 
> Luzifel Morgenstern = Luzifer(Höllenfürst)  
> Salazel Slyth(Seraph) = Salazar Slytherin(Goldvampir) = Harry Potter  
> Godriel Gryff(Cherub) = Godric Gryffindor(Silbervampir) = Draco Malfoy  
> Tom(Sohn Godrics und Salazars) = Lord Voldemort (erzwungenermaßen)  
> Jay(Partner Toms) = ???(wird in diesem Kapitel gelöst^.~)
> 
>  
> 
> !!ACHTUNG!!  
> Da ich das Kapitel am Ende so ausklingen lassen möchte, hier die eigentlichen Schlussworte^.^:  
> Von meine Seite aus, wird dieses Kapitel das letzte sein...  
> 

In Gedanken versunken beobachtete Ron das Geschehen an ihrem Bibliothekstisch.  
Hermine, er selber, wie auch Harry hatten sich an einen der hinteren Tische für ihre Hausaufgaben zurückgezogen.  
Irgendwie konnte er noch nicht ganz fassen, was Weihnachten passiert war.  
Was er erfahren durfte.  
Er hatte Schwierigkeiten die große, schlanke Gestalt Salazars in Harry wiederzufinden. Gut, sie hatten beide schwarze Haare.  
Der Haut-Ton Salzars fiel ein wenig goldener aus, als Harrys leicht sonnenbronzener.  
Beide vereinten eine gewisse Geschmeidigkeit in sich. Auch wenn er sagen musste, dass Salazar und Godric sich mit einer Eleganz und Geschmeidigkeit bewegten, wie er sie selten gesehen hatte.  
Nur noch bei Luzifer und bei diesem Jay hatte er das ausmachen können.  
Der größte Unterschied waren jedoch die Augen gewesen:  
Harrys wunderschönes seelenvolles Smaragdgrün war tiefsten und wärmsten Gold gewichen. Wann immer er in die Augen Salazars geschaut hatte, meinte er die Geschichten, die sie gesehen und ohne Zweifel erlebt hatten, lesen zu können.  
Tiefstes Leid neben höchstem Glück.  
Absolute Reinheit neben dunkelster Dunkelheit.  
Unschuld neben Schuld.  
Noch nie waren ihm so viele Gegensätze auf einmal untergekommen.  
Doch sie bissen sich nicht.  
Eher im Gegenteil:  
Sie ergänzten sich zu einem Ganzen und formten so den, den er als Salazar kennen lernen durfte.  
Nicht nur Salazar vereinte zwei Seiten von vielen Medaillen in sich:  
Godric und ihr sogenannter Großer Bruder standen ihm im nichts nach.  
Er hegte allen dreien gegenüber eine tiefe Ehrfurcht und wagte noch nicht mal im Ansatz nachzuvollziehen, was sie zu ihrem Schritt bewogen hatte.  
Von Hermine wusste er, dass sie ihre Freizeit damit verbrachte, in der Bibliothek nach der Art der beiden Gründer zu durchforsten... das ließ sie einfach nicht los und sie wollte dieses Rätsel lösen, da Harry und Draco weiterhin mit einem Lächeln beharrlich schwiegen.  
Woran er sich hingegen nicht so richtig gewöhnen konnte war der Gedanke, dass Godric und Salazar allem Anschein nach eine Liebespaar waren und wohl immer noch sind... ausgerechnet Slytherin und Gryffindor.  
Er war wohl immer noch zu sehr in der Feindschaft der Häuser gefangen.  
Draco und Harry hatten mal in einer ruhigen Minute versucht zu rekonstruieren, wie es zu diesem äußerst extremen Verwürfnis der Häuser gekommen sein könnte.  
Das Ergebnis war erschreckend:  
erst mit dem erscheinen Tom Riddels auf Hogwarts spitzte sich die Situation zwischen den grundverschiedenen Häusern dermaßen zu, dass es fast in einer Ausgrenzung Slytherins und der Feindschaft mit Gryffindor endete.  
Vorher konnte man zwar von gelegentlichen Spannungen reden, aber die gab es in jeder guten Freundschaft.  
‚Oder in dem Fall, in jeder Beziehung.’, meinte Ron kopfschüttelnd zu sich selbst.  
Die Vermutung der beiden war, dass Astaroth Tom dazu benutzt hatte, Zwietracht in Hogwarts zu säen, damit es seine Stärke verlor.  
Denn Hogwarts Stärke lag darin begründet, dass sich die unterschiedlichen Seiten aller vier Häuser trotz allem ergänzen und gegenseitig stützen.  
Vielleicht tat er es, weil er in der Schule eine potenzielle Gefahr für die Zukunft sah, oder ganz einfach, weil er wusste, dass Godric und Salazar an der Gründung beteiligt waren...  
Über die Motive des Satan waren sie sich nicht ganz schlüssig.  
Und die letzte Sache, die sich weigerte in seinen Schädel zu gehen, war die Tatsache, dass Voldemort- Tom- der Sohn der beiden war.  
Der Sohn, der in jungen Jahren entführt worden war und nun in einem ganz üblen Intrigenspiel die Marionette spielte.  
Ihm waren die Hintergründe noch nicht ganz klar, da sich die beiden darüber ebenfalls ausschwiegen. Auch wenn Ron das Gefühl hatte, dass der Direktor zumindest eine Ahnung hatte, um was es ging, wenn er an Dumbeldores Reaktion am Weihnachtsfest zurückdachte.  
Als Draco und Harry hatten es die beiden zumindest geschafft, die Lage zwischen den beiden Hasshäusern dermaßen zu entspannen, dass sich die Schüler wenn nicht mit Höflichkeit, so doch wenigstens mit Ignoranz begegneten...

Lächelnd beobachtete er, wie sich Draco von hinten an Harry ranpirschte, um diesem dann über die Schulter in die Hausaufgaben zu spinsen.  
Eine Hand lag auf der einen Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen, während er über die andere schaute. Das dabei Wange an Wange, helle, weiße Haut an sonnengebräunter lag, schien keinen der beiden zu stören.  
Die Sonne, welche ungehindert ihren Weg durch die großen zweiflügligen Fenster fand, zauberte den beiden einen Heiligenschein aus Sonnenlicht um die Häupter. Eine Sinnestäuschung, daraus geboren, dass sich die kräftigen Strahlen in dem silberblonden und tiefschwarzen Haar brachen.  
Das wusste Ron.  
Doch das Bild nahm ihn gefangen.  
Das resignierte Seufzen Dracos holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück:  
„Dir ist auch nicht mehr zu helfen... Willst du den armen Severus mit deiner angeblichen Unwissenheit etwa noch in den Wahnsinn treiben?“  
Grinsend gab Harry zurück:  
„Es ist kein Akt etwas aus Büchern umzuformulieren und in einem Aufsatz richtig zusammenzufassen. Es ist hingegen eine richtige Kunst, wenn man es eigentlich besser weiß, hin und wieder Fehler einzustreuen und dabei die Waage zu halten, damit es nicht zu viel wird. Außerdem verwirrt es den guten Severus vielleicht noch, wenn Harry Potter auf einmal fehlerlose Aufsätze abgibt.“, zwinkerte er vergnügt.  
„Ich sage doch, dir ist nicht mehr zu helfen.“  
Kopfschüttelnd über soviel Schalk, nahm Draco den Platz neben Harry in Anspruch und zückte ebenfalls Pergament und Feder um seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.  
Die anderen Schüler, die das kleine Intermezzo verfolgt hatten, jedoch nicht um die wahre Identität der beiden wussten, schüttelten verständnislos ihre Köpfe. Schön und gut, dass sich die Situation zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor entspannt hatte. Dennoch hielten sie es für eine reine Selbstmord- Aktion seitens Harrys einen derartig lockeren Umgangston in Bezug auf den Zaubertrank- Professor anzuschlagen.  
Für eine Weile senkte sich geschäftiges Schweigen über die Bibliothek.  
Bis sich Blaise mit einem geschafften Seufzer auf den Stuhl neben Draco fallen ließ:  
„Uff! Wenn ich geahnt hätte, was Vertrauensschüler alles mit sich bringt, hätte ich auf diesen Posten verzichtet.“  
„Was meinst du? Du warst doch recht zufrieden mit dem Posten?“, gab Draco verwundert zurück.  
Blaise verdrehte seine Augen, eh er den silberblonden Slytherin anschaute:  
„Das war ich auch, bevor die Vertrauensschüler für die Vorbereitungen fürs Fest eingebunden wurden.“  
„Fest? Was für ein Fest?“, fragte Draco verwirrt.  
Es lagen doch keine Feiertage in der Nähe, die eine derartig aufwendige Vorbereitung benötigten, dass selbst die Vertrauensschüler eingebunden werden mussten.  
Diese simple Frage reichte aus, den Schülern an seinem Tisch die Kinnlade runterklappen zu lassen.  
Verdutzt wandte er sich an Harry:  
„Weißt du, von welcher Feier die Rede ist?“  
Doch der Schwarzhaarige zuckte ebenso ratlos mit den Schultern.  
„Das... das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein! Ihr wisst echt nicht, warum die Schule bereits seit Wochen Kopf steht?“, erkundigte sich Blaise fassungslos.  
Die beiden schüttelten ihre Köpfe.  
Das Unbehagen stand ihnen groß ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Oh Mann!“, meinte Ron ebenfalls kopfschüttelnd. „Ihr seid vielleicht ein paar Helden...“  
Da Draco und Harry immer noch nicht den Eindruck vermittelten zu verstehen um was es ging, erbarmte sich Hermine mit einem hilflosen Lächeln:  
„Blaise meinte die Feier zu Hogwarts eintausend Jährigen Bestehen...“  
Die beiden schauten sich mit großen Augen an.  
„Total...“  
„...verpennt.“  
Dann brachen sie in verlegendes Gelächter aus.

 

Der große Tag war da und viele von Hogwarts Ehemaligen, sowie viele hochdekorierte Würdenträger bevölkerten neben den Schülern die Halle.  
Hogwarts war weltberühmt mit einem exzellenten Ruf.  
Kein Wunder also, dass alle der Einlandung gefolgt waren, beziehungsweise sich sogar selbst eingeladen hatten.  
Es waren so viele Leute versammelt, dass selbst die Große Halle magisch vergrößert werden musste.  
„Boah! Sind das viele Leute!“, ließ sich Neville ehrfurchtsvoll vernehmen.  
„Was erwartest du denn? Hogwarts ist halt eine der führendsten Schulen.“, hielt Ron dagegen.  
Leise in sich hineinlachend meinte Harry:  
„Kommt mal wieder runter ihr zwei. Es gibt Schulen, die sind weitaus älter als Hogwarts und die auf eine weitaus bewegtere Geschichte zurückblicken.“  
„Aber,“, mischte sich nun auch Dean ein. „Keine der Schulen hat gleichzeitig den Dunklen Lord UND seinen Gegenpart, den Jungen- der- lebt, hervorgebracht.“  
Aufstöhnend vergrub Harry den Kopf in seinen Händen:  
„Ich bin gestraft...“  
„Du wirst es überleben.“, schlug ihm Ron grinsend auf die Schulter.  
„Sind wir heute wieder witzig.“  
„Psst! Seid doch mal leise!“, wurden die Jungen von einem der Mädchen unterbrochen. „Professor Dumbledore will mit seiner Rede anfangen.“  
Wieder ruhig blickten die Jugendlichen zum erhöhten Tisch der Lehrerschaft.  
Dumbledore hatte sich bereits erhoben und blickte lächelnd in die volle Halle.  
Seine Augen blitzten vergnügt und man sah dem alten Mann an, dass er sich rundum wohl fühlte.  
Nach und nach kehrte Ruhe ein.  
„Verehrte Anwesende!  
Es ist mir eine außerordentliche Freude Sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen.  
Wir alle sind heute hier versammelt, um das Bestehen einer Schule zu feiern, wie es sie wohl keine Zweite gibt...  
Wie bei jedem großen Projekt stand auch hier am Anfang zunächst die Idee im Raum. Eine Idee von vier außergewöhnlichen Menschen:  
Rowena Ravenclaw...“  
Der Ravenclaw- Tisch brach in Jubel aus.  
„Helga Huffelpuff...“  
Huffelpuff zeigte seine Begeisterung durch fast schon euphorisches Händeklatschen.  
„Godric Gryffindor...“  
Am Haustisch der Löwen gab es kein Halten.  
„Und Salazar Slytherin...“  
Selbst die sonst so kühlen Schlangen jubelten.  
Voller Wohlwollen wartete der Schulleiter die Begeisterungsstürme der einzelnen Häuser ab.  
„Sie erschufen eine Schule, die mit ihrem Häusersystem einzigartig ist und es versteht, jeden Schüler dahin zu stecken, wo seine Qualitäten und Fähigkeiten am meisten gebraucht, beziehungsweise gefördert werden.  
Zum Teil Dank des Hutes.  
Ich arbeite bereits seit einigen Jahrzehnten an dieser Schule.  
Erst als Lehrer und jetzt als Direktor. Es ist für mich jedes Jahr aufs Neue ein halbes Wunder, wie der Sprechende Hut es schafft, die Schüler ins richtige Haus einzuteilen und ich bin immer noch nicht dahintergekommen, wie das alte Stück Filz das eigentlich macht.“, zwinkerte er belustigt.  
„Albus,“, ließ der Hut vernehmen, welcher auf dem Tisch vor dem Direktor lag. „Noch nie was von Betriebsgeheimnissen gehört? Ich werde den Teufel tun, mich selbst auszumanövrieren.“  
Das melodische Zwitschern des Phönix’, der es sich auf der hohen Lehne von Dumbledores Stuhl gemütlich gemacht hatte, klang sowohl belustigt, wie auch zustimmend.  
„Ist ja gut, ich will euch auch nicht arbeitslos machen. Das liegt mir fern.“, beschwichtigte der Direktor die beiden alten magischen Geschöpfe.  
Verhaltenes Lachen brandete durch die Halle.  
„Nun gut, wir waren bei den liebenswerten Eigenarten dieser Schule stehen geblieben... welche Schule kann zum Beispiel von sich behaupten, dass sie Treppen hat, die meistens zu den unpassendsten Momenten die Richtung wechseln? Oder eine Menge Geheimgänge, die es den Schülern ermöglichen, des Nachts immer wieder der Gerichtsbarkeit der Lehrer zu entwischen? Oder dieser geheimnisvolle Raum der Wünsche. Der jedem, der ihn öffnet das bietet, was er gerade braucht oder sich wünscht. Was sich die Gründer wohl bei diesem Raum gedacht hatten?“, fragte der alte Mann verschmitzt lächelnd.

„Gut, kommen wir zurück zum Ernst der Sache.“, holte Dumbledore die Gäste ein wenig zurück auf den Teppich. „Von jeher war Hogwarts ein Fels in der Brandung und hat bisher jedem Sturm standgehalten. Es ist eine unbestreitbare Tatsache, dass die Gründer sehr viel Wert auf die Sicherheit ihrer Zöglinge gelegt haben, wie man an den außergewöhnlichen Schilden dieser Schule feststellen kann. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es irgendwas auf diesem Erdenrund gibt, was diese Schilde zum erschüttern bringt. Ein Dankeschön an dieser Stelle an alle vier Gründer, die...“  
Dumbledore kam nie dazu den Satz zu beenden, weil an dieser Stelle die großen Flügeltüren aufgestoßen wurden und auf der Schwelle zwei unbekannte junge Männer zusammenbrachen.  
Der eine der beiden lehnte schweratmend mit dem Rücken an einer der beiden Flügeltüren, während der zweite sich besorgt über ihn beugte.  
Unter den Anwesenden breitete sich inzwischen Unruhe aus.  
Denn die jungen Männer, die eben in die Feier reingestolpert waren, sahen aus als hätten sie einen Kampf hinter sich.  
Aber wie sind sie in die Schule reingekommen?  
Hatte Dumbledore nicht gesagt, die Schilde Hogwarts seien unüberwindbar?  
Sofort waren Draco und Harry auf den Beinen und knieten vor den Beiden.  
Tom, der die kühle Hand Dracos auf seiner Stirn spürte, öffnete kurz seine Augen und gab den Blick auf eine pechschwarze Pupille, welche langsam in Silber überging, nur um dann mit einem Goldrand abzuschließen, frei.  
Erleichterung durchflutete die beiden Gefallenen Engel als sie erkannten, dass das Scharlachrot der Marionette, der eigenen klaren Augenfarbe gewichen war.  
„Alles soweit o.K.?“, erkundigte sich Draco bei dem Vampir.  
„Jetzt... ja...“, entgegnete er leise und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Schulter seines Partners.  
„Wie konnte es soweit kommen?“, fragte Luzifer, der in der Zwischenzeit von Harry gerufen worden war.  
Jay zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern:  
„Ich vermute, Astaroth wurde langsam nervös... euer Plan ging auf, seine „irdischen“ Verbündeten zogen sich von ihm zurück... vielleicht wollte er sich mit einem Blick auf seine „Marionette““, die Bitternis war nicht zu überhören. „... versichern, dass nicht alles auseinander fällt... jedenfalls überraschte er mich dabei wie ich Tom von meinem Blut gab und entdeckte bei der Gelegenheit, dass Tom durchaus in der Lage war, seine Fäden zu durchtrennen... wenn auch nur mit meiner Hilfe und nur für kurze Zeit...  
Denn ersten Angriff fing dieser Idiot...“, Das Wort wurde liebevolle gehaucht und die Umarmung um den Vampir verstärkt. „... mit seinem Körper ab, den zweiten unterband Seline, indem sie sich Astaroth entgegenwarf und uns so Zeit zur Flucht verschaffte. Ich fürchte, sie wird seine Wut nicht überstehen...“  
„Wir werden ihn mit unserer Flucht direkt hierher geführt haben.“, warf Tom leise ein.  
„Schon gut.“, beruhigte Harry die zwei jüngeren. „Es wäre früher oder später sowieso zu einer Konfrontation gekommen.“

Die Halle indes hatte das weitere Geschehen argwöhnisch verfolgt.  
Mit Erstaunen hatten sie gesehen, wie Harry und Draco sofort zu den jungen Männern hin sind und Harry mit Hilfe eines Blutrituals einen weiteren Fremden dazugeholt hatte.  
Bei Tom und Jays Erscheinen, hatte Dumbledore Fudge noch an seinem Platz halten können. Als jedoch Harry einen anscheinend hochrangigen Dämon rief, der zudem mit seiner Rüstung und dem gewaltigen Schwert wirkte als würde er auf einen Kampf aus sein, hielt den Minister nichts mehr an seinem Platz.  
„Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!“, unterbrach der Minister harsch das Gespräch der Fünf. „Man ist ja einiges von Ihnen gewohnt. Vor allem von Ihnen, Mr. Potter. Aber das ausgerechnet Sie einen Dämon mit Hilfe eines Blutrituals nach Hogwarts rufen und zwei Wildfremden Zugang nach Hogwarts verschafft haben, sprengt den Rahmen des guten Willens. Das wird noch Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen! Verlassen Sie sich darauf!  
Entfernen Sie jedoch sofort diese Subjekte, können wir über eine Milderung der Strafe verhandeln.“  
Mit stoischer Miene erhob Harry sich.  
„Wenn Sie nicht sofort Ihre inkompetente Klappe halten,“, fing er im leichten Plauderton an. „... werde ich keinerlei Skrupel haben, Sie vor den von Professor Dumbledore so vielgepriesenen Schilden abzusetzen, um dann in aller Ruhe zu zusehen, wie Dämonen sich auf Sie stürzen.“  
Grabensstille.  
Bis nach ein paar Sekunden erstarrten Schreckens die Weasley- Zwillinge ihre Zustimmung durch Applaus und lautem Johlen kund taten:  
„Yeah! Das ist doch mal ein Wort!“  
Das löste die Spannung in der Halle und man sah hier und da ein zaghaftes beifälliges Nicken.  
Inzwischen hatte Draco sich ebenfalls erhoben und wie durch Zufall standen er und Harry jetzt so, dass sie mit ihren Körpern Jay und Tom vor weiteren Blicken Fudges abschirmten.  
Der Silberblonde versuchte der beginnenden Wut des Ministers entgegen zu wirken:  
„Eine hervorstechende Eigenschaft der Schilde Hogwarts ist, dass sie nur jene durchlassen, die ohne Hintergedanken an Schule und Schüler das Portal durchschreiten. Zudem hat Hogwarts noch nie jemanden Schutz verwehrt, wenn es der Meinung war, es sei berechtigt.“  
„Mr. Malfoy! Sprechen Sie nicht, als ob Sie wüssten, wovon Sie reden! Zudem lasse ich mir von niemanden, erst recht nicht von einem Schüler, weiß machen, dass ein Gebäude selbst darüber entscheiden kann, was es will und was nicht...“  
„Fudge!“, unterbrach ihn jetzt Draco, dessen Gesicht ebenso wie Harrys inzwischen einer kalten Maske glich. „Seien Sie versichert, die Magie, die Hogwarts durchflutet, ist darauf ausgerichtet das Schloss und seine Bewohner zu schützen. Deswegen ist das Schloss durchaus in der Lage zu entscheiden, wen es durch die Schilde lässt und wen nicht. Und wenn sich Hogwarts dazu entscheidet diese beiden jungen Männer durchzulassen, dann können Sie versichert sein, dass das seine Richtigkeit hat und ich werde den Teufel tun, die beiden vor die Tür zu setzen.“  
„Die Arroganz der Malfoys war ja schon immer immens. Aber in Ihnen findet sie ihren Höhepunkt. Wie können Sie es sich erdreisten, über Hogwarts zu reden, als würden Sie alle seine Geheimnisse kennen?  
Nicht einmal die Direktoren kennen diese Schule vollständig.“  
„Aber ihre Gründer.“, entgegnete Harry ruhig.  
Und zum Entsetzen des Ministers wandelten sich die beiden Schüler:  
Beide hatten nun jene hochgeschossene schlanke Gestalt inne, die auch den Dämon auszeichnete.  
Doch wie auch der Dämon, wirkten sie dadurch nicht zerbrechlich oder schwach. Eine Energie, die jeden der drei spielerisch umspielte, zeigte jedem an, dass mit ihnen nicht zu spaßen war. Dieser Eindruck wurde von der Rüstung und den Schwertern an ihrer Seite noch unterstrichen.  
Wie bei dem Dämon stellten die Rüstungen ein Gemisch aus den Metallen Silber, Gold und Bronze dar.  
Die Metalle waren ineinander verschlungen und webten komplizierte Muster, deren Bedeutung uralt und so gut wie vergessen waren.  
Bei „Draco“ dominierte Silber, bei „Harry“ Gold und bei dem Dämon Bronze.  
Das dominierende Metall schien von den anderen Metallen schützend eingebettet zu sein. Es schien, als würden sich die Metalle gegenseitig stützen.  
Ebenso hatten sich Haar- und Augenfarbe der beiden Schüler verändert:  
Locker durchgestuft, fielen nun silberne Strähnen auf die Schultern „Dracos“. Das Sturmgrau seiner Augen war tiefsten Silber gewichen.  
Das schwarze Wuschelhaar „Harrys“ war insgesamt länger und wirkte elegant verstrubbelt. Seine ehemaligen smaragdgrünen Augen blickten golden in die Welt.  
Noch etwas war allen dreien gemein:  
Man war nicht in der Lage zu sagen, welcher Gattung sie angehörten.  
Man konnte nicht zuordnen, ob männlich oder weiblich.  
Sie vereinten zu viel und gleichzeitig zu wenig von beidem in sich.  
Doch das sie wunderschön waren, darüber waren sich alle einig. 

„Salazar Slytherin“, verneigte sich Sal leicht.  
„Godric Gryffindor“, stellte sich Ric ebenfalls vor.  
„Luzifer.“, schloss sich der Höllenfürst der Vorstellung an.  
Die Fassungslosigkeit die in der Großen Halle herrschte, ließ sich fast mit den Händen greifen.  
Diese Stille nutzte das Dreigestirn, um sich erneut vor Jay und Tom in die Hocke zu lassen. Sie wollten das weitere Vorgehen besprechen.  
Fudge jedoch kochte inzwischen.  
Seiner Meinung nach hatten die beiden Jungen ihren Spaß gehabt.  
Sich jedoch an den Gründern zu vergreifen, mit einem geschmacklosen Scherz in den Dreck zu ziehen und dann auch noch mit Luzifer in Verbindung zu bringen, war für ihn zu viel.  
Schneller als man es ihm zugetraut hätte, zog er seinen Zauberstab und feuerte ein „Stupor“ auf „Harry“.  
Jener reagierte noch schneller...  
Der Zauber wurde schnell neutralisiert und der Minister knallte stattdessen mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand hinter dem Lehrertisch.  
Salazar fixierte den armen Mann mit wütendem Blick.  
„Sie inkompetenter Idiot!“, zischte er ungehalten. „Wir haben keine Zeit uns mit Ihrer Unfähigkeit herumzuschlagen.  
Jahrelang ignorieren Sie die Gefahr, in der Sie schweben. Verlassen sich stattdessen auf einen Jungen, der zum kämpfen eigentlich viel zu jung und einen alten Mann, der zum kämpfen eigentlich viel zu alt ist.  
Doch jetzt, wo wir der Lösung zu diesem verdammten Kampf so nahe wie noch nie sind, finden Sie Ihren Kampfgeist und meinen uns damit behindern zu müssen.  
Ich rate es Ihnen nur dieses eine Mal:  
Wenn ich Sie jetzt runterlasse, setzen Sie sich auf Ihren Platz und ich will keinen Piep mehr von Ihnen hören.  
Sollten Sie doch auf die Idee kommen uns dazwischen funken zu müssen, werde ich meine Warnung wahr machen und Sie VOR den Schilden absetzen. Haben Sie verstanden?“  
Da keine Reaktion von dem verstockten Minister kam, bohrte Salazar etwas hartnäckiger nach:  
„HABEN SIE VERSTANDEN??“, und verstärkte gleichzeitig den Druck auf die Brust des Mannes, so dass ihm kaum noch Luft zum atmen blieb.  
Trotz seiner Panik bemerkte Fudge, dass „Harry“ die ganze Zeit ohne Zauberstab agierte. Das gab ihn zu denken.  
Schließlich nickte er.  
Sofort ließ der Druck auf seinen Körper nach und er landete unsanft auf dem Steinboden. Augenblicklich stand er mit wackeligen Beinen auf und machte sich wankend an seinen Platz. Stumm. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
Zufrieden vor sich hinbrummend: „Warum denn nicht gleich so!“, wandte sich Salazar wieder der kleinen Gruppe zu.  
„Warum nehmt ihr das alles auf euch?“, fragte Tom ein wenig verschüchtert.  
Es imponierte ihn, dass ausgerechnet jene berühmte Gründer und der Höllenfürst persönlich vor ihm standen.  
„Wenn ich an all die Opfer denke, die auf meinem Gewissen lasten...“  
Godric unterbrach ihn mit einem zärtlichen: „Scht... Du und Jay seid die Unschuldigen in diesem Spiel. Ihr seid diejenigen, die am wenigsten Schuld trifft.“  
Als Tom erneut auffahren wollte, legte er ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und hinderte ihm an sprechen.  
„Es wird zum Kampf kommen. Und zwar bald.“, erklärte Godric den beiden.  
„Und ihr zwei werdet euch hier nicht vom Fleck bewegen. Ihr werdet den Kampfhandlungen fern bleiben... Bitte...“, fügte Luzifer noch hinten an, als er dem beginnenden Wiederstand in den Augen der Jüngeren erkannte.  
Ergeben nickten diese und akzeptierten den Wunsch der weitaus Älteren. 

„FEIGLINGE!“, erschütterte eine magisch verstärkte Stimme die Halle.  
„VERSTECKT EUCH HINTER JÄMMERLICHEN MENSCHEN UND EINEM ALTEN GEMÄUER! STELLT EUCH ENDLICH, DAMIT ICH EUCH IN STÜCKE REISSEN KANN!“  
Ruhig, gepaart mit Kälte, erfolgte die Antwort von Godric:  
„Wer von uns paktierte mit Gott, um an das Wasser des Lethe zu kommen? Wer von uns entführte einen wehrlosen Knaben aus seinem Kinderbettchen?  
Erzog ihn zu seiner Marionette und versteckte sich hinter ihr?  
Erzähle uns nichts von Feigheit- Feigling!“  
Das letzte Wort spie er geradezu.  
Davon ließ sich der Satan nicht einschüchtern.  
Fast schon neckisch erfolgte die nächste Frage:  
„Wissen eure so heißgeliebten Menschen, dass ihr dem sogenannten Lord Voldemort Unterschlupf in Hogwarts gewährt?“  
Ein kollektives angstvolles Aufkeuchen ging durch die Halle und alle Blicke wanderten automatisch zu der kleinen Gruppe, welche immer noch an der Türschwelle der Großen Halle zusammenhockte.  
Verschämt senkte Tom seinen Kopf und ließ sich widerstandslos von Jay in eine noch engere Umarmung ziehen.  
„Er hat recht.“, nuschelte er in die Schulter seines Partners. „Ich habe diesen Schutz nicht verdient.“  
„Ich wüsste keinen, der ihn mehr verdient hat, Tom.“, versuchte Salazar die Sorgen des Jungen zu beschwichtigen. „Wie Ric vorhin schon sagte, du und Jay, ihr habt mit der ganzen Sache am wenigsten zu tun.  
Wenn alles vorbei ist, erklären wir euch, warum. Jetzt müssen euch unsere Zusagen reichen- o.K.?“  
Nach ein, zwei Sekunden erfolgte ein zaghaftes Nicken.  
„Wir wissen, zu welchen Gräueltaten Tom unter deinem Regime gezwungen wurde.“, entgegnete Salazar. Hielt dabei den Blick des jungen Vampirs fest und vermittelte ihm so das Gefühl von Sicherheit.  
„Wir wissen aber auch,“, fuhr er fort. „... dass du unzählige Blutopfer gebracht haben musst, um ihn unter deine Kontrolle zu bringen und ihn auch dort zu halten. Da alles was er getan hat, unter deinem Einfluss geschah, ist er frei von jeder Schuld. Jeder Tote, jede Folter geht auf dein Konto.“  
Die höhnische Lache des Satans quälte die Ohren der gespannten Zuhörer.  
Endlich schaltete sich Luzifer in das Gespräch ein:  
„Warum?“, war alles was er fragte.  
Zunächst Stille.  
Dann die vorsichtige Nachfrage:  
„Meister?“  
Luzifer bejahte knapp und fragte erneut:  
„Warum? Warum das alles?“  
Erneut verfiel der Satan sekundenlang in schweigen, ehe er langsam und verbittert antwortete:  
„... Im Himmel habt Ihr immer nur Augen für den Herrn gehabt...  
Nach Eurer Verbannung hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass Euer Blick auf jene fallen wird, die sich in Euren unmittelbaren Umgebung befanden.  
Stattdessen habt Ihr es vorgezogen im Zölibat zu leben und schenktet Eure ganze Aufmerksamkeit diesen beiden Vampiren. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was Ihr an diesen erbärmlichen Geschöpfen findet.  
Aber für mich stand fest: sie müssen weg!  
Also bot ich dem Herren meine Hilfe an, ihm diese beiden auch noch vom Hals zu schaffen... Im Gegenzug überließ er mir Wasser des Lethe und volle Handlungsfreiheit...“  
Fassungslosigkeit senkte sich über die Gefallenen.  
„Alles nur... aus Eifersucht?“, die Stimme des Höllenfürsten klang brüchig.  
Die Stille war Antwort genug.  
Kopfschüttelnd, wie um den Kopf frei zu bekommen, sprach Luzifer weiter:  
„Du wiederholst den Fehler des Herren: du übersiehst, dass wir drei aus einer Schöpfung hervorgegangen sind.  
Wir waren die ersten.  
Die ersten unserer Art.  
Und auch die Einzigen.  
Das schafft Bande, die uns untrennbar aneinander ketten.  
Egal was ist, jeder von uns steht für die anderen ein...  
Sal und Ric sind für mich wie jüngere Brüder und sie sind Familie für mich.  
Niemals würde ich sie oder sie mich allein in einem Kampf- egal welcher Art- stehen lassen.  
Das hat der Herr nicht gesehen und du auch nicht.  
Euer beider Motor: Eifersucht... schändliche Eifersucht...“, endete Luzifer verloren wirkend. Er atmete einmal kräftig durch und fuhr kräftiger fort:  
„Das dient aber nicht als Entschuldigung dafür, dass du mich, dem du Treue geschworen hast, schändlichst verraten hast.  
Du hast ohne mein Wissen jene angegriffen, die mir Familie sind und hast sie bitter gequält und dadurch auch mich in bodenlose Verzweiflung getrieben.  
Hast die niederen Dämonen auf deine Seite gezogen. Sie Treue dir gegenüber schwören lassen.  
Ohne meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl hast du dich ihrer bedient und schickst sie jetzt in den Kampf.  
Es ist mir ein außerordentliches Vergnügen, Salazar und Godric die Erlaubnis zu geben, dich zu töten.  
Am liebsten würde ich dich in den finstersten Teil der Hölle zu unzähligen Folterqualen verdammen, doch sie haben ihr Recht auf Rache, dem ich nicht im Wege stehen will.“, schloss er sein Urteil grimmig.  
Auf das gequälte: „Meister...“ reagierte er nicht mehr.  
Das Dreigestirn nickte sich grimmig zu, ehe Godric meinte:  
„Geht. Ich werde euch von hier unterstützen.“  
Nickend wandten sich Luzifer und Salazar dem Ausgang zu.  
Doch kaum hatten sie die Schwelle überschritten, rief Ric seinen Gefährten nochmals zurück.  
Jener hielt inne und blickte fragend zurück.  
Als Antwort schlang ihm Godric die Arme um den Hals und gab ihm einen kurzen verzweifelten Kuss:  
„Passt auf euch auf...“  
Salazar strich kurz über die Wange Rics.  
„Du auch...“  
Dann folgte er schnellen Schrittes Luzifer.

Der Silbervampir kehrte in die Halle zurück.  
Genau in die Mitte des Wappens, welches in der Mitte der Halle im Boden eingelassen war.  
„Ich muss Sie bitten die Halle während des Kampfes nicht zu verlassen. Nur hier können wir für Ihre komplette Sicherheit garantieren.“  
Er wartete die Reaktionen der Menschen nicht ab.  
Klirrend zog er sein Schwert aus der Scheide und stieß es genau in die Mitte des großen Hogwarts- Wappens. Da, wo die Linien zusammenliefen.  
Ruhig intonierte er:  
„Hogwarts, als einer deiner Gründer bitte ich dich: erwache!  
Lass deine Magie frei fließen und schütze, was es zu schützen gilt, solange es zu schützen ist.“  
Jeder der Anwesenden spürte wie ein sanftes Vibrieren einen jeden Stein des Schlosses durchzog.  
Es kam ihnen so vor, als würde das Schloss mit einem gutmütigen Brummen auf die Bitte Godrics- keiner zweifelte mehr den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage an- antworten.  
Wenige Sekunden später erschien vor dem Silbernen eine verkleinerte maßstabsgetreue drei dimensionale Abbildung Hogwarts und seiner Umgebung.  
Man konnte genau erkennen, wo die Schilde anfingen, denn wie in einer geraden Schnurr wuselten viele kleine rote Punkte immer wieder und wieder gegen bestimmte Stellen und kamen einfach nicht weiter.  
Jedem war klar, dass es sich dabei um jene niederen Dämonen handeln musste, von denen der Fürst der Hölle gesprochen hatte.  
Links und rechts neben der verkleinerten Abbildung konnten die Menschen die durchscheinenden Abbilder zweier Frauen ausmachen.  
„Helga.“, verneigte sich Ric grüßend an die eine Frau und mit: „Rowena.“ an die andere.  
Sie erwiderten seinen Gruß mit einem synchronen:  
„Godric.“  
Danach grinste Helga Rowena an:  
„Wie es scheint, habe ich die Wette gewonnen.“  
„Ja, ja...“, winkte die Ravenclaw ab. „Aber ich glaube, Ric hat uns nicht gerufen, damit wir über längst vergangene Wetten diskutieren, sondern weil Hogwarts Gefahr droht- oder?“  
Amüsement blitzte in den silbernen Tiefen auf:  
„Die Wette ist ein hervorragendes Thema. Von der habe ich übrigens erst vor kurzem erfahren. Wenn euch diese Frage so brennend interessiert hat, dass ihr sogar angefangen habt lautstark in Gegenwart der Schüler darüber zu debattieren, warum habt ihr uns nicht einfach gefragt?“  
„Die Schüler haben uns gehört?“, fragte Helga erschrocken zurück.  
„Ja.“, nickte Ric. „Und sie haben diese Frage von Schülergeneration an Schülergeneration weitergereicht.“  
„Oh...“ war alles, was von den weiblichen Gründerinnen daraufhin zurückkam.  
„Und warum habt ihr nie gefragt?“, brachte Ric die Sprache erneut auf dieses Thema zurück.  
„Na, wenn ihr kein Paar gewesen wärt, dann wäre das für uns eine ziemlich peinliche Situation geworden. Meinst du nicht auch?“, zwinkerte Rowena ihm zu.  
„Nicht zwingend.“, zwinkerte Ric zurück.  
„Wenn wir schon dabei sind: Wo hast du Sal gelassen?“, erkundigte sich Helga nach dem vierten in ihrer Runde.  
„Der ist mit Lu draußen und tobt sich bei einem ordentlichen Kampf aus.  
Bei dem wir sie von hier aus unterstützen werden.“  
Ernst geworden nickten die beiden Frauen.  
Sie wussten, was zu tun war.  
Damals, als sie am erbauen der Schule und auch, als sie schon damit fertig waren, kamen immer wieder Geschöpfe zu ihnen, die um Obdach im Wald baten.  
Es war, als würden sie spüren, dass über der Schule und dem Gelände ein besonderer Schutz lag.  
Im Gegenzug versprachen sie, wann immer es erforderlich sein würde, die Schule selbst im Kampf zu verteidigen.  
Jeder der Gründer hielt seine Hand über die verkleinerte Abbildung des Verbotenen Waldes.  
Gemeinsam fingen sie an, an den alten Treuebund zu erinnern:  
„Ihr Geschöpfe, die ihr hier Unterschlupf gefunden habt.  
Hogwarts schützt euch, Hogwarts ruft euch.  
Kämpft mit jenen, die verteidigen.  
Schütz jene, die es zu schützen gilt.  
Hogwarts schützt euch, Hogwarts braucht euch.“  
Fasziniert beobachteten die Menschen, wie der Verbotene Wald scheinbar zum Leben erwachte. Immer mehr braune Punkte, welche die Geschöpfe des Waldes darstellen sollten, sammelten sich um je einen goldenen und bronzenen Punkt- Salazar und Luzifer.  
Das war der Moment, an dem Godric seine Schwingen entfaltete.  
Weit gespreizt, wie bei einem Adler zum Angriff, verstärkten sie den kämpferischen Eindruck des Gefallenen.  
Erschrockenes keuchen ging durch die Reihen.  
Wer oder was verbarg sich hinter den Gründern?  
Fast gleichzeitig schien die Luft um die hochgewachsene Gestalt zu gefrieren und wie aus dem Nichts erschienen drei dünne Wasserstrahlen, die am Boden anfingen und sich wie im Spiel wenige Zentimeter vom Körper des Gründers um den schlanken Vampir wanden. Hin und wieder überschnitten sie sich und suchten sich sofort einen neuen Weg um ihn liebevoll zu umspielen.  
Ric hob eine Hand und sofort kam sein Element dem stummen Befehl nach und bündelte sich oberhalb der geöffneten flachen Hand.  
Er schaute zuerst Helga dann Rowena fest in die Augen.  
Beide Frauen blickten mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Staunen auf ihren alten Freund.  
„Konzentriert euch bitte auf den Schutz des Schlosses... der Halle... ich werde die Schilde draußen verstärken und helfend in den Kampf eingreifen, soweit es von hier möglich ist. Meint ihr, dass bekommt ihr hin?“  
Das knappe Nicken der beiden Frauen reichte ihm vollkommen als Antwort.  
Sofort lag seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf der 3- D- Karte.  
Der gebündelte Wasserstrahl in seiner Hand stob in viele kleine davon, hinein in den bereits tobenden Kampf, da die äußeren Schilde zurückgezogen worden waren und die inneren direkt ums Schloss verstärkten.  
Mal errichtete das Wasser eine Wand aus Eis, um die Verbündeten von einem feigen Angriff von hinten zu schützen, dann wieder peitschten die Wasserstrahlen mit gewaltiger Kraft inmitten einer wuselnden Traube von Dämonen, um sie hinwegzufegen.  
Nach und nach wurde erkenntlich, dass nicht nur das Wasser in den Kampf einzugreifen schien. Auch Feuer, Wind und selbst die Erde schienen sich daran zu beteiligen.  
Immer wieder bäumte sich die Erde auf, errichtete Kessel, in denen die Dämonen für einen kurzen Moment die Orientierung verloren, nur um dann von einer Feuerbrunst vernichtend geschlagen zu werden.  
Immer wieder kamen alle vier Elemente den Verteidigern zu Hilfe, um der andauernden Flut niederer Dämonen standzuhalten.  
Das Erstaunen der beobachtenden Menschen, die das Geschehen auf der verkleinerten Version Hogwarts verfolgten, kannte keine Grenzen.  
Wieder geisterte die Frage durch ihre Köpfe:  
Wer waren die Gründer, dass ihnen selbst die Elemente zu gehorchen schienen?

Nach Ewigkeiten, wie es schien, riss Godric der Geduldsfaden.  
Vielleicht brachte ihn aber auch das Wanken von Helga und Rowena dazu, erneut verbal in den Kampf einzugreifen:  
„ASTAROTH! Zeige dich endlich und stelle dich dem Kampf! Du hast damals mit uns Seite an Seite gekämpft und weißt, dass die niederen Dämonen für uns keine Gegner darstellen. Wir können dieses Spielchen gern noch einige Tage so weiterführen. Das einzige Resultat wäre, dass die Reihen der Dämonen so ausgedünnt wie noch nie wären.  
Wenn du auch nur einen Funken Anstand besitzt, zeigst du dich endlich und trägst dein Schicksal mit der Fassung, wie es sich für einen ranghohen Satan gehört! Vor allem, weil du dir die Suppe selber eingebrockt hast! Oder willst du als ewiger Feigling in die Geschichte eingehen?“, schloss er provokant.  
Der Kampf schien nach diesen Worten einige Sekunden ins Stocken zu geraten, nur um dann mit doppelter Wucht erneut loszubranden.  
Und schließlich zeigte sich ein tiefblauer Punkt auf dem Schlachtfeld- Astaroth. Die Provokationen Godrics schienen doch getroffen zu haben.  
Sofort nahmen der bronzene und der goldene Punkt Kurs auf den neuen Angreifer.  
Erneut kam die Schlacht ins stocken und schließlich ganz zum erliegen.  
Selbst in der Großen Halle war die Anspannung zu spüren.  
Unwillkürlich hielten die Menschen die Luft an und warteten gespannt auf das weitere Geschehen.  
Sie wurden nicht enttäuscht.  
Die Kontrahenten schienen sich auf einen Zweikampf geeinigt zu haben.  
Denn es waren nur der blaue und der goldene Punkt, die erneut aufeinander zustürmten. Immer wieder aufeinander prallten.  
Manch einer war der Meinung das Klirren der Schwerter selbst in der Großen Halle noch hören zu können.  
Dieser Kampf dauerte nur Minuten.  
Dann sahen die gespannten Zuschauer, wie der blaue Punkt nach einem kraftvollen Angriff des Goldenen den Halt verlor und in die Tiefe stürzte.  
Kaum sahen die niederen Dämonen ihren Herrn fallen, zogen auch sie sich zurück. Zurück in die Hölle, um der unvermeidlichen Strafe ihres eigentlichen Meisters zu harren.  
Nach und nach zogen sich die braunen Punkte- die Lebewesen des Verbotenen Waldes- in den Wald zurück. Auch wenn viele geschlagen auf dem Feld verblieben.  
Erst jetzt, wo sich laut der Karte Luzifer und Salazar ins Schloss zurückzogen, gestattete es sich Godric aus seiner Konzentration aufzutauchen.  
Die Wasserstrahlen sammelten sich wieder in seiner Hand und zogen sich ihn zum Abschluss noch mal umwirbelnd, zurück.  
Erleichternd lächelnd wandte er sich den beiden Frauen zu, deren Lächeln mehr erschöpft als alles andere wirkte.  
„Danke...“  
Rowena winkte kraftlos ab:  
„Die Schule ist nun mal unser Baby...“  
„Ihr wisst ja, wie ihr uns rufen könnt...“  
Damit lösten sich die Abbilder Rowena Ravenclaws und Helga Huffelpuffs auf. Und mit ihnen auch die hologrammähnliche Karte.  
Godric blieb nichts weiter, als das Schwert aus dem Wappen zu ziehen und wieder sicher in seiner Scheide zu verstauen.  
Er wollte seinen beiden Mitstreitern entgegen gehen, doch jene kamen gerade durch die großen Flügeltüren gestolpert.  
Salazar stützte sich schwer auf Luzifer.  
Mit einem Aufkeuchen registrierte Ric die blutverschmierten Schwingen seines Gefährten.  
Sofort stürzte er sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der ihn mit einem leicht verunglückten Lächeln empfing:  
„Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist... Astaroth meinte falsch spielen zu müssen.  
Danach war ich der Meinung mich auch nicht mehr an die Regeln halten zu müssen...“  
„Er untertreibt mal wieder maßlos...“, mischte sich Luzifer ein. „Astaroth hat von Anfang an klar gemacht, dass sein primäres Ziel seine Schwingen sind.  
Sal hat sich wacker geschlagen und weiterhin fair gekämpft. Erst als der Dummkopf ihn tatsächlich erwischt hatte und wohl der Meinung war, er hätte Sal erledigt, gab unser Seraph alle Ritterlichkeit auf und testete die vorzügliche Schärfe seines Schwertes an dem Verräter... Schön langsam, damit er bis zum Schluss mitbekam, wie ihm auf meine Erlaubnis hin die Flügel abgetrennt wurden... Die Dämonen haben ihn mitgenommen und lassen ihn in einer dunklen Ecke der Hölle qualvoll verenden.“, schloss er grimmig.  
„Gut.“, stimmte Ric ebenso grimmig zu.  
Jeder Engel oder Dämon verlor nach und nach sein Leben, seine Persönlichkeit, wenn ihm seine Schwingen genommen wurden.  
Er besaß keinerlei Kräfte mehr und konnte sich somit nicht mehr regenerieren.  
Ein Engel, oder Dämon, ohne Flügel war den Einflüssen der Umwelt ungeschützt ausgesetzt und ging elendig unter.  
Dann machte er einen weiteren Schritt auf seinen verletzten Gefährten zu, hielt jedoch erstaunt inne, als er das Kopfschütteln sah.  
Der Sinn der Weigerung wurde ihm erst klar, als er hinter sich Fawkes aufschreien hörte.  
Sofort brachte sich auch Luzifer in Sicherheit und Sal versuchte allein auf den Beinen zu bleiben.  
Er musste sich nicht lange bemühen.  
Denn der Phönix erhob sich von seinem Sitzplatz und stürzte sich mit einem schrillen Trällern auf die geschlagene Gestalt des Goldvampirs.  
Jener stand mit geschlossenen Augen und weitausgebreiteten Armen da und erwartete den Vogel des Feuers sehnsüchtig.  
Luzifer und Godric schritten noch ein wenig zurück.  
Sie wussten, was jetzt geschehen würde und so sehr sie Sal auch vertrauten, riskieren wollten sie nichts.  
Fawkes setzte inzwischen zum Sturzflug an und peilte die ungeschützte Brust Salazars an.  
In Erwartung den Phönix an der robusten Rüstung zerschellen zu sehen, schlossen viele die Augen und sahen so nicht, wie der Feuervogel mit einer gewaltigen Stichflamme in den Brustkorb eintauchte.  
Sofort breitete sich sein Feuer über den Körper des geschwächten Goldvampirs aus. Heilte seine Wunden.  
Selbst die gerupften Schwingen erstrahlten in ihrem goldenen Glanz, als das Feuer seine heilende Wirkung getan hatte.  
Den Körper immer noch in Flammen gehüllt, drehte sich der ehemalige Seraph zu Jay und Tom um. Ging vor ihnen in die Hocke.  
Diese schauten ehrfurchtsvoll zu ihm auf.  
Sie konnten genau die gebändigte Energie spüren.  
Genau wie die behütende Wärme.  
Das Feuer, dem sie gegenüber standen, war nicht zerstörerisch, sondern wärmte und schenkte wohlige Behaglichkeit.  
„Reicht mir eure Hand und ich zeige euch, was ihr wissen wollt.“  
Unverzüglich kamen Beide der freundlichen Aufforderung nach.  
Tom legte seine Hand in die Linke und Jay in die Rechte des Feuerengels.  
Sofort griffen auch die Flammen auch auf sie über.  
Hüllten auch ihre Körper vollständig ein.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen warteten sie auf die Bilder die ihnen alle Fragen beantworten würden...

 

Bei Tom:

************************************************************************************************  
„Liebling? Was meinst du zu einem eigenen Kind?“, fragte Ric seinen Gefährten, der wie er auf dem Nordturm stand und hinunter auf die ausgelassenen Kinder und Jugendlichen schaute.  
Es war der erste richtige warme Tag des Jahres und die ganz Mutigen unter ihnen nutzten die Gelegenheit zum ersten Bad im See.  
„Lieber heut’ als morgen...“, erfolgte die ausgelassene Antwort.

 

„Ich glaube, der Kleine freut sich mehr über das Papier als über die eigentlichen Geschenke.“, lachte Luzifer auf.  
„Lass ihn doch.“, verteidige Ric seinen Kleinen liebvoll.  
Griff jedoch rettend ein, als der kleinen Junge drauf und dran war das Geschenkband hinunter zu schlucken.  
„Das erspart uns wenigstens nächstes Jahr, stundenlang darüber zu sinnieren, was wir ihm zu seinem zweiten Geburtstag schenken können.  
Wir legen ihm einfach ein paar leere Kartons eingepackt in Geschenkpapier und mit vielen schönen Schleifen hin und er ist glücklich.“  
„Sal, du bist unmöglich!“, empörte sich sein Gefährte lächelnd.  
Mit: „Ich weiß.“ griff der Schwarzhaarige nach dem kleinen Krabbelkäfer auf dem Boden, der gerade drauf und dran war sich irgendwie mit einem Stückchen Schnurr die Luftzufuhr abzuschnüren.  
Lachend warf er das kleine Bündel Leben in die Luft und fing es sicher wieder auf. Immer wieder und wieder. Was sein Sohn mit einem vergnügten Jauchzen quittierte.  
„Wollen wir deinem ungläubigen Patenonkel mal zeigen, dass du sehr wohl in der Lage bist, schon die eine Kerze auf deinem Kuchen auszupusten?“  
„Wenn er das schafft, dann bekommt er nächstes Jahr von mir seinen ersten Besen geschenkt.“, versprach Luzifer augenzwinkernd.  
„Oh je... noch keine zwei Jahre alt und du setzt ihm schon Flausen in den Kopf.“, stöhnte Godric auf.  
„Wozu sind denn Patenonkel sonst da?“, erfolgte die vergnügte Gegenfrage des Höllenfürsten. Der auch in dem Moment so tat, als hätte er die großzügige Hilfe von Salazar beim ausblasen der Geburtstagskerze nicht bemerkt.  
„Nächstes Jahr gibt’s einen Besen.“

 

Wie jeden Abend beugten sich Salazar und Godric über das Bettchen ihres kleinen Sonnenscheins.  
Jeder von ihnen strich ihm noch einmal über die Wange und gaben ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Schlaf gut, Tom...“, wünschte Ric leise.  
Dann schlüpften die beiden Vampire leise aus dem Raum und machten es sich mit einem Glas Wein zusammengekuschelt vor dem Kamin gemütlich.  
Die Idylle hielt nicht lange.  
Schon bald fühlten sich vollkommen schwummrig.  
Die Sicht wurde verschwommen und es verließ sie jede Kraft.  
„... Lethe...“, konnte Sal noch herausbringen, ehe er in die weichen Felle vor dem Kamin sank. Neben sich bemerkte er den Körper Rics.  
Ebenso wie er vollkommen kraft- und hilflos.  
Ein paar Minuten herrschte noch Ruhe.  
Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm...  
Die Sekunden dehnten sich schmerzhaft lang.  
Ihnen war klar, dass sie nicht in der Lage waren zu kämpfen...sich und ihren wehrlosen Sohn zu verteidigen.  
Der Dunst Lethes hatte sie vollkommen überrascht.  
Ihre Kräfte lagen brach und sie konnten dem was jetzt unweigerlich passieren würde, nichts entgegensetzen...  
Die Tür ging auf und unzählige kleine Hilfsdämonen strömten in den Raum.  
Sie ignorierten die total geschwächten Vampire und tappten sofort in die erste Etage, wo sich das Kinderzimmer befand.  
Beugten sich über das Bett und nahmen den fünfjährigen Jungen an sich.  
Was die gepeinigten Eltern nicht sahen, war, dass sie den Körper sofort gegen einen gelungenen Dummy austauschten und das Kind selber sofort in der Hölle ihrem Herren übergaben.  
Dann machten sie sich daran, ihren nächsten Auftrag zu erfüllen:  
Vor den Augen der Eltern den Dummy immer wieder zu foltern und zu quälen, bis kein Tropfen Blut mehr aus dem kleinen gepeinigten Körper fließen konnte.

 

Unaussprechliches Leid lag in den silbernen Tiefen, die sich mit den nicht minder leidgeprüften goldenen Gegenstücken seines Partners verhakten.  
„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr...“, flüsterte Ric kraftlos. „... drei Jahre haben wir gesucht... ohne jede Spur von unserem Tom...“  
Als Antwort legte Sal einfach nur die Arme um seinen geschwächten Partner.  
Ihnen beiden war das Leid, welches sie die letzten Jahre durchlebt hatten, anzusehen.  
„Meinst du, Lu wird unser Handeln verstehen?“  
„Wenn nicht er, dann niemand...“, versuchte Sal seinem Gefährten Zuversicht einzuflößen.  
Dann nahmen sie einander bei den Händen, schauten sich tief in die Augen und sprachen jenen Zauber, von dem sie die Hoffnung hatte, er würde helfen den Schmerz ein wenig zu lindern:  
„Es heißt, Zeit heilt alle Wunden... nun denn, Zeit, nimm unsere Körper und lasse sie in der Zukunft wiedergebären... wir unterwerfen uns deinem Urteil und vertrauen uns dich an...“

 

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Malfoy! Sie haben einen prächtigen Jungen.“

 

„Mr. Potter, Ihre Frau hat Ihnen einen wunderschönen Knaben geboren.“ ***************************************************************************************************** 

 

Bei Jay:

*******************************************************************************************************  
Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer kuschelte sich Luzifel an seinen Herrn.  
Genoss die zärtliche Hand, die immer wieder seinen Rücken auf und abstrich, bis er in einen leichten Schlummer fiel.

 

„Man hat mir berichtet, dass du mit Salazel und Godriel gestern in aller Eintracht auf der Großen Wiese gesehen wurdest. Ihr sollt euch gegenseitig etwas vorgelesen haben, während jeder von euch seinen Kopf auf den Oberkörper eines anderen zu ruhen hatte. Was soll ich davon halten?“  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen erkundigte sich Luzifel stockend:  
„Ihr lasst mich beobachten?“  
„Mir bleibt ja gar nichts anderen übrig, wenn ich sicher gehen möchte, dass du mich mit ihnen nicht betrügst!“, gab der Herr düster zurück.  
Das machte den Morgenstern erst mal sprachlos.  
Er sollte was?  
Seinen Herren betrügen?  
Seinen Herren, den er über alles liebte und verehrte?  
„A- aber Herr... Ihr seid es, den ich liebe...“  
Er kam gar nicht dazu sich weiter zu verteidigen, denn der Herr unterbrach ihn mit einem rauen Kuss.  
„Du gehörst mir... nur mir...“, knurrte er besitzergreifend zwischen zwei Küssen. 

 

Geschafft lehnte sich Luzifel in die Kissen.  
Seine Haare klebten ihm verschwitzt ins Gesicht.  
Stolz blickte auf den kleinen Knaben in seinen Armen hinab.  
Streifte kurz mit seinen Lippen über die Stirn des Kindes.  
„Mein Kleiner... darf ich dich mit deinen Patenonkeln bekannt machen?“  
Godriel und Salazel saßen je links und rechts auf seinem Bett und blickten voller Liebe auf das friedliche Bild vor ihnen.  
Sie konnten jetzt nur noch hoffen, dass der Knabe den Herren von seiner Eifersucht soweit ablenken konnte, dass Luzifel sich endlich erholen konnte.  
Das ständige Misstrauen und die krankhafte Eifersucht zermürbte den Morgenstern. Längst schon strahlte er nicht mehr so hell wie einst.  
Und sie wussten nicht, was sie dagegen machen konnten.  
Warum verstand der Herr, der, der sie schließlich geschaffen hatte, denn nicht, dass zwischen ihnen Bande bestanden, die weit über das Band zwischen einfachen Liebenden hinausging?  
Und zwar aus dem ganz einfachen Grunde, dass sie die Ersten und auch Einzigen ihrer Art waren?  
Die anderen Engel respektierten sie.  
Das war richtig.  
Doch es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ein Großteil sich vor ihnen fürchtete...  
Sie waren die Engel der ersten Stunde.  
Geschöpfe, deren Kräfte und Alter sie nicht einschätzen konnten und das machte ihnen Angst.  
Das grenzte sie selber aus.  
Selbst die Elementar- Engel holten sich erst ihren Rat oder auch die Erlaubnis, bevor sie mit den Elementen arbeiteten.  
Dem Dreigestirn war klar, warum der Herr die Elementare geschaffen hatte.  
Er war zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits eifersüchtig auf ihre Bindung untereinander gewesen. Wollte so ihre Kräfte eindämmen...  
Doch was aus den Elementen heraus geschaffen war, konnte nie eingefangen werden... Es würde immer sein eigener Herr sein...  
Die Überlegungen wurden unterbrochen, als ein wütender Herr in das Schlafzimmer stürmte.  
Schnell erhoben sich Godriel und Salazel und verneigten sich vor ihrem Herrn.  
Er ignorierte sie.  
Genauso wie er das glückliche Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Morgensterns ignorierte, als dieser ihm ihren Sohn entgegenstreckte.  
Behutsam nahm der Herr das Bündel neuen Lebens in seine Arme.  
Wandte sich mit starrer Miene um und wollte wortlos das Zimmer verlassen.  
Die schneidende Stimme Salazels war es, die ihn inne halten ließ:  
„Was denkt Ihr, was Ihr da tut, Herr?“  
Er drehte sich nicht um, als er kalt seine Antwort gab:  
„Ich werde MEINEN Sohn durch die Zeit schicken und schließlich von einer Menschenfrau aufziehen lassen. So ist er aus eurem Einfluss und Luzifel wird es eine Lehre sein.“  
„Aber...“  
Fassungslosigkeit herrschte ob dieser Kaltblütigkeit.  
Und man konnte ganz genau erkennen, dass etwas in den wunderschönen bronzenen Seelenspiegeln Luzifels brach.

 

Gebrochen knieten die Rebellen vor dem Herren.  
Blutig und zersaust.  
Keinen Glauben mehr habend.  
Unzählige hatten sich erhoben, als sie von der unglaublichen Behandlung Luzifels durch den Herren erfuhren.  
Jedem Himmelsbewohner war bewusst, dass Luzifel seinen Gott abgöttisch liebte und verehrte. Das war so offensichtlich, wie die Sonne, die jeden Morgen im Osten aufging. Nur dem Herrn selbst scheinbar nicht.  
Er war der Einzige, der an der Liebe seines Morgensterns zweifelte und ihn seit Ewigkeiten immer mehr mit seinem Misstrauen zerbrach.  
Das der Herr dann schließlich ihren gemeinsamen Sohn aus den Armen des immer noch von der Geburt geschwächten Luzifels riss, war für viele der berühmte Tropfen auf den heißen Stein.  
Viele hatten sowieso seit einiger Zeit Schwierigkeiten mit den Entscheidungen ihres Herren umzugehen.  
Zum Beispiel die Sintflut.  
Oder auch das Gemetzel bei Sodom und Gomora.  
Es hatte gar keinen Sinn gemacht, ausgerechnet jene Städte dem Erdboden gleich zumachen. Sie waren wie jede andere Stadt auf dem Erdenrund auch gewesen.  
Das waren jedoch nur zwei von unzähligen Beispielen, die bei vielen Engeln zu Zweifeln ihrem Herren gegenüber geführt hatte...  
„Ich lasse euch die Wahl: Hölle oder Erde.“, donnerte der Herr emotionslos sein Urteil heraus.  
Ohne zu zögern presste Luzifel ein: „Hölle!“ hervor.  
Ebenso schnell waren Salazel und Godriel mit ihrer Entscheidung: „Erde.“

 

Verzweifelt musste Luzifer mit ansehen, wie man seinen Sohn geißelte und schließlich an dem Kreuz festnagelte, welches er selber den weiten Weg von der Stadt zum Verbrecherhügel geschleift hatte.  
Er war wahnsinnig dankbar, dass Salazar und Godric an seiner Seite standen und ihm Halt gaben.  
Sonst wäre er entweder schon längst losgestürmt und hätte ein Blutbad unter den unschuldigen Menschen, den Spielfiguren Gottes, angerichtet oder seine Knie hätten längst schon nachgegeben.  
Eisern hielt er sich aufrecht.  
Beobachtete aus sicherer Ferne mit seinen jüngeren Brüdern, wie das Leben sich weigerte den jungen Mann aus seinen Fängen zu lassen.  
Sein Märtyrum unnötig verlängerte.  
Er konnte sich noch sehr gut an seine Erleichterung erinnern, als die Kunde umging, Gottes Sohn sei auf Erden geboren worden.  
Das konnte ja nur bedeuten, dass sein Sohn endlich bei der Menschenfrau angekommen war.  
Er konnte jetzt nur hoffen, dass sie ihm das liebevolle Zuhause schuf, welches er ihm immer hatte geben wollen.  
Und jetzt stand er hier.  
War unfähig etwa gegen die unsäglichen Qualen seines Jungen zu tun.  
Aber ebenso unfähig sich abzuwenden.  
Das wäre ihm wie Verrat vorgekommen...  
Bis zum Schluss blieb er stehen.  
Als es vorbei war, brach er schließlich doch zusammen.  
In die behütenden Arme seiner jüngeren Brüder.  
Sein letzter Halt in diesem Wahnsinn... ************************************************************************************************** 

 

Aufschluchzend schlugen die beiden ihre Augen wieder auf.  
Ihre Hände immer noch in der warmen Salazars ruhend.  
Mitfühlende goldene Augen gaben ihnen den Halt den sie brauchten, um wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.  
Da sie verbunden waren, hatten sie auch die Bilder des anderen mitverfolgen können.  
„Das... das...“, schluchzte Jay auf.  
Er fand einfach keine Worte für die Ungeheuerlichkeit dessen, was er eben mit ansehen musste.  
Jetzt war ihm durchaus klar, warum sein Vater ihm nicht in die Augen hatte schauen können...  
In Tom sah es nicht anders aus.  
Jetzt verstand er, warum ausgerechnet die stolzen Gründer es sich nicht haben nehmen lassen, um ihn zu kämpfen... ihn um nichts in der Welt aufzugeben...

„Ihr habt jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten:  
entweder wir lassen die Situation so, wie sie jetzt ist, oder ich nutze die Fähigkeiten des Phönix’ und schenke sowohl euch als auch uns einen neuen Anfang.“, durchbrach Salazar behutsam den Schock der zwei Jüngeren.  
Inzwischen hatten sich auch Luzifer und Godric links und rechts neben ihn hingehockt.  
Sie antworteten lediglich mit einem wehmütig nennenden Lächeln auf den fragenden Blick ihrer Kinder.  
Schließlich blickten sich Jay und Tom an.  
Suchten in den Augen des Partners die Antwort.  
Schließlich nickten sie sich lächelnd zu, schenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut dem Goldvampir und Tom meinte leise:  
„Wir wählen den Neuanfang.  
Aber auch nur unter der Bedingung, dass ihr uns nicht auseinanderreißt.“  
„Also wirklich! Was denkt ihr über uns- mmh?“, tadelte Salazar mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Wir vergessen schon nicht, dass ihr gebunden seit. Und an diesem Zustand kann niemand was ändern.  
Weder Gott noch Teufel.“, zwinkerte er ihnen zu.  
Handelte sich von Ric jedoch nur einen entnervten Rippenstoß ein und von Lu ein liebevoll geknurrtes: „Spaßvogel.“  
Die beiden Jungen konnten ein erleichtertes Lachen nun nicht mehr zurückhalten:  
„Da wird die nächsten Jahre...“  
„... aber noch eine Menge Spaß auf uns zukommen.“, beendete Tom lachend den Satz seines Gefährten.  
„Bevor ich den Bann über euch lege, muss ich euch noch sagen, dass ihr eine Zeitlang zwar ohne die Erinnerungen an das Geschehene sein werdet, doch irgendwann werden die Mauern darum herum einstürzen.“  
„Aber in der Zwischenzeit haben wir die Möglichkeit neue und unbelastete Erinnerungen zu schaffen.“, gab Jay leise zurück.  
„Na dann...?“  
Fast sofort verstärkte sich die Kraft der Flammen um die beiden Jungen. Nahm an Helligkeit und Stärke zu.  
Verbrannte aber nichts und niemanden.  
Im Gegenteil.  
Entgegen seiner sonstige zerstörerischen Kraft wandelte es die erwachsenen Körper der beiden jungen Männer in die von wenige Monate alten Kindern um. Erschuf ihnen neue Körper und leerte ihr Gedächtnis, indem es die alten Erinnerungen fest verschloss und Platz für neue machte.  
Kaum war die Wandlung abgeschlossen und zwei friedlich schlummernde Babys lagen in dem Wirrwarr aus viel zu großer Kleidung, brach Salazar bewusstlos zusammen.  
Vorsichtig fing Ric seinen Partner auf und bettete den schwarzen Wuschelkopf auf seinen Oberschenkeln.  
Da erst entdeckte er das nackte, kleine Küken, welches sich wehleidig piepsend nach ein wenig Wärme enger an die Rüstung kuschelte.  
Suchend blickte sich Ric in der immer noch sprachlosen Halle um.  
Blieb schließlich am Direktor hängen und forderte ihn mit einem Nicken auf, nach vorn zu kommen.  
Die Bewegungen des alten Professors schien die Starre zu lösen, die über jeden einzelnen in der Halle gelegen hatte.  
Sofort machte sich Narcissa daran, gemeinsam mit Luzifer dafür zu sorgen, dass die Kleinen sich nicht verkühlten, indem sie sie in die eigentlich viel zu großen Sachen wickelten.  
Albus indes nahm behutsam sein wiedergeborenen Phönix vom Oberkörper des Feuerengels.  
„Professor... würden Sie uns Asyl in unseren alten Gemächern gewähren, bis unser hauseigener Pyromane wieder auf den Beinen ist?“  
Liebevoll strich Ric bei diesen Worten ein paar verirrte Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn seines Gefährten.  
Ein wenig neben sich nickte der Direktor:  
„Natürlich. Ihr könnt solange bleiben wie Ihr möchtet. Das hier ist schließlich Eure Schule...“  
„Aber Sie sind inzwischen der Direktor...“, schoss Godric mit einem belustigten Funkeln in seinen Augen zurück.  
Albus grummelte irgendwas von wegen kein Respekt vor dem Alter in seinen ellenlangen Bart, ehe er sich ebenfalls mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen erhob.  
Er hatte sich um eine Halle voll verstörter Gäste und Schüler zu kümmern.  
Ric stand ebenfalls auf.  
Seinen bewusstlosen Gefährten sicher in seinen Armen haltend, blickte er zu Lu und Cissa.  
Die Frau bemerkte seinen fragenden Blick und sagte ruhig, Tom in ihren Armen wiegend:  
„Auch wenn ich inzwischen begriffen habe, dass du nicht mein Sohn bist, sondern ein Wesen, welches ich noch nicht mal im Ansatz verstehen kann, werde ich mir nicht die einzige Familie nehmen lassen, die ich noch habe.  
Wenn ihr es gestattet, werde ich den beiden eine Großmutter sein, so wie ich dir eine zeitlang Mutter war. Und vielleicht... irgendwann... erzählt ihr mir eure Geschichte...“  
Ein kurzer Blickwechsel mit Lu genügte und Ric nickte:  
„Danke... und... Willkommen...“

 

Ein paar Tage waren seit dem großen Showdown vergangen.  
Der Alltag hatte sich soweit wieder normalisiert.  
Soweit es eben mit einem Höllenfürsten, zwei Vampiren und zwei Babys möglich war.  
Inzwischen hatte es die Runde gemacht, dass es sich bei den jungen Männern und nun wieder Babys, in Wirklichkeit um niemand anderen als die Söhne der Gründer und Luzifers handelte.  
Mehr wurde nicht verraten.  
Aber viele konnten sich das Drama, welches sich abgespielt haben musste, aus dem wenigen, welches sie bei dem Kampf erfahren hatten, zusammenreimen und nahmen es so hin.

Tonks, die ihre Neugierde mal wieder nicht zügeln konnte, setzte sich neben Godric, der entspannt ein Buch lesend am See saß.  
Das kleine Weidenkörbchen mit seinem schlafenden Sohn stand neben ihm.  
Sal und Luzifer waren zusammen mit Cissa und Jay zu einem kleinen Stadtbummel aufgebrochen.  
„Ihr hattet doch gesagt, dass die Antwort ebenfalls in den Mauern Hogwarts liegt und auch durch die Zeiten hindurch gereicht wurde. Was meintet ihr damit? Davon mal ganz abgesehen habt ihr es geschickt hinbekommen, der Kuss war auf der Schwelle zur Großen Halle. Also weder drinnen noch draußen. Im Moment liegt die Wette in der Schwebe, obwohl doch eigentlich alles so offensichtlich ist. Das war doch Absicht von dir- oder?“, grummelte die Aurorin.  
„Wer weiß?“, lachte Godric leise in sich hinein. „Was die Antwort angeht... die findest du in der Bibliothek.“  
Auf den unverständigen Blick Tonks hin, schubste er sie weiter behutsam in die richtige Richtung:  
„Welches Buch liegt dort in den Tiefen versteckt und wird wohl das Einzige sein, welches von den Schülern immer wieder gern unter der Hand ausgeliehen wird?  
Allerdings muss ich anmerken, dass es wohl bisher noch keiner bis zur allerletzten Seite geschafft hat. Sonst wäre die Wette längst schon gelöst.“, zwinkerte er ihr zu und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

Stirnrunzelnd erhob sich Tonks.  
Grübelnd ging sie Richtung Schloss und Bibliothek.  
Und endlich fiel bei ihr der Groschen!  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen machte sie sich daran auch das letzte Rätsel zu lüften.  
Schnell hastete sie in die Räume des Wissens und der Ruhe.  
Ignorierte das aufgebrachte Schimpfen Madame Pinces, sondern steuerte schnurrgerade das letzte Regal in der hintersten Ecke an.  
Löste den Stein unter dem Fensterbrett und holte das Buch heraus, welches sich dort schon seit Jahrhunderten versteckte.  
Ric hatte recht.  
Wie auch die Wette, wurde das Buch schon seit Ewigkeiten von Schülergeneration an Schülergeneration weitergereicht.  
Allerdings hatte hier niemand nachvollziehen können, von wem es stammte.  
Andächtig strich sie über den wertvollen ledernen Einband.  
Die fremden Lettern auf dem Einband sagten ihr nichts.  
Dafür die handschriftliche Übersetzung auf der ersten Seite um so mehr:  
„Magisches Kamasutra- Stellungen für JederMann( und Frau)“  
Das Buch an sich war schon ein kleines Kunstwerk.  
Anschaulich wurden die einzelnen Stellungen illustriert.  
Die Geheimnisse des weiblichen als auch des männlichen Körpers wurden hier Stück für Stück enthüllt und schafften es den Nutzer in ungeahnte Höhen zu katapultieren.  
Ihrer Meinung nach waren jedoch die Kommentare zu den einzelnen Stellungen das Beste am ganzen Buch. Es waren zwei verschiedene Handschriften und wie man den Kommentaren entnehmen konnte, waren sie ein Paar.  
Von sarkastisch, wie z.B.: „Liebling, ich glaube diese Stellung sollten wir das nächste Mal lassen.“ - „Stimmt, ich bin immer noch bettlägerig. Verdammter Hexenschuss!“ bis einem aussagekräftigen: „...“ - „Ich wusste ja, dass ich gut bin, aber so gut, dass du keine Worte mehr dafür findest??“ war alles in diesem Buch vertreten. Und wie bereits gesagt, schon allein diese Kommentare machten das Buch lesenswert.  
Das man dabei vielleicht auch noch was fürs Leben lernte, war für sie ein positiver Nebeneffekt.  
Langsam blätterte sie auf die wirklich letzte Seite.  
Und hielt erstaunt die Luft an.  
Das war nun wirklich die allerletzte Möglichkeit mit der sie gerechnet hatte.  
Aber sie konnte sich die Szene so richtig gut vorstellen:

Die beiden Gefährten in ihren Gemächern.  
Salazar sitzt nur mit einem leichten Morgenmantel bekleidet beim warmen Licht einer Kerze am Schreibtisch und schrieb den letzten Kommentar hinein.  
Godric, welcher gerade aus dem Bad kam und dem der seidene Stoff seines geöffneten Morgenmantels feucht am Körper klebte, beobachte kurz versonnen das Bild welches ihm sein Partner versunken, nur von dem diffusen Licht einer kleiner Kerzen eingehüllt, über das Buch gebeugt bot.  
Die Feder, die leicht kratzend über das schwere Pergament glitt, verstärkte den behaglichen Eindruck eher noch.  
Langsamen Schrittes pirschte er sich an den Schwarzhaarigen heran und legte schließlich sein Kinn auf der einen Schulter ab und umschlag ihn mit beiden Armen.  
Er ließ Sal seinen letzten Satz beenden, ehe er die wirklich letzte Seite des Buches aufschlug und dem Sitzenden die Feder aus der Hand nahm und selber etwas schrieb.  
Als Antwort nahm Salazar die Feder wieder entgegen und antwortete ihm.  
Ebenfalls schriftlich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
Das Spiel wiederholte sich ein weiteres Mal...

„Salazar?“

„Ja, Godric?“

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

 

...


End file.
